Toujours là pour toi
by Miko-Tenshi
Summary: Heero est un prince et son père lui offre un cadeau particulier pour ses 17 ans. Chapitre 13 !
1. Le cadeau

Toujours là pour toi.  
  
Auteur : Miko-Tenshi Adresse e-mail : masthilde@aol.com Genre : Univers alternatif, yaoi, romance, fantastique, sérieux, OCC Couple : 1+2+1 Disclamer : perso pas à moi Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le cadeau.  
  
Le prince Heero parcourait les longs couloirs du château pour se rendre à la grande salle de bal où une fête était organisée pour son anniversaire. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie d'y participer et de devoir supporter toute la soirée tout ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas pour la plupart, les ayant juste vu lors de fêtes comme celle-ci. Ils étaient tous des nobles qui ne venaient que pour lui lécher les bottes et celles de son père et pour se faire voir à la cour du roi du royaume de Hellain. Mais depuis plusieurs jours, Heero avait vu que tout le palais était en effervescence à cause de cette fête et que les nombreux serviteurs et esclaves s'affairaient pour que tout soit prêt à temps. C'est pour ne pas décevoir tous ces gens que le prince se sentait obligé d'y aller. De plus, il ne voulait pas mettre son père en colère sachant de quoi ce dernier était capable lorsqu'il était dans cet état.  
  
Lorsque Heero pénétra dans la salle de bal, tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il y avait déjà pas mal d'invités présents et le jeune homme faisait sensation dans son magnifique costume de fête bleu foncé comme ses yeux et sa cape couleur argent. Les gens s'inclinaient devant lui et le saluaient tandis qu'il se frayait un passage jusqu'au trône près duquel se trouvait son père. Celui-ci discutait avec le roi d'un pays voisin lorsqu'il vit son fils approcher.  
  
"Ah ! Heero, te voilà enfin !"  
  
Le roi s'excusa auprès de l'homme avec qui il parlait et se tourna à nouveau vers le prince :  
  
"Viens."  
  
Il prit Heero par le bras puis monta avec lui sur la petite estrade où se trouvaient les sièges royaux puis il se tourna vers la foule, leva les bras pour réclamer le silence et dit :  
  
"Mesdames et Messieurs, mes chers invités et amis, j'ai organisé cette fête ici ce soir pour célébrer l'anniversaire de mon fils unique et héritier le prince Heero qui vient d'avoir 17 ans. Alors amusez-vous bien et que le bal commence !"  
  
La foule l'acclama ainsi que le prince et la musique débuta. Heero ouvrit le bal comme le voulait la coutume et bien à contrec?ur avec sa fiancée la princesse Réléna Peacecraft. La jeune fille était plutôt jolie et aimable mais elle ne parlait que d'elle et de chiffon. C'étaient leurs parents respectifs qui les avaient fiancés lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants sans leur demander leur avis et ils devaient se marier dans un an. La princesse était très amoureuse d'Heero mais ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque, ce dernier ne la considérant que comme une amie.  
  
Plus tard, après avoir réussit à fausser compagnie à Réléna et à toutes ces filles qui l'avaient collées toute la soirée, le prince sortit du château pour aller prendre un peu l'air dehors. Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs du jardin royal, appréciant ce moment de calme et de tranquillité. Un vent doux et agréable soufflait, faisant voler ses mèches brunes. Il se sentait si bien là mais au bout de quelques minutes, un serviteur apparut et lui dit :  
  
"Prince, sa Majesté le Roi vous demande de le rejoindre dans le petit salon."  
  
Curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait son père, Heero remercia le domestique et se dirigea à grands pas vers le petit salon. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes habitant le palais dans la pièce lorsqu'il entra, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus. Son père lui fit signe d'approcher et lui dit :  
  
"Mon fils, ce soir pour tes 17 ans, j'ai un cadeau très spécial à t'offrir."  
  
Il clama des mains et deux gardes entrèrent, par une petite porte sur le côté, tenant chacun par un bras une troisième personne qu'ils obligèrent à s'agenouiller devant le prince. Stupéfait, Heero observa attentivement cette personne. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, il avait un corps mince, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut blanc sans manches laissant apparaître deux bras finement musclés et il portait des sandales aux pieds. Il avait aussi de très longs cheveux châtains noués en une tresse mais, comme il gardait la tête baissée, les mèches de sa frange cachaient ses yeux et Heero ne put distinguer de son visage que deux joues rondes. Enfin il portait un collier ras du cou fait d'une bande de cuir noire. Cependant, le prince fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le jeune homme avait les mains liées devant et qu'on l'avait bâillonné avec une balle dans la bouche reliée à un système de fermoir faisant le tour de son visage. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit son père ajouta :  
  
"Cet esclave est pour toi Heero, il t'appartient désormais corps et âme ..."  
  
Le prince vit alors le jeune homme à ses pieds, qui jusque là était resté immobile frémir à ces mots. Puis, voyant que son fils allait protester, le roi expliqua:  
  
"Je connais tes goûts mon fils et je sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas voulu d'une fille, c'est pourquoi je t'offre ce garçon qui, j'en suis sûr, te conviendra parfaitement comme amant."  
  
Heero resta silencieux quelques minutes réfléchissant. Ce n'était pas son genre de se servir des gens comme cela, de profiter de son pouvoir sur quelqu'un pour assouvir ses désirs. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un esclave à lui et seulement pour lui. Cependant, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser ainsi le cadeau de son père. Il s'inclina donc devant ce dernier et dit d'un ton résigné :  
  
"Je vous remercie mon père de ce cadeau .  
  
_Bien !"  
  
Puis faisant signe aux gardes :  
  
" Emmenez-le dans la chambre du prince !"  
  
Les deux hommes saisirent l'esclave et le relevèrent avant de l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Le roi reporta alors son attention sur son fils :  
  
"A présent, tu devrais retourner dans la salle de bal Heero, ta fiancée doit t'attendre."  
  
Le jeune homme grimaça à cette idée, puis s'inclina une dernière fois devant son père et sortit rejoindre, bien malgré lui, les invités.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, soulagé que ce 'satané bal' soit enfin terminé, le prince se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Il avait passé une des soirées les plus longues et ennuyeuses de toute sa vie, mais pas sans surprise, songea-t-il en repensant au cadeau de son père. Il fut soudain nerveux à l'idée de retourner dans sa chambre car il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de ce jeune esclave. Arrivé devant sa porte, il inspira un grand coup et entra. Deux lampes étaient allumées de chaque côté du grand lit sur lequel reposait une mince forme recroquevillée dos à la porte. Pensant que le garçon dormait, Heero s'approcha du lit puis s'accroupit devant lui pour l'observer. Le jeune homme était toujours ligoté et bâillonné. Son visage avait un air doux et paisible, toutefois deux longues traînées sous ses yeux clos et sur ses joues montraient bien qu'il avait pleuré avant de s'endormir.  
  
'Il semble si fragile, si vulnérable ... mais il est tellement beau ...' pensa le prince qui pouvait enfin voir entièrement son visage et qui resta comme hypnotisé par cette image.  
  
Il remarqua alors qu'une longue lanière de cuir reliait le collier du jeune esclave, sur lequel Heero vit ses propres insignes royales : deux ailes blanches gravées, au montant du lit, ce qui le rendit soudain furieux. Comment pouvait-on traiter de la sorte un être humain en l'attachant comme un chien avec une laisse ? Heero se releva et détacha la lanière du montant du lit. Ensuite il se pencha et passa délicatement sa main derrière le cou du garçon afin de dénoué aussi son bâillon quand soudain l'esclave se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux. Le prince suspendit son geste lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme reculer précipitamment apeuré, puis se recroqueviller et fermer les yeux à nouveau s'attendant à recevoir un coup pour sa réaction. Heero s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa doucement sa main sur le bras de l'autre pour le calmer. Celui-ci tremblait de tout son corps et n'osait bouger. Il avait passé toute la soirée retenu dans cette pièce à redouter l'arrivée de son nouveau maître. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait essayé de se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était plus qu'un objet servant au prince à assouvir ses désirs. Il n'avait pu empêcher ses larmes de couler et il avait fini par s'endormir épuisé. Heero, ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage, lui dit de sa voix la plus douce :  
  
"Calme-toi et n'ai pas peur , je ne vais pas te faire de mal."  
  
Il expliqua ensuite pour le rassurer :  
  
"Je voulais seulement te retirer ton bâillon quand tu t'es réveillé."  
  
L'esclave se détendit un peu, rouvrant les yeux et le prince continua :  
  
"Je vais te l'enlever mais promets-moi de ne pas crier une fois que ce sera fait sinon tu vas attirer les gardes à la porte. D'accord ?"  
  
Le garçon hocha timidement la tête et se laissa faire, regardant son maître se rapprocher de lui pour détacher son bâillon, ôtant ainsi cette balle qui lui étirait douloureusement la bouche depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Puis, à son grand étonnement, le prince sortit un petit couteau du tiroir de sa commode et trancha les liens qui lui enserraient les poignets.  
  
"Ca va mieux ?" demanda Heero avec un sourire.  
  
Nouveau hochement de tête en réponse. Le garçon n'osait cependant toujours pas relever la tête, gardant l'attitude soumise d'un esclave comme le marchant le lui avait apprit à force de coups, et ses mèches cachaient toujours ses yeux au prince qui ne les avait qu'entraperçut lorsque l'esclave s'était réveillé. Heero, curieux, demanda doucement :  
  
"Regarde-moi, s'il te plait."  
  
Le jeune homme, étonné que son maître soit si gentil et poli avec lui, obéit, dévoilant au prince deux grands yeux d'un bleu violacé.  
  
'Magnifiques' pensa Heero, se noyant dans ce regard.  
  
Le garçon rougit légèrement d'être ainsi dévisagé et le prince se rendant compte de sa gêne demanda :  
  
"Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
_Duo, Maître ...  
  
_Non ! S'il te plait, ne m'appelles pas 'Maître' mais Heero.  
  
_Comme vous voudrez." répondit Duo de plus en plus surprit.  
  
"Et je préfère que tu me tutoie.  
  
_Mais ...  
  
_Je sais que ce n'est pas très habituel dans cette situation mais ça me fait bizarre que quelqu'un qui a un peu près le même âge que moi me vouvoie ... mais ... il faudra que ça reste entre nous bien-sûr.  
  
_D'accord."  
  
Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Heero ne savait pas comment s'expliquer et il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant. Quant à Duo, on lui avait enseigné qu'il ne devait parler que quand son maître lui en donnait l'autorisation ou s'il lui posait des questions. Le prince reprit d'un ton hésitant :  
  
"Je ... c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un esclave et je ne suis pas vraiment pour cette idée mais ... je ne pouvais pas dire non à mon père et ..."  
  
Son regard tomba alors sur la lanière qu'il avait jeté au sol :  
  
"Je ... je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient traité comme ça.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave." répondit Duo, comprenant à quoi Heero faisait allusion, puis il murmura faiblement parlant pour lui-même :  
  
"J'ai l'habitude ..."  
  
Mais le prince l'entendit, se saisit vivement du poignet du garçon qui sursauta et lui dit fixant son regard dans le sien :  
  
"Non, ne dis pas ça ! Je n'aime pas que l'on traite quelqu'un comme cela, c'est inhumain ! Personne ne devrait être habitué à ce genre de choses, esclave ou pas !"  
  
Duo fut étonné et apeuré par le brusque haussement de voix d'Heero mais une fois remit de sa surprise, il acquiesça de la tête. Le prince relâcha son poignet puis posa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et lui dit d'un ton plus calme :  
  
"Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne te traitent plus jamais ainsi."  
  
Le garçon lui sourit mais son visage avait un air triste comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment en cette promesse et Heero se dit qu'avec le temps, il apprendrait à lui faire confiance. Il retira sa main et un silence gêné s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Le prince se releva et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Il prit dedans un haut et un pantalon en toile blancs puis revînt vers Duo, les lui tendit en disant :  
  
"Tiens, mets ceci pour dormir. Je vais me laver."  
  
Et il partit dans la salle de bain juste à côté de sa chambre. Se retrouvant seul et détaché, Duo songea pendant un instant à s'enfuir mais il y renonça vite sachant très bien qu'il n'avait aucunes chances d'y parvenir car le château était truffé de gardes dont deux à la porte des appartements du prince. Il profita donc du fait qu'il était seul pour se changer et ensuite n'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire, il s'allongea sur le lit. Son nouveau maître n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que le prince le prenne de force, qu'il se serve de lui comme d'un simple objet sexuel puisque c'était pour cela qu'on le lui avait offert. Mais au lieu de ça, Heero avait été gentil, doux et semblait le considérer comme un être humain égal à lui-même. Duo était étonné et complètement déboussolé par une telle attitude à son encontre alors qu'il n'était qu'un esclave. Toutefois, il restait méfiant et inquiet, se demandant si le prince était vraiment sincère. Épuisé, il n'eut pas la force d'attendre le retour de son maître et s'endormit.  
  
Lorsqu'Heero sortit de la salle de bain, tout propre et habillé pour dormir, il retrouva le garçon à nouveau endormit sur son lit.  
  
'Il devait être vraiment fatigué pour se rendormir aussi vite, mais c'est vrai qu'il est déjà tard' pensa le prince en étouffant un bâillement.  
  
Il vit Duo frissonner dans son sommeil mais cette fois plus de peur mais de froid. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, Heero le souleva légèrement, tira les couvertures et les rabattit sur le jeune homme. Puis, il se glissa dans son lit à côté de Duo et se tourna vers lui pour l'observer. Le souffle du garçon était calme et régulier et faisait bouger les mèches de sa frange sur l'oreiller. Son visage avait retrouvé cet air doux et fragile qui fit sourire le prince avant que celui-ce ne finisse par s'endormir à son tour.  
  
************* 


	2. Première journée

Toujours là pour toi  
  
Auteur : Miko-Tenshi E-mail : mastilde@aol.com Source : Gundam Wing Genre : U.A., romance, yaoi, fantastique, sérieux, OOC Couple : 1+2+1 Disclamer : Persos pas à moi, malheureusement ! Snif .  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsque Duo s'éveilla, il eut l'impression d'être blottit dans un petit nid douillet et il était entouré d'une douce chaleur.  
  
'Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi' se dit-il, souriant et soupirant de contentement.  
  
Mais quand il voulut s'étirer, il se rendit compte que quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et le soleil qui passait entre les rideaux de la fenêtre de la chambre l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière, Duo s'aperçut alors que la douce chaleur provenait du fait qu'il se trouvait blottit contre le corps encore endormit du prince dont le bras lui enserrait la taille et dont le visage reposait à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Il bloqua durant un instant puis se mit à rougir de cette proximité. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler le prince. Des cheveux bruns et courts en batailles dont les mèches rebelles retombaient sur l'oreiller, un visage carré et bien dessiné, des yeux légèrement bridés, un nez droit et fin, des lèvres charnues et une peau mate. Il avait entendu dire que le prince Heero était très beau et il se dit en le regardant que c'était parfaitement vrai. Soudain, inconsciemment dans son sommeil, Heero resserra sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme, collant davantage leur deux corps ensembles et faisant encore plus rougir Duo. Et l'attention de ce dernier revint alors au visage paisible du prince. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté à observer ainsi son maître quand il se retrouva soudain le regard perdu dans deux lacs d'un bleu prussien.  
  
Lorsqu'Heero ouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de constater que son jeune esclave était blottit dans ses bras. Le garçon ne semblait plus avoir aussi peur de lui que la veille puisqu'il avait à l'évidence rechercher sa présence sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il dormait. Puis Heero vit que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face le fixait de ses beaux yeux violacés sans bouger comme hypnotisé. En effet, Duo était incapable de détacher son regard de celui du prince, se contentant de rougir de gêne. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux d'une couleur si intense et il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un abîme sans fin. Le regard du prince tomba alors sur deux lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes. Ne pouvant résister davantage, Heero posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Duo puis, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. A ce contact, toutes pensées cohérentes s'évanouirent de l'esprit de Duo tant c'était doux, léger et agréable. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la main sur sa joue glisser vers son cou et la langue d'Heero cherchant à s'insinuer dans sa bouche, il paniqua. Il se dit que le prince avait finalement décidé de profiter de son cadeau et que la nuit précédente n'avait été qu'un sursis avant l'inévitable. Il savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se débattre car le prince était plus fort que lui et avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les réprima, ne voulant montrer sa faiblesse. Perdu dans la douce sensation que lui procurait cette étreinte et ce baiser, Heero sentit, alors qu'il devenait plus entreprenant en voyant que Duo répondait au baiser, le corps du jeune esclave se tendre contre lui. Le prince s'écarta et vit que Duo tremblait. Inquiet, il l'appela doucement :  
  
"Duo ?"  
  
Le jeune homme releva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes retenues et un visage pâle de peur et Heero se maudit intérieurement :  
  
'Mais quel crétin je fais ! Il semblait avoir moins peur de moi et j'ai tout gâché ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! Il a dû s'imaginer que je voulais le .... Il faut que je mette les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes !'  
  
"Duo ... je ... je suis désolé ... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais ... je ne voulais te forcer à rien."  
  
Essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son c?ur, Duo ne se rendit pas compte que ses larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues. Délicatement, le prince les essuya du bout des doigts et attendit encore un peu que le garçon se calme. Puis, il saisit de sa main le menton de Duo et lui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
"Écoute Duo, je t'ai promis que je te protégerai et je le ferai. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit dont tu n'aurais pas envie. D'accord ?"  
  
Duo acquiesça de la tête, il espérait vraiment que le prince tiendrait cette promesse. Après tout, Heero n'avait fait que l'embrasser et c'était arrêté dès que Duo avait cessé de répondre alors pourquoi ne pas le croire. Il se dit qu'il avait été bête de paniquer comme ça mais il avait eut tellement peur, de plus les paroles du marchand d'esclaves puis celles du roi, avant qu'il ne soit offert au prince lui étaient revenues à l'esprit à ce moment là, l'apeurant encore plus. La voix d'Heero le sortit de ses pensées :  
  
"Tu as faim ?"  
  
Le prince se tenait debout à côté du lit et attendait sa réponse. Duo se leva précipitamment :  
  
"Euh, oui, oui bien sûr."  
  
Heero lui sourit avant de se diriger vers l'un des murs de la chambre sur lequel pendait plusieurs cordons rouges. Il tira sur l'un d'eux et quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux mi-longs ondulés et aux yeux couleur noisettes entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une simple robe vert foncé et un petit tablier blanc. Elle s'inclina brièvement et dit d'un air enjoué :  
  
"Bonjour Heero, tu veux que je t'apporte ton petit déjeuné ?  
  
_Bonjour Lua, en fait je voudrais un petit déjeuné pour deux s'il te plait."  
  
La jeune fille remarqua alors la présence de Duo resté près du lit et qui les regardait sans rien dire. Elle s'exclama :  
  
"Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Je n'étais pas là hier mais on m'a raconté que ton père t'avait offert ce garçon !"  
  
Puis, elle s'avança vers Duo et lui dit :  
  
"Bonjour ! Je suis Lua, la femme de chambre du prince. Enchantée de te connaître !"  
  
Remit de sa surprise, le jeune homme lui répondit :  
  
"Bonjour, moi c'est Duo."  
  
Elle lui sourit, lança un :  
  
"Je reviens tout de suite !"  
  
Et ressortit rapidement de la chambre. Heero marcha jusqu'à la grande porte-fenêtre, tira les rideaux et l'ouvrit en grand laissant entrer l'air frais du matin. Le silence qui suivit mit Duo mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas le silence car cela lui rappelait trop les périodes sombres de son passé, aussi fut-il soulagé lorsqu'Heero se retourna vers lui et dit :  
  
"Je vais te faire visiter mes appartements."  
  
Le jeune esclave le suivit et ils passèrent dans la pièce d'à côté qui n'était autre que la salle de bain dont la baignoire centrale ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à une baignoire. Ensuite, il y avait un salon, une bibliothèque, une salle d'entraînement et enfin deux chambres d'amis avec chacune une salle de bain. Les pièces étaient toutes spacieuses et éclairées mais décorées dans un style plutôt simple et avec une dominante de bleu qui semblait être la couleur préférée du prince.  
  
'Ouahhh ...C'est vraiment super beau ici !' pensa Duo émerveillé, 'Heero a de la chance de pouvoir vivre dans un tel confort.'  
  
Heero qui l'observait du coin de l'?il reprit :  
  
"Tu peux circulez librement ici, il n'y a que moi qui y vit. Lua est souvent là aussi pour le service mais elle a sa chambre juste à côté de mes appartements. Si tu veux, tu pourra dormir dans une des chambres d'ami, je ne reçois personne en ce moment.  
  
_C'est vrai ?" demanda Duo à la fois stupéfait que le prince fasse une telle proposition à un esclave et enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir vivre ici.  
  
"Oui.  
  
_Merci." répondit-il joyeusement.  
  
Une fois la visite terminée, ils retournèrent dans le salon. Lua s'y trouvait et était en-train de disposer le repas sur la table. Elle les vit s'approcher et dit :  
  
"Comme je ne savais pas ce que Duo aimait, j'ai pris un peu de tout. Asseyez-vous."  
  
Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent à la vue de toute cette nourriture. Il avait été acheté la veille par le roi et après l'avoir lavé et habillé, on ne lui avait donné qu'un repas très simple avec de l'eau et il sentit son estomac se réveiller. Lua servit à Heero du café et des tartines puis elle se tourna vers l'autre garçon :  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?  
  
_Euh ... je ne sais pas, y'en a tellement et y'a plein de trucs que je connais pas."  
  
La jeune fille sourit :  
  
"Et bien, prends ce qui te fait envie."  
  
Duo réfléchit un moment jusqu'à ce que le délicieux parfum du chocolat chaud et des croissants ne parvienne jusqu'à ses narines.  
  
Et quelques minutes plus tard, Heero et Lua regardaient d'un air stupéfait un Duo qui mangeait à une vitesse incroyable son petit déjeuner. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme releva la tête et sembla se rendre compte du regard des deux autres. Il bafouilla un peu honteux de son comportement :  
  
"Désolé ..."  
  
Lua rit de sa gêne puis elle croisa le regard redevenu impassible du prince et rassura vite Duo :  
  
" Ce n'est pas grave. On peut dire que tu avais faim on tout cas !"  
  
Duo répondit au sourire amicale de la jeune fille et reprit son repas plus doucement. Il jeta un coup d'?il à Heero pour observer sa réaction mais celui-ci continuait tranquillement de manger comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Le jeune servante se retira, les laissant seuls tout les deux et quand il eurent fini Heero demanda :  
  
"Je dois aller à mon entraînement ce matin, tu veux venir avec moi ou préfère-tu rester ici ?  
  
Duo, curieux de voir en quoi consistait cet entraînement et ne voulant pas rester tout seul, répondit :  
  
"J'aimerais venir avec vous ... euh avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
  
_Bien.  
  
Puis ils retournèrent se préparer dans la chambre. Heero enfila un pantalon noir et un débardeur vert pour l'entraînement et laissa Duo se choisir une tenue simple : un pantalon rouge foncé légèrement bouffant sur le bas et un haut noir sans manches. Il avait refait sa natte qui se balançait dans son dos alors qu'ils se rendaient à la grande salle d'entraînement du château. Duo remarqua que les gens qu'ils croissaient dans les couloirs du château, les dévisageaient et en particulier lui et le collier qu'il portait autour du cou. Il savait ce que tout ces gens devait pensé de lui, il baissa la tête voulant éviter leur regards et suivit sans rire dire le prince.  
  
Arrivés à la salle d'entraînement, Duo vit Heero jeter un coup d'?il circulaire, comme cherchant quelqu'un, puis traverser la pièce sans plus se soucier des autres qui s'entraînaient déjà par deux ou tout seuls. Il le suivit jusqu'à une autre pièce adjacente où un homme très grand, chauve et à la carrure imposante les voyant entrer, s'avança vers Heero et lui dit en s'inclinant :  
  
" Bonjour Heero. Te voilà, je ne savais pas si tu allais venir ou pas ce matin, avec la fête d'hier soir je pensais que tu dormais encore.  
  
_Bonjour Maître O.  
  
_Wufei a commencé sans toi." ajouta l'homme en désignant un autre garçon qui s'entraînait avec un sabre au milieu de la salle. "Tu m'amènes un nouvel élève ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé en se tournant à nouveau vers le prince et Duo.  
  
"Maître O, voici Duo, Duo je te présente Maître O, le maître d'armes et de combats du château."  
  
Maître O salua le jeune homme d'un signe de tête auquel Duo répondit, puis l'homme ajouta avec un sourire :  
  
"Bienvenue au château Hellain, mon garçon.  
  
_Merci.  
  
_Heero, je vois que Wufei t'attend, tu devrais aller le rejoindre.  
  
_Oui."  
  
Le prince prit l'un des sabres accrochés au mur et s'avança vers l'autre garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui attendait immobile et calme son futur adversaire. Le maître d'armes posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo et désigna un banc :  
  
"Viens mon garçon, allons nous asseoir là-bas pour les regarder."  
  
Duo acquiesça et le suivit avant de reporter son attention sur les deux autres qui étaient maintenant face à face.  
  
"Alors Heero ..., demanda Wufei d'un ton malicieux avant de jeter un rapide coup d'?il à Duo, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?"  
  
Heero croisa sa lame avec celle de Wufei et répliqua d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder impassible avant d'attaquer :  
  
"Je ne l'ai pas violé."  
  
L'autre para l'attaque et répondit en le fixant de ses yeux noirs :  
  
"Je n'ai jamais dis ça.  
  
Et il attaqua à son tour.  
  
De son banc, Duo regardait le duel, admirant les mouvements rapides et précis que les deux combattants échangeaient.  
  
"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mon garçon ? Je vois que ça a l'air de te plaire."  
  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'homme assit à ses côtés qui l'observait d'un air amusé.  
  
"Oui, je trouve que c'est très beau. C'est la première fois que je vois un combat comme ça, on dirait une sorte de danse, une danse guerrière.  
  
_C'est vrai, admit Maître O avant de reporter son attention sur les deux autres, le combat au sabre est un art, chaque attaque doit être précise et calculée, chaque pas comme un pas de danse. C'est une technique de combat qui oblige à faire bouger tout son corps et il faut être en harmonie avec son corps.  
  
_En tout cas, ils ont l'air très forts tout les deux. Ils doivent s'entraîner depuis longtemps, non ?  
  
_Heero et Wufei sont mes deux élèves les plus doués et pas seulement au sabre. Ils ont commencé à l'âge de 5 ans et je leur ai appris les différentes techniques de combat que je connaissais, comme les arts martiaux, le sabre, l'épée, le kendo et le tir à l'arc.  
  
_Ouaahh, ça fait beaucoup, dit Duo impressionné, mais au moins comme ça, ils savent bien se défendre."  
  
Puis il ajouta d'une voix plus basse et un peu triste :  
  
"Moi, je ne sais même pas tenir une épée."  
  
Le maître d'armes le fixa un instant avant de poser à nouveau sa large main sur l'épaule du garçon :  
  
"Tu sais Duo, tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur Heero comme maître. C'est quelqu'un de bien et même s'il est plutôt renfermé, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas."  
  
Le natté le remercia d'un sourire puis reporta son regard sur le prince et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui combattaient toujours. Aucun des deux ne semblait montrer de signes de faiblesses ou de fatigue et Duo était incapable de prédire qui allait l'emporter.  
  
"A votre avis Maître O, lequel va gagner ?  
  
_Et bien, en général, chacun gagne une fois sur deux, mais là je ne sais pas vraiment. Wufei est plus en forme mais Heero semble très déterminé à le battre."  
  
'Il veut peut-être t'impressionner' pensa-t-il, souriant pour lui-même.  
  
Heero attaquait, parait les coups et attaquait de nouveau, sans relâche essayant de trouver une faiblesse dans la défense de Wufei. Il voulait absolument gagner aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait montrer à Duo de quoi il était capable, prouver qu'il était plus fort que son adversaire, et puis le petit sourire et les allusions de Wufei tout à l'heure l'avait énervé.  
  
Wufei considérait Heero comme son meilleur ami, son frère d'armes, il le connaissait très bien et il savait quels sujets il fallait mieux éviter avec lui. Mais il savait aussi qu'il suffisait de le mettre en colère pour qu'Heero donne tout ce qu'il avait au combat, et Wufei aimait ce genre de combat car Heero était aussi son plus grand rival, le seul qui soit parvenu à le vaincre en duel. Cependant il était un peu étonné de toute l'énergie avec laquelle le prince se battait aujourd'hui et il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses attaques.  
  
'Notre cher Heero l'insensible semble avoir trouvé une nouvelle motivation.' se dit-il en songeant au garçon à la natte que le roi avait offert à son ami.  
  
Un coup plus précis, plus rapide et plus fort que les précédents fit voler le sabre de Wufei qui se retrouva avec la pointe d'une lame aiguisée à quelques centimètres de la gorge. Heero, haletant et ruisselant de sueur, le fixa un moment de ses yeux froids avant de baisser son arme. Wufei lui souffla :  
  
"Je te connais bien Heero et je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça."  
  
Et il lui sourit. Le prince ne dit rien mais hocha la tête et son regard s'était radoucit. Ils se dirigèrent alors tout deux vers le jeune esclave et leur maître d'armes.  
  
*************  
  
Note : Un petit commentaire ? Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire la suite ! Si quelqu'un sait où je pourrais me procurer la série Gravitation en vidéo, merci de m'en faire part, j'aimerais trop m'acheter cet anime ! Merci ! 


	3. Rêve

Toujours là pour toi.  
  
Auteur : Miko-Tenshi, E-mail : masthilde@aol.com, Source : Gundam Wing, Genre : U.A., romance, yaoi, OOC, sérieux, fantastique. Couple : 1+2+1 et 5+Meiran+5, Disclamer : Persos pas à moi.  
  
Note : Ce chapitre est un cadeau à Pitchoune en remerciement pour sa review puisqu'elle a été la 1ère à m'en envoyer une ! J'espère que ça lui plaira !  
  
Merci à Mimi Yuy, Squallinou, Sakura Hiwatari, Lian Landra, Aky, Lilou1, Dstine, Yami-rose, Shunrei et Enyo85 pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements ! J'ai répondu à certains mais pas à tous parce qu'en fait je ne peux répondre à vos mails que le week-end ! Parce que la semaine je suis à l'université.  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Maître O accueillit avec un grand sourire les deux garçons qui revenaient vers eux encore un peu essoufflés de leur duel au sabre.  
  
"Heero, Wufei, c'était un très beau combat, vous vous améliorez de jours en jours. Toutefois Wufei, il faut que tu assures mieux ta garde et toi Heero fait bien attention à ton jeu de jambes. Sinon c'était parfait."  
  
Duo les coupa d'une voix d'enthousiaste avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de répondre à leur maître d'armes :  
  
"Oui c'est vrai, c'était vraiment super, magnifique ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça !"  
  
Le natté crut un instant avoir encore fait une bêtise lorsqu'il vit le regard ahuri de Wufei à ses paroles, mais son maître ne sembla pas contrarié par son attitude. Au contraire, Heero fit un petit sourire discret, intérieurement heureux que sa "prestation" ait plut à Duo. Quant à Maître O, il avait plutôt l'air amusé. Le prince présenta rapidement Duo et Wufei.  
  
"Duo ?" fit Wufei, "quel étrange prénom."  
  
L'esclave ne répondit pas mais dévisagea de plus près le jeune homme dont les cheveux étaient attachés en une petite couette sévère mais dont les mèches qui s'en étaient échappées à cause du combat, lui donnaient un air sauvage. Ses yeux bridés brillaient d'une lueur de défi. Une voix féminine appela :  
  
"Wufei !"  
  
La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur une jeune fille aux yeux et aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Wufei. Elle s'avança jusqu'à eux et salua poliment chacun.  
  
"Meiran, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Wufei.  
  
"Il faut que je te parle .... j'ai ... j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire."  
  
Elle paraissait mal-à-l'aise et triturait nerveusement le pan de sa tunique rouge et blanche. Le visage du garçon s'adoucit et il posa sa main sur les siennes pour la calmer :  
  
"C'est d'accord."  
  
Puis voyant bien qu'elle préférait qu'ils soient seul tout les deux pour discuter, il se tourna vers les autres :  
  
"Veuillez nous excuser."  
  
Et ils partirent.  
  
"Et bien ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui Heero. A demain."  
  
Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle d'entraînement, Duo n'arrêtait pas de jeter de petits coups d'?il à Heero. Il le regardait comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui parler puis hésitant il baissait la tête et semblait se replonger dans ses pensées. Heero voyait bien que le garçon voulait lui demander quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas et ce petit jeu commençait à l'agacer. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et se tourna vers Duo :  
  
"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
  
Duo recula un peu surpris puis se lança :  
  
"Euh ... la fille qui est arrivée après votre combat ...  
  
_Meiran.  
  
_Oui, c'est ... la petite amie de Wufei ou sa s?ur ?  
  
_C'est sa femme.  
  
_Quoi ?!?"  
  
Heero se remit à marcher et Duo reprit en le suivant :  
  
"Ils sont déjà mariés ? Pourtant ils n'ont pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que nous ...  
  
_Ils se sont mariés à l'âge de 14 ans.  
  
_Si jeunes ?  
  
_C'était un mariage arrangé et c'est une tradition dans leurs familles.  
  
_En tout cas, ça ne semble pas trop les déranger, ils ont l'air de bien s'aimer.  
  
_Au début, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout.  
  
_Pourquoi ?" demanda le jeune homme à la natte de plus en plus curieux.  
  
Heero fit un petit sourire en se remémorant ça :  
  
"Meiran était une vraie peste avec Wufei et ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.  
  
_Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
  
_Je pense qu'ils ont appris à s'apprécier à force de vivre ensemble." répondit le prince avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
Arrivés devant les appartements d'Heero, un serviteur l'interpella :  
  
"Prince Heero, le Roi souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous et il vous invite à partager son déjeuner."  
  
Heero sourit au mot 'invitation' qui avec son père était plutôt un ordre.  
  
"Bien, dîtes-lui que je le rejoindrais."  
  
Dès qu'ils furent dans sa chambre, le prince tira sur le cordon pour appeler Lua et une fois celle-ci arrivée, il lui dit :  
  
"Lua je dois déjeuner avec mon père, tu peux t'occuper de Duo s'il te plait ?  
  
_Bien sûr.  
  
_Mais je ..."  
  
La jeune fille coupa Duo en le prenant par le bras et elle l'entraîna dans une autre pièce, laissant Heero seul se changer pour le repas.  
  
"Allez Duo, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu vas le revoir ton Heero !" plaisanta Lua après avoir refermé la porte et souriant à la mine déconfite du garçon.  
  
"Ce n'est pas ça Lua. C'est juste que ... que je suis pas un petit garçon qu'il faudrait que tu gardes !  
  
_Mais non, ce n'est pas ce qu'Heero a voulut dire ! Et puis, tu es peut- être un 'grand garçon' mais comment aurais-tu fait pour manger ce midi, hein ? Tu ne sais même pas encore où se trouvent les cuisines !  
  
_Euh ... je me serais laissé guidé par mon estomac ! L'appel de la faim est plus fort que tout !" répondit-il, l'index levé et d'un air connaisseur qui fit rire la jeune fille.  
  
Duo sourit, heureux d'avoir fait rire Lua et oubliant pendant quelques minutes tout ses soucis et sa condition d'esclave. Il avait confiance en cette fille plutôt sympathique et il se dit qu'elle avait raison, Heero voulait sans doute seulement que Lua l'aide à se repérer. Même s'il avait encore un peu peur du prince, les paroles de Maître O l'avaient persuadé de donner une chance à Heero de gagner sa confiance.  
  
Le roi, drapé de rouge, était assis fièrement au bout de la grande table dans sa salle à manger. Il tourna le regard vers son fils, installé à sa droite et qui mangeait, comme à son habitude silencieux et sans prêter attention aux serviteurs qui défilaient pour leur servir les différents plats.  
  
"Alors Heero, est-ce que mon cadeau d'anniversaire t'a plut ?"  
  
Il porta sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres et bu lentement attendant une réponse. Le prince dit d'une voix impassible, essayant de ne pas s'énerver au ton ironique du roi :  
  
"Oui père.  
  
_Si tu n'es pas satisfait de cet esclave, dis-le moi et je ferai en sorte de le rendre plus obéissant."  
  
Heero savait très bien ce que ces paroles voulaient dire.  
  
'Si jamais je me plaignais de Duo, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire fouetter.' pensa-t-il.  
  
"Je n'ai aucuns problèmes avec lui père, je vous remercie."  
  
Il craignait que le roi ne lui pose davantage de questions sur son esclave mais il fut soulagé lorsque ce dernier changea de conversation.  
  
Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Duo se tenait debout près d'une fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle Heero lui avait permis de s'installer. Il regardait distraitement à travers la lucarne la cour du château où les gens s'affairaient à leurs tâches. Il aurait bien aimé faire une ballade dans les jardins mais ça ne lui disait rien d'y retourner tout seul. Lua lui avait déjà fait une visite rapide du château et il ne voulait pas monopoliser le temps de la jeune servante qui avait sûrement autre chose à faire. De plus, le palais était tellement vaste qu'il était sûr d'être bien capable de s'y perdre. Et puis, il préférait éviter d'avoir à supporter les regards méprisants ou dégoûtés des gens qu'il croissait.  
  
Lua entra dans la pièce portant un grand panier rempli de linge. Duo, sortant de ses pensées, se tourna vers la jeune fille qui sortait de grands morceaux de tissu blanc du panier.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
_Je mets des draps propres dans ton lit pour que tu puisses dormir dedans ce soir.  
  
_Je peux t'aider ?"  
  
Elle acquiesça voyant bien que le jeune homme s'ennuyait depuis que le prince était parti à sa leçon avec le professeur J.  
  
"Bien sûr."  
  
Toujours aussi curieux, Duo lui demanda :  
  
"Pourquoi Heero doit-il suivre des leçons ?  
  
_Il m'a dit qu'il devait apprendre à gérer le royaume pour le jour où il sera à son tour roi de Hellain à la mort de son père.  
  
_Ah ... ça doit pas être drôle.  
  
_C'est sûr vu la tête qu'il fait lorsqu'il en revient d'habitude et en plus le professeur J est un petit vieux bizarre et rabougri avec un bras en moins ...... voilà c'est fini !" dit Lua en tirant bien sur les draps. "Tu vas dormir comme un bébé là-dedans !"  
  
'Je l'espère.' pensa Duo sans grandes convictions.  
  
Le soir venu, Heero couché dans son lit n'arrivait pas à dormir, pas qu'il dorme beaucoup en général mais cette fois trop de pensées lui passaient par la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser tout ce qui était arrivé depuis hier ... depuis son anniversaire ... depuis l'arrivée de Duo ... Duo qui devait très certainement être en train de dormir tranquillement dans la chambre d'amis. Et cette nuit, le prince n'avait plus le beau visage de son esclave à contempler en attendant que le sommeil l'emporte au pays des rêves. Alors Heero se leva de son lit et silencieusement, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis, en espérant que le jeune homme soit bien endormit. Il voulait le voir, juste une fois et après il retournerait se coucher.  
  
Duo observait d'un air anxieux le marchand d'esclaves et l'homme imposant avec lequel il discutait un peu plus loin. Tout les esclaves de ce marchand étaient regroupés dans cette grande pièce froide et étaient surveillés par ses hommes armés de fouets. Le natté frissonna, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui pour se réchauffer un peu. L'homme avec qui le marchand parlait devait être quelqu'un d'important vu les riches vêtements qu'il portait. Le marchand s'approcha du groupe d'esclaves et choisit parmi eux, en les tirant brutalement par le bras, une dizaine de jeunes hommes, dont Duo fit partie, et fit sortir les autres. L'homme passa devant chaque esclave les regardant attentivement avant de s'arrêter devant Duo qui sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit dire au marchand en le montrant du doigt :  
  
"Celui-la."  
  
Duo n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser vraiment ce qu'il se passait qu'il se retrouva seul dans la pièce avec le marchand, son client et un garde. Il baissa les yeux, toujours frissonnant de froid mais cette fois de peur aussi et attendit la suite des évènements qui devaient décider de son avenir. L'homme se mit à tourner autour de lui en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.  
  
"Êtes-vous sûr que ne préféreriez pas plutôt une fille votre Majesté, j'en ai des très belles qui combleront sûrement votre fils ?" demanda le marchand.  
  
Duo sursauta à nouveau, étonné :  
  
'Cet homme est le roi de Hellain en personne !'  
  
"Non c'est inutile, les femmes ne l'intéressent pas." répondit le roi. "Celui-ci a l'air en bonne santé.  
  
_Il l'est votre Majesté, regardez ..."  
  
Le marchand força le jeune homme à ouvrir la bouche en appuyant fortement sur ses joues pour montrer ses dents. Il l'avait à peine lâché que le roi s'avança vers Duo à son tour et l'attrapa par les cheveux. L'homme lui tira sans douceur la tête en arrière pour mieux voir son visage. Duo grimaça sous la douleur mais ne cria pas de peur d'être puni.  
  
"Et il est très beau." ajouta le roi. "Mon fils devrait bien s'amuser avec ça."  
  
Le sourire pervers qu'il arborait ne disait rien de bon au natté qui pâlit et serra les poings pour dissimuler son tremblement. Le roi demanda :  
  
"J'espère cependant qu'il est bien obéissant et soumis.  
  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas votre Majesté." répondit le marchant en caressant le fouet accroché à sa ceinture avec un sourire sadique. "Je peux vous assurer qu'il a été parfaitement dressé ..."  
  
CLAC ! Le fouet s'abattit violemment sur le dos nu du jeune homme, agenouillé par terre, les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête, ses liens si serrés qu'ils lui coupaient la circulation du sang, et qui hurla de douleur sur le coup.  
  
"Ca t'apprendra à me désobéir ! Sale petit arrogant ! Misérable esclave !" grogna le marchand debout derrière lui avant de le frapper à nouveau de son fouet. CLAC !  
  
"Pitié Maître ... je ne recommencerai plus ... je vous le promets ... s'il- vous-plait ... arrêtez ..." balbutia le natté, ses paroles entre-coupées de sanglots, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues sales.  
  
CLAC !  
  
"C'est ta punition !" cria l'homme. "Et c'est tout ce que tu mérites !"  
  
CLAC ! Duo se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il n'avait même plus la force de crier. Il avait mal, il avait faim et il avait froid. Ses cheveux étaient emmêles et sales, sa natte à moitié défaite et son dos lui brûlait comme s'il était en feu. CLAC !  
  
"Non ... pitié ... arrêtez ... s'il-vous-plait ... je ne le ferai plus ... arrêtez ...  
  
Le marchand éclata d'un rire sadique, ignorant ses supplications et ses pleurs. CLAC !  
  
"Arrêtez ... s'il-vous-plait ... pitié ... arrêtez ...  
  
_Duo !  
  
_Non ... pitié ..."  
  
CLAC !  
  
"DUO ! Réveille-toi !!!"  
  
Duo ouvrit les yeux et vit penché sur lui, le visage inquiet du prince Heero qui le secouait légèrement par les épaules. Ses yeux déjà rougis s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes et il éclata en sanglots. Heero ne sachant quoi faire finit par les prendre dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il avait été si inquiet lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre d'amis et qu'il avait vu le jeune homme gémir et pleurer dans son sommeil. Duo enfouit son visage dans son cou et s'accrocha à lui, ses larmes ne cessant de couler mouillant le maillot du prince. Heero lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille pour tenter de le rassurer :  
  
"Chut ... c'est fini Duo, c'est fini ... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Chut ... ne t'en fais pas ... je suis là ... je te protège, c'est promis ..."  
  
Heero resta un long moment à le bercer contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs et ses tremblements se calment un peu. Puis il desserra l'étreinte du jeune homme sur lui et se releva. Pensant que le prince allait retourner dans sa propre chambre pour dormir, Duo se recroquevilla dans son lit froid et se remit à frissonner. Il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir temps que ses souvenirs horribles lui revenaient en tête et même s'il réussissait, ses cauchemars risquaient de recommencer comme chaque nuit. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son matelas s'affaisser. Il releva la tête et vit le prince tirer les draps pour se coucher à côté de lui avant de les rabattre sur eux deux. Puis Heero essuya délicatement de la main ses joues trempées de larmes avant de le reprendre dans ses bras. Trop surpris pour bouger, Duo se laissa finalement aller à la douce et chaude étreinte et ferma les yeux. Heero sourit en voyant son jeune esclave se détendre et caressa à nouveau ses longs cheveux si doux. Il se s'attendait vraiment pas à ça lorsqu'il s'était demandé si Duo dormait tout à l'heure et il se dit que le garçon ne devait pas avoir eu une vie facile pour faire de tels cauchemars. Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps mince et finit par s'endormir tout comme Duo qui ne fit pas d'autres cauchemars cette nuit-là.  
  
Le lendemain matin, le prince se réveilla, Duo toujours blottit contre lui comme la veille mais cette fois-ci l'esclave dormait encore. Heero resta un moment comme ça sans bouger profitant de cet agréable réveil et respirant le doux parfum des cheveux du jeune homme dans ses bras qui sentaient la vanille. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir profité de la faiblesse de Duo mais en même temps sa présence semblait l'avoir rassuré. Heero n'avait pas réfléchir, il avait suivi ses émotions et maintenant Duo dormait tranquillement et n'avait plus fait de mauvais rêves de toute la nuit. Il passa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qui avait reprit des couleurs mais il suspendit soudain son geste.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ?'  
  
Heero se ressaisit et se leva en faisant bien attention de pas réveiller Duo, préférant le laissé à son sommeil paisible, avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour se préparer à son entraînement avec Maître O et Wufei.  
  
Lorsqu'il revînt à ses appartements deux heures plus tard, le prince retrouva Duo dans la bibliothèque. Ce dernier lisait tranquillement un livre dans un des canapés. Il releva la tête en le voyant entrer dans la pièce et lui sourit timidement.  
  
"Bonjour Heero.  
  
_Bonjour."  
  
Heero s'assit à côté de lui, légèrement fatigué après son entraînement. Ils se regardèrent un instant un peu gênés tout les deux. Quand Duo s'était réveillé ce matin-là, il était seul dans le lit et s'était demandé pendant un moment s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais il avait vu ensuite la forme du corps d'Heero que le matelas avait gardé à l'endroit où il avait dormit prouvant que sa présence n'était pas un rêve. Finalement ne sachant pas quoi dire, le prince se releva et il se dirigeait vers les étagères remplies de livres quand Duo l'appela :  
  
"Heero ?"  
  
Celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme hésita un instant et lui dit :  
  
"Merci.  
  
_De rien Duo." répondit Heero avec un petit sourire sincère.  
  
Duo sourit à son tour, un doux et beau sourire qui illumina son visage. Heero le trouva encore plus beau que jamais avec ce sourire et il sentit son c?ur se réchauffer à cette vue et il pensa :  
  
'Je ne sais pas par quoi tu es passé avant d'arriver ici Duo, mais je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu oublies ces cauchemars et pour te voir sourire à nouveau comme ça.'  
  
********* 


	4. Adaptation

Toujours là pour toi  
  
Auteur : Miko-Tenshi, E-mail : masthilde@aol.com, Source : Gundam Wing, Genre : U.A., romance, yaoi, fantastique, sérieux, OOC. Couple : 1+2+1, 5+M+5. Disclamer : Perso pas à moi. Note : Merci à Pitchoune pour son soutien et ses encouragements, à ma Kitty-Kat ma 1ère lectrice ! Et enfin gros bisou à Misao girl !  
  
Merci à Yami ni hikari, Vivi-chan winner, Lilou1, Enyo85, Yami-Rose et Lian Landra pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Bisou à tous !  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
"Bonjour !" dit joyeusement Duo en entrant dans les cuisines du château.  
  
"Bonjour Duo."  
  
Le jeune homme s'approcha d'une des cuisinières :  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous nous préparez de bon pour ce midi ?  
  
_Du gibier, le roi a organisé une partie de chasse hier." expliqua-t-elle en coupant la tête d'un faisant d'un coup de hachette.  
  
"Pauvre bête ..." soupira Duo.  
  
"Et toi, tu n'es pas avec le prince Heero ?  
  
_Hé, je suis pas son garde du corps !  
  
_Comme s'il en avait besoin d'un.  
  
_Oui c'est vrai. Il est à son entraînement et je me suis levé trop tard pour l'accompagner.  
  
_Tu as préféré faire la grasse matinée oui ...  
  
_C'est pas de ma faute, je dormais si bien."  
  
Il rougit en repensant qu'une fois de plus, il avait dormi avec Heero, venu le consoler après un autre cauchemard.  
  
"Bon ben, je vais y aller." dit-il précipitamment en s'éloignant pour cacher sa gêne. "Bonne journée !  
  
_A toi aussi, Duo." répondit la femme, à qui la soudaine rougeur du garçon n'avait pas échappée. Elle sourit et retourna à son travail.  
  
De son côté, le jeune homme natté marchait en direction des jardins. Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était ici et il s'était un peu habitué à cette nouvelle vie. Il avait fait connaissance avec les gens du palais et ceux-ci avaient alors cessé de le regarder avec mépris et dégoût et semblaient à présent l'apprécier. Il s'arrêta à un croisement :  
  
"Alors, les jardins ... c'est par là !" dit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation et content de pouvoir enfin s'y retrouver un peu dans ce château, avant d'arriver finalement à destination.  
  
Le natté entra dans les serres, seul endroit qui à cette époque de l'année, était encore rempli de magnifiques fleurs. A u milieu d'une des serres, Duo reconnu un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et habillé d'un maillot aussi coloré (1) que les fleurs qui l'entouraient. Entendant des pas se rapprocher, l'homme se tourna vers lui.  
  
"Ah salut Duo ! Ca va mon gars ?  
  
_Bonjour Howard, ça va merci.  
  
_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire de beau ici ?  
  
_Et bien, j'aide Lua. Elle m'a demandé de venir chercher les fleurs.  
  
_T'es un bon garçon, Duo. C'est sympa de ta part de l'aider mais tu vas finir par lui piquer tout son boulot si tu continue comme ça !" fit Howard en rigolant.  
  
Duo se gratta la tête d'un air gêné.  
  
"Ben en fait, je m'ennuyais alors, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais pas lui donner un p'tit coup de main pour m'occuper et en plus, j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et c'est pas en faisant des allers-retours dans la bibliothèque d'Heero que ça aurait marché. Je l'ai tellement suppliée qu'elle a finit par accepter. Aucune fille ne peut résister à mon charme." plaisanta Duo avec un clin d'?il au vieil homme, ce qui fit rire ce dernier.  
  
Mais le jeune homme reprit son sérieux et ajouta, baissant les yeux :  
  
"Et puis, ça me gêne un peu de ne rien faire. C'est vrai, je suis un esclave et je suis sensé servir mon maître, le roi m'a acheté pour "amuser" son fils, comme il l'a dit lui-même, mais Heero n'est pas comme ça et je l'en remercie mais ... je ne lui sert à rien en fait. Ca me gêne aussi parce que je dois sûrement être la seule personne à ne pas travailler dans ce château.  
  
_Duo ... tu ...  
  
_Tu te trompe !  
  
_Meiran ?!" dit Duo surpris en se retournant vers la jeune fille qui s'approchait d'eux. Celle-ci reprit tout de suite, fixant le garçon d'un air sévère :  
  
"J'ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire et tu as tort en disant que tu es inutile pour Heero. Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, Heero a changé. Tu peux me croire, je le connais bien et depuis longtemps, et je crois que ta présence lui fait du bien. Il sourit beaucoup plus depuis que tu es là."  
  
Duo dévisagea un moment Meiran, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Lui n'avait pas remarqué de changement particulier chez le prince mais il était vrai qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis deux semaines, contrairement à elle alors ...  
  
"Je te crois."  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille se radoucit et elle continua d'une voix plus basse :  
  
"Et puis, tu sais, le roi aussi a ses esclaves pour "s'amuser" et même lorsque la reine était encore en vie. Tu n'es pas le seul dans cette situation mais je suis sûre qu'il traite ces filles beaucoup moins bien qu'Heero le fait avec toi."  
  
'Ca ne m'étonnerais pas.' songea Duo, en repensant à sa première rencontre avec cet homme, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.  
  
Howard, qui avait suivi silencieusement l'échange, se dit qu'il valait peut- être mieux changer de conversation. Il s'adressa à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs :  
  
"Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Mme Chang ?"  
  
Ces paroles ramenèrent le garçon à la natte à la réalité.  
  
"Je vais vous laissez."  
  
Il prit les fleurs qu'il était venu chercher et sortit des serres.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Heero et Wufei sortaient de la salle d'entraînement. Après avoir marché un moment en silence, Wufei décida de faire un peu parler son ami qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
"Tu n'étais pas très en forme ce matin, Heero. Serait-ce parce que Duo n'était pas là pour t'encourager ?"  
  
Le prince ne répondit pas et se contenta de fusiller Wufei du regard. Celui- ci fit un petit sourire narquois, nullement effrayé par ce regard tueur, y étant habitué depuis longtemps.  
  
"Bon puisque tu ne semble pas avoir envie de parler, je vais aller retrouver Meiran. Bonne journée."  
  
Heero regarda son ami s'éloigner et fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de Wufei était étrange depuis quelques temps, d'habitude il n'y avait pas cette petite touche d'inquiètude dans la voix du jeune homme lorsqu'il parlait de sa femme et il n'était pas aussi pressé de la retrouver, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'ils étaient tout le temps en-train de se disputer tout les deux.  
  
'Toutefois, il n'a pas tort.' songea Heero, poursuivant son chemin vers ses appartements. Toute la matinée, il s'était surpris à penser à Duo. Il voyait des images de lui dans son esprit, comme la peur et la souffrance sur le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il sortait d'un cauchemard. Puis il revoyait le visage endormit et détendu du garçon, son visage ... si beau lorsqu'il lui souriait, si chaleureux.  
  
'Comment peut-on vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un comme Duo ? Qui a bien pu le faire souffrir comme ça ?'  
  
De son côté, Duo se dirigeait également vers les appartements du prince. Plongé lui aussi dans ses pensées, il fixait le sol sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Soudain, il percuta de plein fouet un torse musclé et tomba en arrière. Les bras chargés des paniers de fleurs, il n'avait plus rien pour se rattraper. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc avec le sol quand un bras solide se glissa autour de sa taille et le retînt, stoppant sa chute. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et vit le visage du prince penché au-dessus du sien.  
  
"Ah ... euh ... Heero ..." balbutia-t-il rougissant légèrement à ce contact.  
  
"Duo, ça va ?" demanda le brun, les redressant tout les deux avant de retirer son bras.  
  
"Oui ... excuse-moi, j'aurais dû regarder devant moi." dit-il précipitamment.  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
_Merci de m'avoir rattrapé ..."  
  
Heero hocha simplement la tête. Puis il se tourna et allait continuer sa route quand il dit :  
  
"Tu viens ?"  
  
Duo sourit.  
  
"Alors ton entraînement s'est bien passé ?" demanda-t-il, marchant à côté de son maître.  
  
"Oui.  
  
_Tu ...  
  
_Cet esclave est bien familier avec toi, Heero !" cingla une voix dure derrière eux.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent en même temps et Duo s'agenouilla précipitamment par terre et baissa la tête tandis qu'Heero fronçait de nouveau les sourcils. Le roi de Hellain s'avança, le visage dur et fermé, et avant que le prince n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, l'homme saisit Duo par le col de son habit, le souleva à sa hauteur et lui dit d'une voix froide :  
  
"De quel droit, misérable esclave, te permets-tu de parler ainsi à mon fils !?"  
  
Le garçon à la natte se mit à bafouiller, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour s'expliquer :  
  
"Je ... je suis désolé ... je ne ...  
  
_Peut-être qu'un petit séjour chez le marchand qui me l'a vendu, lui rappellerait les bonnes manières." continua le roi comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute mais d'un ton menaçant, montrant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le faire.  
  
L'homme sourit lorsqu'il vit l'esclave sursauter à ses mots puis se mettre à trembler. Son sourire mauvais s'agrandit encore et il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand son fils intervînt :  
  
"Père, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me tutoyer, il n'a fait que m'obéir."  
  
Heero tentait de garder son calme mais ses poings serrés montraient bien qu'il cachait sa colère. Le roi fixa un moment son fils.  
  
"Dans ce cas ..." dit-il finalement avant de relâcher Duo qui retomba brutalement assit par terre.  
  
L'homme commença à s'éloigner mais arrivé à hauteur du prince, il s'arrêta et lui dit :  
  
"Mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'un esclave, Heero. Alors ne t'y attache pas trop."  
  
Heero ne répondit pas et dès que son père fut hors de vue, il s'approcha de Duo, toujours assit par terre, sans bouger, tremblant et le regard fixé sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui.  
  
"Duo ?"  
  
Celui-ci sursauta à nouveau puis releva lentement la tête. Il était pâle comme un mort.  
  
"Je ... je ne veux pas y retourner ... s'il-te-plait Heero, ne me renvoie pas là-bas ... je ne veux pas y retourner ..."  
  
Sa voix était basse et tremblotante. Il avait eut l'impression que son c?ur s'était arrêté de battre lorsqu'il avait entendu les menaces du roi.  
  
Voyant à quel point Duo était terrifié à la seule idée de retourner chez ce marchand d'esclaves, Heero en conclut que c'était sûrement cet homme qui avait fait tout ce mal au jeune homme. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo.  
  
"Tu n'y retournera pas, Duo. Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé ça. Tu n'as rien fait de mal."  
  
Le natté resta silencieux alors Heero ajouta, espérant le sortir de sa peur :  
  
"Je n'ai aucunes raisons de te renvoyer là-bas."  
  
Il fut soulagé lorsqu'au bout du instant, Duo hocha doucement de la tête, murmurant un faible "Merci".  
  
Le prince lui tendit une main que Duo saisit pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
"Prince Heero !!!" cria Lua arrivant prés d'eux.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Heero, la voyant essoufflée comme si elle avait couru dans tout le château pour le trouver.  
  
"Un messager vient d'arriver pour vous ...  
  
_Un messager ?  
  
_Oui, il vient de Sandrock !"  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, sur les remparts du château de Hellain.  
  
"Hé ! Regarde !" dit l'un des gardes à un autre. "Y'a quelqu'un qui s'approche."  
  
L'autre homme regarda à son tour le chemin qui menait aux portes du château.  
  
"Ah ouais t'as raison ! Ca doit sûrement être le prince de Sandrock et son escorte.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!" demanda le premier surpris.  
  
"Un messager de Sandrock est venu annoncer leur arrivée y'a une semaine environ.  
  
_Ah, ben en tout cas, ils sont vachement nombreux !" rajouta le garde, fixant ébahi le groupe d'hommes qui se rapprochait.  
  
"Ben ouais, c'est la garde personnelle du prince Sandrock, ils sont pas moins de quarante hommes !" répondit le deuxième garde, tout fier d'en savoir plus que l'autre qui le regardait d'un air ahuri.  
  
"Nous voilà arrivé, Prince Quatre." dit le capitaine Rachid en voyant apparaître les portes immenses du château Hellain.  
  
Derrière lui et avant le reste des gardes, chevauchaient trois personnes. L'une d'entre elles, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu foncé, dit avec un petit sourire soulagé :  
  
"Et bien c'est pas trop tôt."  
  
La voyant étirer les bras au-dessus de la tête, un jeune homme, dont la mèche de cheveux châtains cachait la moitié de son visage fin ne laissant apparaître qu'un seul de ses yeux vert émeraude, lui dit :  
  
"Déjà fatiguée, Hilde ?  
  
_Non, mais ça fait trois jours que nous avons quitté Sandrock et je suis bien contente d'être arrivée. J'avoue aussi que l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau dormir dans un vrai lit ce soir me plait assez, pas toi Trowa ?"  
  
Le garçon lui répondit par un léger sourire.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Quatre ?" demanda Hilde au jeune homme qui chevauchait entre elle et Trowa. Son visage était caché par la capuche de la longue cape de voyage qu'il portait pour éviter que les gens le reconnaissent lorsqu'il voyageait.  
  
"Tu as raison, Hilde, moi aussi je suis heureux d'être enfin arrivé."  
  
Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi les lourdes portes et mis pied à terre, le prince Quatre repoussa sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant une courte chevelure doré et de grands yeux d'un bleu océan. Il jeta un coup d'?il à Trowa et Hilde qui confiaient leurs chevaux aux serviteurs et reporta son regard sur le palais. Il sourit en pensant :  
  
'Oui, cela faisait trop longtemps que nous n'avions pas vu Heero.'  
  
*********  
  
A suivre ...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Alors ça vous a plut ? Une petite review ? La suite sera un peu plus longue à venir, désolé mais j'ai pris du retard parce que j'étais malade. A plus et merci toutes vos reviews ! 


	5. Retrouvailles

Auteur : Miko-Tenshi  
  
E-mail : masthilde@aol.com  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : U.A., romance, yaoi, OOC, sérieux, fantastique.  
  
Couple : 1+2+1, 5+M+5, et pour le reste vous verrez en lisant !!!  
  
Disclamer : Et non ils ne sont pas à moi, pourtant je les avais demandés au Père Noël !!!  
  
Note : Ce chapitre est pour ma Kitty-Kat à qui j'avais promis un chapitre avec Quatre et Trowa.  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Merci pour tout vos messages, ça fait trop plaisir !  
  
Chris52 : Bien sûr que Duo-chan et Hee-chan seront ensemble, je suis une fervente supportrice de ce couple, c'est mon préféré ! Quand à Trowa et Quatre, et bien . tu le sera dans ce chapitre, eh il faut garder un peu de suspense !  
  
Mely : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, voilà la suite !  
  
Enyo85 : Je te remercie de ta confiance, c'est gentil, j'espère aussi que personne ne sera déçu ! Lis ce chapitre et tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions sur Trowa, Quatre et Hilde.  
  
Meanne77 : Merci pour tes encouragements, je voulais te dire que j'aime beaucoup ta fic « Retrouvailles. » et que j'ai été ravie de pouvoir lire la suite sur ton site qui est super aussi !  
  
Sekhmet : Merci aussi pour tes encouragements, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour concilier les deux : l'écriture de ma fic et l'université.  
  
Vivi-chan : Moi aussi je trouve Duo trop chou quand il est terrifié et surtout quand c'est Heero qui vient le consoler. Rassure-toi je crois qu'on l'est tous un peu sadique, qui aime bien châtie bien !  
  
Merci aussi à Carina D, Yuna Chan 02 et Yami-Rose pour leurs reviews ! Et un gros merci tout particulier à Pitchoune.Z et à Misao girl, pré- lectrices de ce chapitre pour m'avoir donner leur avis !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles.  
  
Heero s'avança dans la cour-avant du château et aperçut une tête blonde qu'il connaissait bien. Lorsque le prince Quatre le vit à son tour, il se précipita à sa rencontre et le serra amicalement dans ses bras.  
  
"Heero, ça fait plaisir de te revoir."  
  
Le brun ne fut pas surpris de constater que Quatre était toujours aussi démonstratif. Il lui répondit en toute sincérité :  
  
"A moi aussi, Quatre."  
  
Le blond s'écarta et à son grand étonnement, Heero lui souriait.  
  
"Et bien, tu as l'air de bonne humeur." dit-il souriant lui aussi.  
  
Hilde et Trowa les rejoignirent et la jeune fille s'inclina devant Heero en disant :  
  
"Votre Altesse." d'un ton légèrement moqueur.  
  
Trowa se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un simple :  
  
"Heero.", en guise de bonjour mais le petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres montrait qu'il était également content de le voir.  
  
"Venez." les invita Heero en rentrant à l'intérieur vite suivit par ses trois invités.  
  
Une fois dans ses appartements, il leur proposa d'aller s'installer dans le petit salon. Il les laissa passer devant lui pour demander discrètement à Lua :  
  
"Lua, où est Duo ?  
  
_Euh, il est dans le petit salon..."  
  
Heero n'en attendit pas plus et entra à son tour dans la dite-pièce.  
  
"... il dort." finit la jeune servante derrière lui.  
  
"Et bien Heero, tu nous avais caché des choses." dit Quatre.  
  
Ce dernier dévisageait d'un air surpris le jeune homme natté qui était tranquillement endormit dans l'un des canapés du salon, un livre ouvert posé sur son torse. Trowa, quant à lui, remarqua tout de suite le collier noir autour du cou de Duo et demanda à Heero, fronçant les sourcils :  
  
"C'est un esclave ?  
  
_Oui." répondit Heero, toute trace de sourire ayant soudain disparu de son visage. "C'est mon père qui me l'a offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire." expliqua-t-il.  
  
"Je vais le réveiller." proposa Lua mais Heero l'arrêta :  
  
"Non, laisse-le dormir. Je vais le porter dans sa chambre."  
  
Il s'approcha de Duo et glissa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos, avant de le soulever facilement dans ses bras, un peu étonné qu'il soit aussi léger. Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque Duo ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveiller par ses mouvements. La première chose qu'il vit fut trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'observaient d'un air curieux. Il sursauta violemment en laissant échapper un petit cri d'étonnement et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'une fois encore il se trouvait dans les bras du prince. Heero, qui le portait, resserra ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber alors que Duo lui se raccrochait à son cou et le prince se sentit rougir, sachant surtout que les trois autres les regardaient.  
  
"Désolé." s'excusa Duo dont le visage était encore plus rouge que le sien. "Euh, Heero..." chuchota-t-il pour que seul le prince l'entende, "tu, tu peux me reposer par terre, s'il-te-plait ?"  
  
Heero relâcha son étreinte, puis faisant comme si de rien n'était, il se tourna vers ses invités.  
  
"Je vous présente Duo. Duo, voici le Prince Quatre du royaume de Sandrock."  
  
L'esclave s'inclina poliment devant le jeune homme blond que lui désignait son maître et qui lui adressa un sourire amical en disant :  
  
"Enchanté Duo."  
  
Heero lui désigna ensuite le grand jeune homme aux yeux verts puis la jeune fille brune :  
  
"Et voici Trowa Barton et Hilde Schbeiker."  
  
Celle-ci ajouta :  
  
"Les deux gardes du corps personnels du Prince Quatre."  
  
'Ah oui c'est vrai c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils devaient arriver.' se dit Duo, se souvenant la lettre venant de Sandrock.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les cinq confortablement installés sur les canapés du salon pendant que Lua leur servait du thé. Duo avait pensé qu'Heero préférerait se retrouver seul avec ses amis pour discuter tranquillement, et il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait partir pour ne pas les déranger mais le prince Quatre l'avait prié de rester avec eux, lui assurant qu'il ne les gênait nullement.  
  
"Je suis désolé Heero de ne pas avoir pu assister à la fête pour ton anniversaire." dit le petit blond assis en face du brun.  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave Quatre.  
  
père avait besoin de moi et j'ai été obligé de repousser mon arrivée. Comment s'est passé ta fête ?  
  
_C'était ennuyeux." répondit Heero d'un ton neutre et Hilde lui demanda :  
  
"Pourquoi ? Ta chère fiancée n'était pas là ?"  
  
Duo sursauta légèrement à ces mots.  
  
'Heero a une fiancée !?!'  
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette pensée le rendit soudain triste. Heero, lui grimaça à cette idée avant de fusiller la jeune fille de ses yeux glacés, il répondit froidement :  
  
"Si, elle était bien là, malheureusement."  
  
Quatre lui sourit gentiment mais malgré son air innocent, sa voix était pleine d'ironie lorsqu'il dit :  
  
"Allons Heero, je suis sûr que la princesse Réléna est une jeune fille tout à fait charmante."  
  
Le brun ne répondit pas, gardant son air renfrogné tandis que Duo lui retrouvait son sourire en pensant :  
  
'Apparemment, Heero n'aime pas beaucoup cette fille.'  
  
Quatre reprit, changeant de sujet :  
  
"Comment vont Wufei et Meiran ?"  
  
"Comme d'habitude, toujours en-train de se disputer."  
  
Le blond sourit et ils discutèrent tous ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien. Duo remarqua qu'Heero ne parlait pas beaucoup en présence de ses amis, il se contentait de répondre aux questions de Quatre et Hilde qui faisaient à eux deux le principal de la conversation. Ils demandaient au prince les dernières nouvelles ou évoquaient des souvenirs communs, sujet auquel Duo ne pouvait pas vraiment participer et il se sentait un peu exclut. Trowa lui suivait attentivement et silencieusement la conversation. Puis lorsque chacun eut finit sa tasse de thé, Quatre se tourna à nouveau vers Heero et lui dit, toujours souriant :  
  
"Comme je n'ai pas pu t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire le jour-même, je l'ai apporté avec moi aujourd'hui. Il t'attend à l'extérieur car je ne pouvais pas le faire entrer dans le château."  
  
Heero haussa un sourcil, légèrement intrigué par les paroles énigmatiques de son ami.  
  
"On y va ?" proposa Quatre.  
  
Et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour, suivant le prince Quatre qui les menait apparemment vers les écuries. Duo observa le visage d'Heero pour voir s'il était aussi curieux que lui de découvrir son cadeau mais celui-ci gardait une expression neutre.  
  
'Mais comment il fait pour garder son calme comme ça, moi à sa place j'en serais bien incapable.' se dit Duo impressionné.  
  
Arrivé aux écuries, Quatre chuchota quelque chose à un de ses hommes et lorsque ce dernier revint, Quatre se tourna vers Heero et lui dit :  
  
"Joyeux anniversaire Heero ! J'espère qu'il te plait."  
  
Devant eux, au bout de la longe que tenait l'homme, se trouvait un grand étalon blanc.  
  
"Il est superbe." murmura Heero en s'approchant de l'animal pour caresser son pelage clair, "Merci beaucoup Quatre." Il lui fit un sourire que Duo qualifia tout de suite d'adorable, Heero était tellement plus beau lorsqu'il souriait ainsi.  
  
"Je savais que le cheval que ton père t'a offert quand tu étais petit commençait à se faire vieux, alors je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée.  
  
_Et tu as eu raison." répondit Heero.  
  
"C'est Trowa qui l'a dressé lui-même, il y tenait et tu sais à quel point il est doué avec les animaux." expliqua le petit blond avec un sourire complice à Trowa qui ajouta simplement :  
  
"Il s'appelle Wing, il est très rapide.  
  
_Je veux voir ça." dit Heero.  
  
Il fit sceller et harnacher l'étalon avant de se hisser souplement sur la scelle. Puis il donna un coup de talon à l'animal qui s'élança et ils s'éloignèrent au galop en direction du parc.  
  
"Et bien, on peut dire que ton cadeau à l'air de lui plaire !" dit Hilde à Quatre.  
  
"Oui." répondit le blond avant de jeter un coup d'?il à Duo dont le regard fixait encore au loin la direction qu'Heero avait prise. "Ce n'est pas ton avis aussi Duo ?" demanda-t-il amusé.  
  
"Euh... si bien sûr, Prince Quatre." répondit le jeune homme à la natte.  
  
Celui-ci était de plus en plus impressionné par Heero car vu la prestation à cheval qu'il venait de leur faire, il était aussi doué en équitation qu'au duel à l'épée.  
  
"Je ne savais pas que le Prince Heero était aussi doué à cheval." ajouta Duo, préférant appeler Heero par son titre devant les autres depuis que roi de Hellain l'avait surpris à tutoyer son maître et l'avait menacé de le renvoyer chez le marchand d'esclaves.  
  
"Heero est bon en tout de toutes manières, je me demande s'il existe quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas faire." fit Hilde avec un petit rire.  
  
"Je ne dirais pas ça. Il n'est pas très doué en ce qui concerne les relations avec les autres, il est trop renfermé." soupira Quatre.  
  
"Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître." dit Duo.  
  
"Oui, Heero a passé un an au palais de Sandrock pour..."  
  
Un bruit de galop les interrompit. Lorsqu'il vit Heerlen arriver, Duo se dit que Trowa avait vraiment bien fait d'appeler l'étalon Wing, il était si rapide qu'on avait presque l'impression qu'il volait. Le prince s'arrêta près d'eux, sauta du dos du cheval avec un air satisfait, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés par le vent. Il remercia à nouveau Quatre pour son cadeau et félicita Trowa pour le dressage.  
  
"On pourrait aller faire une ballade à cheval tous ensemble demain s'il fait beau ?" proposa Hilde avec enthousiasme.  
  
"C'est une bonne idée." ajouta Quatre tandis que Trowa acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Heero ?  
  
_Oui, pourquoi pas." répondit celui-ci, ravi à l'idée de chevaucher à nouveau Wing.  
  
Heero se tourna vers Duo et s'aperçut que le garçon baissait les yeux, un air triste sur son beau visage. Il lui demanda, espérant lui redonner le moral :  
  
"Duo, veux-tu venir avec nous ?"  
  
Le natté releva vivement les yeux dans sa direction, à nouveau surpris. Il imaginait déjà devoir passer toute la journée de demain tout seul au château. Heero lui fit petit sourire, attendant sa réponse et Duo allait acquiescer, sa déception envolée, lorsqu'il se souvînt d'un petit détail :  
  
"Oui si vous êtes d'accord Prince Heero, mais... je ne suis jamais monter à cheval...  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, je te montrerai comment faire.  
  
_Merci." répondit Duo, affichant ce beau sourire et cet air heureux que le prince aimait tant.  
  
Heero sentit les battements de son c?ur accélérer et une douce chaleur l'envahit sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la cause.  
  
Légèrement troublé mais n'en montrant rien, il se tourna vers ses invités et leur proposa de rentrer, prétextant qu'ils devaient sûrement avoir besoin d'un peu de repos après leur voyage; repos qu'il acceptèrent volontiers. Cependant, Quatre la main posée sur le c?ur et nullement dupe, échangea un sourire complice avec ses deux gardes du corps.  
  
Le soir.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de ce Duo ?" demanda Quatre, après avoir bougé sa tour sur l'échiquier.  
  
Trowa fixa le jeu un moment, réfléchissant à une stratégie avant de répondre :  
  
"Il semble être quelqu'un de bien.  
  
_Oui, c'est aussi mon avis. Tu as vu comment Heero le regardait ?  
  
_Hum.  
  
_C'est normal !" dit Hilde sortant d'entre les étagères de la bibliothèque où ils se trouvaient tous les trois et s'approchant des deux garçons, "Moi je le trouve très mignon Duo !"  
  
Puis elle éclata de rire en voyant la tête du petit blond à ces mots.  
  
"Oh Quat-chan !" le taquina-t-elle, passant doucement ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme par derrière, "Tu sais bien que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux." continua-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
Celui-ci rougit légèrement et soupira, vaincu.  
  
"Tu crois que notre Heero est amoureux où c'est seulement de l'attirance physique ?" demanda Hilde.  
  
"Je ne sais pas." répondit Quatre. "Ses sentiments sont confus pour l'instant."  
  
"Ce serait bien pour Heero, ça lui ferait du bien." ajouta Trowa.  
  
"Oui, mais il faudrait savoir si c'est réciproque." dit la brune.  
  
"Duo aussi n'arrêtait pas de jeter des petits coups d'?il à Heero tout à l'heure.  
  
_Et tu as vu comme il a rougit lorsqu'il s'est réveillé dans les bras d'Heero." remarqua le prince avec un sourire.  
  
Soudain son regard s'assombrit et il continua d'une voix plus basse, posant à nouveau sa main sur son c?ur :  
  
"Mais... j'ai senti comme une grande tristesse en lui et de la peur à un moment, je crois... il a dû lui arriver quelque chose par le passé, quelque chose d'horrible."  
  
Trowa posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et la caressa du pouce en un geste réconfortant et murmura :  
  
"Ton empathie ?"  
  
Quatre acquiesça.  
  
"C'est un esclave. Peut-être que ses anciens maîtres ne le traitaient pas bien." supposa Hilde et le jeune homme aux yeux vert ajouta :  
  
"Ne t'en fait pas Quatre, tu sais très bien qu'il ne lui arrivera rien avec Heero.  
  
_Tu as raison. Et puis, Heero a le droit d'être heureux aussi, il le mérite surtout après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Il a tenté de le cacher mais je sais que cette histoire lui avait brisé le c?ur, je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur en lui. C'est à cause de "lui" si Heero est devenu encore plus renfermé et froid qu'avant. Mais heureusement je sens que Duo n'est pas comme lui, au contraire, d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais vu Heero aussi souriant qu'aujourd'hui ! Ca fait plaisir de le voir comme ça !"dit Quatre avec un grand sourire.  
  
"Hum et c'est grâce à ce garçon." rajouta Trowa. "A ton tour."  
  
Le blond reporta son attention sur le jeu d'échec et après un instant de réflexion, il déclara bougeant sa reine :  
  
"Échec au roi !  
  
_Hé hé ! Notre Quatre est toujours un aussi fin stratège !" rigola Hilde "Je ne vois pas comment tu vas t'en sortir ce coup-ci Trowa.  
  
_En effet." répondit celui-ci, cherchant vainement une contre-attaque. Mais finalement :  
  
"Échec et mat !  
  
_Et oui, c'est encore lui qui a gagné. Je crois que Quat-chan mérite une récompense." dit la jeune à fille à Trowa d'un air malicieux.  
  
Celui-ci jeta un regard amusé aux deux autres avant de se lever et de contourner lentement la table. Il s'accroupit devant Quatre pour se mettre à sa hauteur tout en le fixant intensément, puis il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. Le prince passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à ce baiser avec plus de passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Hilde à côté d'eux dit d'une voix faussement plaintive, la mine boudeuse :  
  
"Ben, et moi alors ?  
  
_Jalouse ?" demanda Trowa, taquin.  
  
_Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de quoi." poursuivit Quatre, reprenant ses mots de tout à l'heure avant de l'embrasser à son tour.  
  
Sans rompre le baiser, la brune vînt s'asseoir sur ses genoux et le petit blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Attendrit, Trowa posa ses lèvres sur la peau douce du cou de Quatre, tout en glissant son bras autour de la taille de Hilde.  
  
Quatre entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et il interrompit à regret le baiser. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers la porte pour y apercevoir un jeune homme natté, ce dernier apparemment plus que surpris de les découvrir dans cette position.  
  
*********  
  
Note : Alors, ça vous a plut ?  
  
BONNE ANNEE 2004 !!! 


	6. Une promenade

Auteur : Miko-Tenshi.  
  
E-mail : masthilde@aol.com  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : U.A., romance, yaoi, sérieux, OOC.  
  
Couple : 1+2+1, 5+Meiran+5, et 4+3+4, 4+Hilde+4 et 3+Hilde+3.  
  
Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi ! Mais je garde espoir ^_^ !  
  
Note : Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Misao girl ! Merci pour ton soutien, tes encouragements et tes appréciations ! Bisous pupuce !  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !  
  
Louise : Merci pour tes vœux de bonne année ! J'espère que la réaction de Duo te plaira !  
  
Mimi Yuy : Je vois que ce ménage à trois a du succès ! Je n'arrivais pas à séparer Quatre et Trowa et je trouvais que Hilde allait aussi bien avec l'un que l'autre ! Je suis contente qu'il te plaise et merci d'avoir recommandé ma fic sur ton site !  
  
Misao girl : Kikou, bon je sais que tu as déjà lu ce chapitre mais j'en profite pour te passer un petit bonjour et te remercier encore de me donner ton avis à chaque fois et de corriger mes fautes ! Biz !  
  
Dstine : Crois-moi tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été surprise par la fin du chapitre précédent ! Bisous.  
  
Vivi-chan winner : Oui moi aussi j'adore Heero sur son cheval, les cheveux au vent ... Dans la série il nous fait d'ailleurs une belle démonstration d'équitation. Contente que le trio t'ait plut !  
  
Sakura Hiwatari : C'est pas grave si tu as été en retard d'un chapitre, en plus je sais que tu es une fidèle lectrice de ma fic, je te remercie beaucoup de m'écrire à chaque fois. Bisous !  
  
ChtiteElfie : Merci ! Tout le monde veut savoir la réaction de Duo ! Du coup, de peur de toutes vous décevoir j'ai dû réécrire 3 fois ce passage alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'adore tes fics, la plupart sont très jolies, malheureusement je n'ai pas toujours le temps de laisser des reviews à toutes les fics qui me plaisent, j'aime surtout celle où Trowa est mi-oiseau et Duo mi-poisson !  
  
Linoa M : Héhé c'était un petit peu le but que ce trio surprenne ! Merci pour le mes, a plus !  
  
Enyo85 : Voilà enfin la suite tant attendue, dis-moi ce que t'en pense ! Bisous !  
  
Yohina : Désolé si la suite a été longue à venir mais comme tu l'as dis j'ai été très occupée, je suis à la fac et j'ai eu des examens et des révisions en janvier, de plus je ne peux taper à l'ordinateur que le week- end ! Enfin bon le voilà et tu sais ce qu'on dit : mieux vaut tard que jamais !  
  
Chapitre 6 : Une promenade ...  
  
Duo s'était arrêté net en entrant dans la bibliothèque et en découvrant Quatre, Trowa et Hilde ensembles, en-train de s'embrasser et de se câliner amoureusement. Il les fixa un moment complètement ébahit pendant que les trois autres le regardait sans bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
'Oups ! C'est ce qui s'appelle être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !' pensa-t-il, une fois le choc et la surprise passés, aussi s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser :  
  
"Désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! Je m'excuse, faites comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !"  
  
Il se retourna précipitamment pour ressortir de la pièce et il sursauta en tombant nez-à-nez avec Heero.  
  
"Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda le brun en voyant l'air troublé du natté, puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme.  
  
Quatre avait les joues rouges et un air gêné, Hilde descendait de ses genoux et Trowa se redressait calmement avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.  
  
"Hum, je vois." fit Heero, nullement surpris par cette scène.  
  
Il avait lui-même arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où, comme Duo, il avait surpris ces trois-là ensemble.  
  
"Euh, je ... je voulais juste reposer ce livre." expliqua Duo, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.  
  
Heero soupira, puis voyant que personne ne semblait décidé à réagir, il poussa doucement Duo dans la pièce et entra à son tour avant de refermer la porte et de se diriger sans un mot vers l'une des fenêtres. Duo le suivit des yeux, intrigué et avec la vague impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Heero s'adossa à un mur et les fixa tout les quatre, attendant. Mais Hilde regardait ailleurs l'air de rien tandis que Trowa observait un Quatre encore rougissant et qui se triturait les mains l'air affreusement gêné et Duo le fixait lui, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. Heero soupira à nouveau, agacé. Il voyait ça gros comme une maison : dès qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls tout les deux, Duo curieux comme il l'était, n'allait pas arrêter de le bombarder de questions sur ce qu'il venait de voir et il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce serait lui qui devrait de charger de ça alors que les responsables de cette situation se trouvaient là. Alors il rejoignit le jeune homme à la natte, l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna gentiment jusqu'au canapé où il le fit asseoir. Puis il se pencha légèrement vers le blond et lui dit :  
  
"Quatre, maintenant qu'il vous a vu, vous feriez mieux de lui expliquer."  
  
Le blond interrogea du regard ses deux gardes du corps qui l'encouragèrent d'un hochement de tête, puis il se lança, son visage adoptant un air très sérieux :  
  
"Duo, cela va sûrement te sembler bizarre et tu vas sans doute être surpris ou choqué je ne sais pas mais Heero a raison, il vaut mieux que tu saches la vérité ... alors voilà, Trowa, Hilde et moi nous sommes ensembles."  
  
Duo ne dit rien pendant un moment puis finit par demander, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir mal compris et d'une voix étonnement calme :  
  
"Tout les trois ? Vous êtes ensembles tout les trois ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Mais, comment vous faites ?! Enfin, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais ...  
  
_Et bien c'est très simple." expliqua Quatre, puis il posa sa main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux avant de poursuivre, "Je les aime tout les deux et je sais que mes sentiments sont réciproques."  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux et coula un regard tendre à ses deux amants qui le lui rendirent. Puis il reporta son regard vers Duo qui semblait un peu surpris mais pas choqué ou dégoûté. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de dire, tout souriant et finalement attendrit :  
  
"C'est mignon !"  
  
Quatre vira à nouveau au rouge foncé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réflexion mais en fut soulagé tout comme Hilde qui souriait aussi et Trowa qui les observait d'un air amusé.  
  
La jeune fille assise à côté du natté remarqua alors le livre que celui-ci tenait toujours à la main et lui demanda :  
  
"Dis-moi Duo, tu sais lire ?!  
  
_Oui pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il à son tour, étonné par cette question. Ce fut Quatre qui lui répondit :  
  
"En fait, c'est plutôt rare chez nous qu'un esclave sache lire et soit instruit, en général ce n'est pas le genre de faculté qu'on leur demande.  
  
_Et bien, je n'ai pas toujours été un esclave. Ce sont mes parents adoptifs qui m'ont appris à lire, à écrire et à compter aussi. Ils étaient très gentils !" expliqua Duo, un doux sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant cette période heureuse de son passé.  
  
Heero, adossé au mur près de la fenêtre, écoutait avec intérêt la conversation. Il se rendit compte que Duo, à force de vivre avec lui et de côtoyer ses proches avait appris pas mal de choses à son sujet même s'il ne savait pas tout, alors que lui ignorait totalement le passé du garçon à la natte. En effet, celui-ci avait le don de parler de tout sauf de lui-même et curieusement, Heero avait la soudaine envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le jeune homme.  
  
"Et tu lis quoi ?" demanda Hilde, se penchant sur le couverture du livre pour lire le titre : "'Contes et légendes anciennes.', c'est du fantastique ! J'adore ce genre d'histoires !  
  
_Oui, moi aussi, ça fait rêver, on a l'impression de voyager dans d'autres mondes !"  
  
Et ils se mirent à discuter tout les deux, apparemment aussi bavard l'un que l'autre et parlant avec enthousiasme de leurs goûts respectifs. Au début, Heero écouta attentivement leur conversation puis au bout d'un moment il perdit le fil et la seule chose qu'il entendait n'était plus que le son de la voix de Duo.  
  
'Il a une si belle voix, légèrement grave et mélodieuse.' pensa-t-il fixant toujours le jeune homme et l'expression de son visage s'adoucit.  
  
Heero était perdu dans sa contemplation lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un le regardait aussi. Il détacha à regret ses yeux bleu prussien de Duo pour croiser le regard de Quatre puis celui de Trowa. Heero fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux du blond : comme si celui-ci manigançait quelque chose et Trowa aussi avec son petit sourire en coin.  
  
"Fichu don d'empathie !" jura Heero.  
  
Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque Quatre lui dit :  
  
"Tu le regardes d'une drôle de façon."  
  
Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire tout de suite taire Duo et Hilde qui se tournèrent vers le brun, le dévisageant étonnés et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir, pris en faute. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais juste avant de sortir, il se ravisa se souvenant qu'il était venu les voir pour leur annoncer quelque chose :  
  
"Wufei et Meiran sont d'accord pour venir avec nous demain pour la ballade.  
  
_Chouette ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu enquiquiner Wufei !" fit Hilde souriante, "Tu vas voir Duo, c'est trop drôle, il se met très vite en colère.  
  
_Je suis pressé d'être à demain." répondit le natté avec enthousiasme.  
  
'Ca promet d'être une belle journée.' pensa-t-il, rêveur.  
  
***  
  
Mais le lendemain matin, Duo se dit que la journée ne commençait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Habillé comme Heero d'une tenue d'équitation plutôt simple, un pantalon noir taillé près du corps, un haut un manteau bien chaud ainsi que des bottes hautes , le jeune homme regardait d'un air un peu inquiet le grand cheval noir qu'un des palefreniers venait de lui amener. Il se rapprocha doucement de l'animal et tenta de se rassurer :  
  
'Allé Duo, c'est pas si terrible, t'as déjà connu bien pire ! Bon d'accord, c'est la première fois que je vais faire du cheval et même si cette bestiole peut me renvoyer à terre en quelques secondes, c'est pas si grave ... c'est juste que je ne veux faire honte à Heero devant ses amis si je tombe ou si cet animal ne veux pas m'obéir. Je préférerais au contraire qu'Heero soit fier de moi.'  
  
Apercevant la mine anxieuse du garçon aux cheveux nattés, Trowa s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota :  
  
"Ne t'en fais pas, les animaux se fient à leur instinct, si ce cheval sens que tu ne lui veux aucun mal, tout se passera bien."  
  
Duo observa ce jeune homme d'habitude si silencieux depuis leur arrivée, caresser doucement le pelage foncé de l'animal. Quatre avait dit que Trowa était doué avec les animaux et il avait en effet l'air de bien s'y connaître. Trowa lui fit un léger sourire tout en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Duo puis ajouta :  
  
"Et puis, avec un professeur comme Heero, tu ne peux que y arriver."  
  
Duo se retourna et vit son maître se diriger vers eux.  
  
'C'est vrai Heero m'a promis qu'il m'aiderait !' et rien que cette idée le rassura tout de suite, à présent il était plutôt impatient de commencer.  
  
Souriant, il remercia Trowa. Celui-ce fit un simple hochement de tête et s'éloigna rejoindre Quatre et Hilde.  
  
De son côté, Heero avait vu Trowa murmurer quelque chose à Duo et il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécier ça. Mais toute trace de jalousie s'envola lorsque, rejoignant Duo, il croisa le beau sourire lumineux du jeune homme et il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.  
  
"Tu es prêt, Duo ?  
  
_Oui !  
  
_Bien. Alors, mets ton pied droit dans l'étrier, accroches-toi avec tes mains à la selle, voilà comme ça, et ensuite tu vas te hisser sur le dos du cheval en poussant sur tes jambes et en tirant sur tes bras, puis tu vas passer ta jambe gauche par-dessus le dos du cheval pour t'asseoir."  
  
Le natté suivit à la lettre les instructions du prince et Heero posa ses mains sur les hanches du garçon pour l'aider à grimper. Bien qu'il ne sache parfaitement que Duo était suffisamment souple pour y parvenir tout seul, il n'avait put résister à la soudaine envie qui l'avait pris de le toucher.  
  
"Merci Heero." bafouilla Duo, les pommettes rosissantes.  
  
'Mais pourquoi est-ce que je rougis comme ça à chaque fois qu'il me touche !'  
  
"Je vois que vous vous amusez bien ici."  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers Wufei qui venait d'arriver et qui dévisageait, amusé, Heero et Duo. Son meilleur ami ignora sa réplique et continua sa 'leçon' en expliquant au natté comment diriger le cheval avec les rênes. Les trois autres saluèrent Wufei et Quatre lui demanda :  
  
"Meiran n'est pas venue avec toi ?  
  
_Non, elle ne viendra pas avec nous aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin.  
  
_Oh, c'est dommage." soupira Quatre, "J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave.  
  
_Non.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas Quachou ! On ira lui rendre une petite visite après la ballade pour prendre de ses nouvelles.  
  
_Tu pourrais au moins me demander mon avis Schbeiker, au lieu de t'inviter comme ça dans ma maison." grogna Wufei et la jeune fille lui répondit :  
  
"Oh, mais ce n'était pas la peine, je savais déjà que tu serai absolument ravi de m'accueillir chez toi."  
  
Voyant que Wufei commençait à s'énerver, Heero les interrompit :  
  
"Nous partons ?"  
  
Il se hissa sur son propre cheval, les autres firent de même et ils purent enfin partir.  
  
***  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du château et qu'ils traversaient les bois et les étendues alentours, Duo découvrait un paysage nouveau et magnifique. En effet, l'automne était déjà bien avancé et les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles que le vent faisait virevolter en un ballet coloré de vert, de jaune, de marron et de rouge.  
  
'C'est bien plus beau que les ruines et les rues crasseuses du village de mon enfance.'  
  
Un peu étonné du silence de Duo depuis un long moment, Heero se tourna légèrement sur son cheval pour observer le jeune homme resté en retrait derrière Hilde et Wufei qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants, pour le voir perdu dans la contemplation du paysage avec un petit air rêveur. Il ralentit son cheval pour arriver à sa hauteur :  
  
"Ca va Duo ? Tu t'en sors ?"  
  
Celui-ci sortit de sa rêverie et répondit :  
  
"Ah oui merci. C'est plutôt facile en fait l'équitation ! Et puis, ça fait du bien de sortir un peu du château, non ?  
  
_C'est vrai, et au moins aujourd'hui j'échapperai à ma leçon avec le professeur J.  
  
_Je te comprends." rigola Duo, profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls tout les deux derrière les autres pour tutoyer son maître. "Je l'ai croisé une fois au château et comme le dit Lua, il a pas l'air très drôle !  
  
_Loin de là." sourit Heero.  
  
Il était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à discuter avec le garçon à la natte. Lui qui n'aimait pas beaucoup parler, il n'éprouvait aucune gêne lorsque c'était avec Duo. Il avait alors l'impression que tout le reste, tout les autres disparaissaient et qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et Duo et il se sentait si bien dans ces moments-là.  
  
Il fut ramener à la réalité quand le ventre affamé de son jeune esclave se manifesta :  
  
"Hum, il y a une grande clairière près de la rivière un peu plus loin. On va s'y arrêter pour déjeuner il est presque l'heure.  
  
_Bonne idée, je commence à avoir une petite faim."  
  
Et une demie-heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit prévu. Mais lorsque Duo voulut descendre de son cheval, son pied resta coincé dans l'étrier et il tomba sur le dos au sol.  
  
'Aie !!! Ce coup-ci c'est vraiment la honte !' se dit-il toujours allongé par terre.  
  
"Duo, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?!" demanda tout de suite Quatre avant de l'aider à se relever.  
  
"Non ça va, je vous remercie."  
  
Duo lui sourit. Apparemment il avait mal juger les amis d'Heero : loin de se moquer de sa maladresse, le prince Quatre s'était surtout inquiété de savoir s'il allait bien.  
  
Ils installèrent des couvertures sur l'herbe et s'assirent tous ensemble pour pique-niquer.  
  
"On devrait passer des journées comme celle-ci tout les jours." soupira Hilde, en appuyant un peu plus son dos contre le torse de Trowa devant lequel elle s'était assisse.  
  
"Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de tenue Schbeiker." grogna Wufei.  
  
"Wufei, t'es vraiment pas drôle comme garçon ! On est pas au château, on est entre nous ici, alors arrête de jouer les ras-bas joie.  
  
_C'est pas une raison.  
  
_Moi, ça ne me dérange pas." ajouta Trowa, tout en continuant tranquillement de manger.  
  
"Désespérant." soupira le jeune homme aux yeux noirs.  
  
"Détends-toi un peu Wufei. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi grincheux ?" demande Hilde et il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Heero répondit à sa place, l'air de rien :  
  
"C'est sûrement parce que Meiran n'est pas là.  
  
_Basse vengeance, Heero" marmonna son ami mais Quatre tout comme les autres l'entendit :  
  
"Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Wufei ?  
  
_Parce que j'ai plusieurs fois fait remarquer à Heero qu'il n'était pas très motivé pour combattre lorsque Duo ne venait pas assister à notre entraînement le matin."  
  
Duo jeta un regard surpris à Heero mais celui-ce était trop occupé à fusiller Wufei du regard pour se rendre compte à quel point cette phrase avait touché le jeune homme :  
  
'C'est vrai ?! Heero a-t-il vraiment besoin de ma présence comme motivation pour se battre lorsqu'il s'entraîne contre Wufei ?!?'  
  
Le prince Quatre au contraire le sentit et sourit. Il décida d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce que pensait Duo :  
  
"C'est impressionnant de les voir combattre, n'est-ce pas Duo ?  
  
_Oui, moi j'adore les regarder.  
  
_Et tu vas souvent les voir s'entraîner ?  
  
_Oui tout les jours, sauf quand Heero vient dormir avec moi parce que je dors si bien que je n'arrive jamais à me réveiller assez tôt pour l'accompagner."  
  
A ces mots, Quatre, Hilde et Trowa se tournèrent, complètement ébahis, vers Heero et Wufei en avala de travers. De son côté, Duo se dit, en voyant leur réaction, qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.  
  
"Tu vas dormir avec lui ?!?!" s'écria Hilde totalement incrédule.  
  
Heero ne savait pas quoi répondre, il se s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Duo leur raconte ça. Il se tourna vers Wufei, espérant que son ami l'aiderait à se sortir de ce pétrin mais celui-ci avait l'air aussi surpris que les trois autres et attendait visiblement comme eux une explication. A lors il se tourna vers Duo et à ce moment-là, il ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour l'avoir mis dans une telle situation. Ne montrant rien de sa panique intérieure, son visage au contraire se renfrogna. Puis, comme il supportait plus tout ces regards inquisiteurs braqués sur lui, Heero se leva et partit sans un mot. Il préférait fuir plutôt que d'avoir à s'expliquer, même auprès de ses seuls et uniques amis.  
  
***  
  
Duo regarda avec tristesse son maître s'éloigner. Le regard froid qu'Heero lui avait jeté avant de partir lui avait fait mal au cœur.  
  
'C'est de ma faute. Il doit sûrement m'en vouloir d'avoir raconté ça à ses amis. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, j'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. Maintenant à cause de moi, il est parti en colère. Il va me détester pour avoir gâché sa journée avec ses amis.'  
  
"Je n'en reviens pas." dit Hilde.  
  
"Hum, je n'aurais pas crut ça de la part d'Heero non plus." ajouta Wufei.  
  
"Mais pourquoi est-il soudainement partit comme ça ?!" continua la brune, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre plus d'Heero.  
  
'Apparemment, Duo est plus qu'une simple 'motivation au combat' pour lui.' pensa Trowa avec un léger sourire.  
  
Quatre lui observait Duo. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux cachaient l'expression de son visage mais, grâce à son empathie, le blond sentait parfaitement la tristesse et la culpabilité qu'éprouvait le jeune homme. Mais au moment où il allait lui parler pour tenter de le réconforter, le garçon à la natte, releva la tête et dit d'un air déterminé :  
  
"Je vais le chercher !"  
  
Les autres le dévisagèrent, surpris.  
  
"C'est à cause de moi s'il est partit !" expliqua Duo, "Il ne doit pas rester tout seul alors qu'il est venu ici pour passer une journée tranquille avec vous !"  
  
Il se leva à son tour et ajouta avant de s'éloigner en courant :  
  
"Je vous le ramène dans un instant !"  
  
Une fois le natté partit, Quatre retrouva vite son sourire :  
  
"Et bien, les choses se présentent mieux que je ne l'aurais crut.  
  
_Oui, enfin de compte on n'aura peut-être même pas besoin de s'en mêler !" répliqua malicieusement la jeune fille.  
  
Wufei les regarda suspicieusement :  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous maniganciez tout les trois ?"  
  
***  
  
Heero avait inconsciemment suivit la berge longeant la rivière. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui pour l'instant c'était de s'éloigner des autres pour pouvoir réfléchir seul à ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'arrêta et s'adossa contre un arbre avant de se laisser glisser le long du tronc pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et se prit la tête entre les mains, se maudissant. Il se trouvait lâche de s'être enfuit ainsi. Lui que tout le monde pensait fort et courageux, n'était même pas capable d'affronter le regard de ses amis. Mais comment aurait-il put leur expliquer ? Leur avouer que s'il dormait parfois avec Duo s'était pour le réconforter parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir le jeune homme pleurer et se débattre dans son sommeil, de voir son beau visage trempé de larmes et cet air si triste et malheureux. Il ne pouvait pas, ils n'auraient pas compris ou auraient trouver cela ridicule venant de lui. Et puis ce serait leur avouer qu'il avait des faiblesses et il ne voulait pas donner cette image de lui à ses amis. Il était capable de terrasser n'importe quel ennemi au combat mais il était incapable de leur faire part de ce qu'il ressentait pour Duo, c'était trop dur surtout devant le principal concerné. Lui-même ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il éprouvait.  
  
'Si seulement Duo n'avait rien dit. C'est de sa faute, à être aussi bavard !'  
  
Même s'il savait que le garçon ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il lui fallait un coupable à blâmer. Puis soudain il se souvint du regard triste et blessé de Duo lorsqu'il l'avait regardé froidement tout à l'heure avant de s'enfuir.  
  
'Non ce n'est pas de sa faute, de toutes façons Quatre aurait fini par l'apprendre, il se doutait déjà de quelque chose. J'ai fait du mal à Duo avec mon comportement stupide et lâche et c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite !'  
  
Il se releva et décida de retourner auprès de ses amis, pour au moins s'excuser auprès de Duo qui devait culpabiliser par sa faute. Sa décision était prise, il était temps qu'il arrête de fuir pour cacher ses émotions.  
  
***  
  
'Où es-tu passé Heero ? Mince je sais qu'il est partit de ce côté-là mais après il a pu aller n'importe où.'  
  
Duo marchait tout droit le long de la rivière mais sans trop s'approcher de la berge, comme il ne savait pas nager il préférait rester éloigné de l'eau. Avec un peu de chance, Heero aurait emprunté le même chemin que lui et il le retrouverait rapidement.  
  
"J'ai promis de le ramener et je le ferais même si je dois le chercher pendant des heures, il faut que je répare les bêtises que j'ai faites !'  
  
Il poursuivait son chemin lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette à travers les bois de l'autre côté de la rivière.  
  
'C'est sûrement Heero.'  
  
Il avisa un petit pont un peu plus loin et accéléra son allure. Il était tellement content et pressé de rejoindre le prince qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'état du pont qu'il traversait. Les planches en bois moisies se craquelèrent et finirent par céder sous son poids, le faisant traverser le plancher du pont puis tomber dans l'eau froide de la rivière.  
  
"AAHHHHHH !!!!"  
  
***  
  
A quelques pas de là, Heero se retourna brusquement en entendant un cri et il reconnu la voix.  
  
'Duo ?'  
  
Sans perdre une minute, il se précipita en courant jusqu'au lieu d'où semblait provenir ce cri.  
  
'Faites qu'il ne lui soit arrivé !'  
  
******  
  
A suivre ...  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Désolé s'il a été un peu plus long que d'habitude à venir mais je devais préparer mes partielles en janvier et ensuite passer mes examens. Bonne lecture ! A bientôt ! 


	7. qui tombe à l'eau

Toujours là pour toi .  
  
Auteur : Miko-Tenshi  
  
E-mail : masthildeaol.com  
  
Site : http:pageperso.aol.fr/masthilde/MI-ANGEMI-DEMON.html  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : U.A., romance, yaoi, sérieux, OOC  
  
Couples : 121, 5Meiran5, et 434, 4Hilde4 et 3Hilde3.  
  
Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi ! Mais je garde espoir !  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos messages ! 16 reviews, je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant mais ça m'a fait très plaisir ! !  
  
vivi-chan winner : Le trio Quatre, Trowa, Hilde a vraiment beaucoup de succès ! Mais non je suis pas méchante avec Duo, enfin ... si un peu mais bon c'est mon chouchou et qui aime bien châtie bien ! Merci et bisou !  
  
Meanne77 : Merci et contente que ça te plaise !  
  
DeathSlave (ou Jason si tu préfère) : J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite ! A plus !  
  
Yami-Rose1 : Bien sûr qu'Heero va aller sauver son Duo chéri ! « la ballade qui tourne mal » (c'est ce que tu as écris dans ta review), c'est marrant tu sais j'avais décidé au début d'appeler ce chapitre comme ça mais finalement j'ai trouvé que celui-ci (une ballade qui tombe à l'eau) colle mieux avec l'histoire !  
  
Misao girl : Comme promis tu as eu le chap en exclu et moi j'ai échappé à la mort avec Heero 'le prince charmant' comme tu dis qui sauve son 'joli prince' Duo ! Gros bisous !  
  
Dstine : Je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire même si je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Bisous. Et pour celui qui a signé dans ton mail 'un crétin finis' : merci pour la review et biz !  
  
Misao maxwell : Merci bicoup !!! Bisous !  
  
Lu : la suite, la suite, la voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras ! A !  
  
Chtite Elfie : Oups désolée c'est vrai je me suis trompée enfin je me rappelle plus exactement ce qu'est Duo dans ta fic mais on s'est comprise et puis au moins ça t'as fait rire !  
  
Enyo85 : Et oui apparemment Duo et Heero sont les seuls à ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'Heero est amoureux ! Pour mes partiels et ben ... ceux de janvier les résultats sont plutôt bon en gros, merci pour tes encouragements ! Gros bisous à toi aussi !  
  
Lilou : Rassure-toi tout de suite je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de faire mourir Duo ! Cette fic ne sera pas une deathfic, j'aime pas les deathfics (enfin y'a toujours des exceptions bien sûr)-- ! Tu as raison il y a comme une atmosphère spéciale entre Heero et Duo et c'est exactement l'impression que je voulais donner tout comme l'aspect comploteur du trio infernal !!! Quant à Meiran je peux rien te dire pour l'instant sinon ça va gâcher le suspense, désolée !  
  
Yohina : Salut ! Je comprends ton impatience, moi aussi ça m'énerve kan j'attends la suite d'une fic et k'elle est longue à venir ! Contente que le chap précédent t'ait autant plut et merci ! Biz.  
  
Chris52 : Désolé d'avoir coupé à ce moment-là mais bon c'est pour faire durer le suspense et pis il fallait bien que je l'arrête à un moment. T'en fais pas pour Duo-chan, tu vas voir il est entre de bonnes mains ! A ! Je sais que tu es une fidèle lectrice de ma fic, tout comme j'en suis une des tiennes !  
  
Sandra : Gomen nasai, pleure pas la voilà la suite et cette fois-ci je n'ai pas coupé à un moment critique !  
  
Yuna Chan 02 : Kikou, merci j'espère que ça te plairas ! bisou !  
  
Olivs : désolée pour le retard, mais enfin comme je l'ai déjà expliqué je n'ai malheureusement pas que ça à faire. Merci pour la review !  
  
Note : Je sais que ce chapitre a été plus long que d'habitude à venir, j'avais écrit le début au mois d'avril pendant les vacances et puis après y'a eut les examens et donc les révisions et plein d'autres trucs mais j'ai bien l'intention de la finir un jour ! Par contre je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre que cette fic va prendre mais si l'histoire est déjà entièrement planifiée dans un coin de ma tête ! Alors voilà j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre longue attente ! Bonne lecture ! A bientôt !  
  
Chapitre 7 : ... qui tombe à l'eau !  
  
Heero courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, espérant arriver à temps pour porter secours à Duo. Mais lorsqu'il arriva près de la rivière, il fut soulagé de constater que le garçon à la natte était tout simplement tombé dans le cours d'eau, très certainement après être passé au travers du pont, vu les planches brisées. Heero soupira rassuré et s'approcha un peu plus de la rivière, tandis que de l'autre côté, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde et Trowa accouraient à leur tour, sans doute eux aussi alertés par le cri du jeune homme il y a quelques instants. Mais soudain, Heero fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de Duo. Pourquoi ce dernier ne revenait-il pas calmement à la nage vers la rive ? Et Heero comprit tout de suite, en voyant le natté se débattre dans l'eau tentant difficilement de garder la tête à la surface, que celui-ci ne savait pas nager ! Entendant un 'Plouf', il vit que Trowa venait de plonger pour aller secourir Duo. Alors sans plus attendre, comme Trowa il retira ses vêtements du haut et plongea dans la rivière à son tour, ils se seraient pas trop de deux pour ramener Duo avec ce courant.  
  
Duo remuait frénétiquement des bras et des jambes pour essayer de garder la tête hors de l'eau pour ne pas se noyer et de regagner la berge mais le courant était trop fort et l'entraînait de plus en plus loin des rives. De plus, l'eau était glaciale et engourdissait ses membres. C'était de plus en plus dur pour lui de rester à la surface, surtout avec tout ces remous qui lui faisaient à chaque fois un peu plus boire la tasse et le poids de son lourd manteau qui l'entraînait vers le fond. Il entendit comme de loin une voix lui crier :  
  
"Duo ! Tiens bon ! On arrive !"  
  
Il retrouva espoir en apercevant en effet deux silhouettes nager dans sa direction. Malheureusement, il ne vit pas le gros rocher vers lequel le courant de la rivière le poussait inexorablement.  
  
"DUO ! ATTENTION ! DERRIÈRE TOI !!!" cria Heero, mais trop tard.  
  
Il vit impuissant le garçon natté heurter violemment le rocher, s'évanouir à cause du choc à sa tête et couler dans l'eau. Le prince redoubla d'effort, luttant contre le courant pour tenter de rejoindre Duo au plus vite. Il savait qu'à présent chaque seconde comptait pour sauver le jeune homme. Un peu plus loin devant lui, Trowa arriva enfin à l'endroit où Duo avait coulé et plongea sous l'eau. Il ré-émergea au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à Heero, tenant dans ses bras le corps inconscient du jeune homme et le débarrassa de son manteau. Heero les rejoignit et à eux deux, ils réussirent plus facilement à ramener le natté jusqu'à la berge sur laquelle les trois autres les aidèrent à hisser Duo puis à se hisser à leur tour. Hilde et Wufei allongèrent rapidement Duo sur le sol pendant que Quatre commençait à l'ausculter. A peine sortit de l'eau, Heero se précipita aux côtés de son jeune esclave dont le visage était d'une pâleur mortelle.  
  
"Son pouls est très faible et il ne respire presque plus !" dit Quatre d'une voix affolée.  
  
"Il faut vite le ranimer !" ajouta Trowa les rejoignant auprès du natté.  
  
Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Heero fit comme il l'avait appris, d'une main il pinça le nez du jeune homme, lui releva légèrement la tête de l'autre et posa sa bouche contre la sienne pour lui insuffler de l'air.  
  
"Continue Heero." l'encouragea Quatre à côté de lui , se concentrant sur son don d'empathie pour tenter de déceler une quelconque amélioration de l'état de Duo.  
  
Écoutant les conseils de son ami, Heero répéta le procédé plusieurs fois.  
  
'Allez Duo, je t'en prie ... ouvre les yeux !'  
  
Trowa, Hilde et Wufei regardaient la scène, désespérés de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider davantage. Heero ne perdait pas espoir, il continuait de faire du bouche à bouche au jeune homme tout en le suppliant mentalement de revenir à lui :  
  
'Duo, reviens ... ne me laisse pas ... s'il-te-plait, Duo ... OUVRE LES YEUX !!!'  
  
Soudain, le corps de Duo fut prit d'un soubresaut et Heero cessa la réanimation pour voir les yeux du natté s'ouvrir avant qu'il ne roule sur le côté pour recracher entre deux quintes de toux, toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Tous soufflèrent, soulagés. Heero passa sa main dans le dos de Duo tout en lui chuchotant pour le réconforter et aussi pour se rassurer lui- même :  
  
"Ca va aller Duo, ça va aller."  
  
Puis il l'aida à se redresser et une fois le souffle du garçon revenu à un rythme plus régulier, Quatre lui dit souriant gentiment :  
  
"Tu nous a fait une sacrée peur Duo."  
  
Je suis ... désolé." répondit faiblement Duo.  
  
"Ne t'en fais pas. L'important c'est que tu sois sain et sauf." ajouta Hilde.  
  
Un souffle de vent froid balaya la clairière où ils se trouvaient et Duo se mit à claquer encore plus fort des dents, avant de resserrer ses bras autour de lui. Heero qui le tenait contre lui sentit le corps du jeune homme tremblé. Il posa sa main sur joue et dit, inquiet :  
  
"Ta peau est glacée.  
  
Ses vêtements sont trempés et il est resté beaucoup plus longtemps dans l'eau que nous." expliqua Trowa.  
  
"Il vaudrait mieux le ramener au château au plus vite." dit Wufei.  
  
"Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps alors. Il vaut mieux aussi qu'il voit un médecin."  
  
Aussitôt dit, Heero remis rapidement son haut et enveloppa Duo dans son propre manteau. Puis il prit le garçon natté dans ses bras et se dirigea vers son cheval. Son meilleur ami le suivit et l'aida à installer Duo sur Wing. Heero grimpa derrière le jeune homme pour pouvoir le tenir contre lui et l'empêcher de tomber du dos de l'étalon.  
  
"On se retrouve au château." dit Wufei, comprenant parfaitement l'inquiétude de son ami.  
  
Heero hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner au gallot.  
  
Alors que le prince faisait galoper Wing à toute allure en direction du château, tout en remerciant intérieurement son ami blond de lui avoir offert un cheval si rapide, Duo se blottit davantage contre Heero pour trouver un peu de sa chaleur. Le brun resserra son bras gauche autour de la taille du natté, l'autre tenant les rênes, et Duo eut un petit sourire, il se sentait bien, rassuré et en totale sécurité dans les bras du prince, comme si plus rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver ainsi. Il ne voyait pas le visage d'Heero derrière lui mais il sentit contre son dos les battements très rapides de son cœur affolé et se remémorant le regard rempli de soulagement du prince lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, Duo se rendit compte à quel point Heero s'inquiétait pour lui. Malgré le froid qui le faisait toujours trembler, son cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée seule. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que plus personne ne s'était préoccuper comme ça de son sort qu'il avait presque oublié le bien que cela pouvait procurer de se sentir un peu aimé.  
  
'Merci Heero, je ne sais pas si je le mérite vraiment ... mais merci, merci beaucoup ...'  
  
Duo tenta de garder les yeux ouverts pour ne pas inquiéter davantage son maître mais vaincu par la fatigue, il finit par s'assoupir.  
  
Heero aperçut enfin avec soulagement les hauts mûrs de l'enceinte du château. Lorsqu'il y parvînt, les gardes qui l'avait reconnu lui ouvrirent tout de suite les lourdes portes. Il galopa jusqu'à l'entrée du palais puis descendit de son cheval avant de prendre à nouveau Duo dans ses bras et de se diriger sans plus tarder vers ses appartements. Sur son passage, les gens du palais le dévisageaient étonnés, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver à tout les deux, mais Heero ne leur prêta aucune attention, tout ce qui importait pour lui pour l'instant était de soigner Duo.  
  
Entendant la porte de la chambre attribuée à Duo s'ouvrit brusquement, Lua s'interrompit dans son ménage pour se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants.  
  
"Heero ?!? Mais, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Duo ?" demanda-t- elle, se précipitant vers eux.  
  
Le brun déposa Duo sur le grand tapis devant la cheminée, tout en expliquant d'une voix affolée et précipitée la situation à la jeune fille :  
  
"Il est tombé dans la rivière et il ne savait pas nager, il a faillit se noyer ! Lua, vas chercher des serviettes et des vêtements secs ! Il faut vite le réchauffer !"  
  
C'était la première fois que Lua voyait Heero dans un tel état d'inquiétude et de panique, lui qui était toujours si calme et impassible. Tout les deux agenouillé à côté de Duo, posant sa main sur le bras du prince Lua tenta de le calmer :  
  
"Heero, attends calme-toi, Duo va bien, on va s'occuper de lui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Mais ...  
  
Ce n'est pas en te mettant dans un tel état que tu vas l'aider, d'accord ?"  
  
Heero acquiesça de la tête. Il savait que Lua avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Duo. Tout à l'heure devant ses amis il avait essayé de faire bonne figure et de ne rien leur montrer mais à présent devant la jeune fille il n'y arrivait plus et le masque tombait enfin.  
  
"Je vais chercher de quoi le sécher et des habits ! Pendant ce temps-là, essaye d'attiser un peu plus le feu dans la cheminée.  
  
Oui."  
  
Lua courut chercher ce qu'il leur fallait pendant que le prince remettait du bois dans le feu. Puis il revînt s'agenouiller prés de Duo. Il caressa doucement la joue pâle du jeune homme dont les yeux s'ouvrirent lentement :  
  
"Heero ... où on n'est ?  
  
Au palais, on va s'occuper de toi." répondit Heero en lui souriant gentiment pour le rassurer.  
  
"Merci ..."  
  
Au même moment, Lua revînt et elle fut soulagée de voir que Duo s'était réveillé.  
  
"Duo, ça va mieux ? Tu peux t'asseoir, il faut qu'on te retire ces habits trempés ?"  
  
Voyant que le natté avait un peu de mal à le faire tout seul, ils l'aidèrent à asseoir, Lua restant derrière lui pour le soutenir pendant que le prince le débarrassait de son manteau. Délaçant les attaches de son haut, Heero rougit, un peu gêné de déshabiller Duo ainsi. Le natté aussi gêné que lui baissa la tête pour cacher sa rougeur derrière les mèches de sa frange alors que Lua les regardait amusée. Mais lorsque le prince retira complètement le maillot, la jeune fille ne put retenir un petit cri d'horreur en voyant le dos nu de Duo lézardé de nombreuses et longues cicatrices blanchâtres. Elle savait parfaitement quelle arme pouvait faire ce genre de cicatrices.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Heero qui lui ne pouvait pas voir le dos du jeune homme.  
  
"Euh, rien, je me suis juste mordue la langue, c'est pas grave !" s'empressa-t-elle de répondre faisant semblant d'avoir mal puis elle prit une des serviettes sur le sol et l'enroula rapidement autour de Duo. Elle préférait ne rien dire à Heero pour le pas le préoccuper davantage et pour ne pas gêné Duo, et le prince ne posa pas plus de questions.  
  
Ils finirent de déshabiller Duo, puis l'aidèrent à se sécher et à enfiler des vêtements secs et chauds, il ne restait plus qu'à refaire sa natte.  
  
"Heero, tu devrais toi aussi aller te changer. Je m'occupe de Duo, ne t'en fais pas."  
  
Le prince acquiesça, son pantalon était sec à présent mais il se dit qu'un bon bain lui ferait du bien et l'aiderait à remettre un peu ses idées en place.  
  
"J'y vais mais quand tu aura fini, fais appeler le docteur G pour qu'il examine Duo.  
  
Sans faute !"  
  
Une fois Heero partit prendre son bain, Lua dénoua la natte de Duo et ensuite lui passa un serviette dans les cheveux pour les sécher. Le jeune homme assis sur le tapis et emmitouflé dans une couverture, fixait les flammes qui dansaient devant lui dans la cheminée.  
  
"Merci Lua, de n'avoir rien dit à Heero."  
  
La jeune fille qui lui démêlait délicatement les cheveux avec une brosse comprit qu'il faisait allusion à ses cicatrices.  
  
"De rien, c'est normal, après tout ça ne regarde que toi Duo.  
  
Oui et merci de t'occuper de moi comme ça.  
  
Ce n'est rien ! En tout cas, cette petite séance de déshabillage a ramené des couleurs sur tes joues !" se moqua gentimentt la jeune fille.  
  
Hé ! J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir !" bouda le natté, se mettant à rougir.  
  
"Peut-être, mais tu es bien le seul qui ait réussit à mettre Heero dans tout ses états !"  
  
Cette fois-ci, Duo se sut pas quoi répondre et resta muet de surprise. Rougissant encore plus, il finit par murmurer :  
  
"C'est vrai, tu crois ?  
  
Hum hum."  
  
Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien d'autre et reporta son regard sur les flammes dans l'âtre, un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que Lua lui refaisait calmement sa natte.  
  
Heero était dans sa chambre, propre et habillé, il finissait de se sécher les cheveux lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.  
  
"C'est moi." dit Lua en entrant dans la pièce, "Ca va ? Tu te sens mieux ?  
  
Oui merci, ce bain m'a fait un bien fou. Comment va Duo ?  
  
Bien. Le docteur G vient de partir, il a dit que Duo n'avait aucune séquelle et qu'avec un peu de repos et un bon repas il devrait très vite être sur pieds !  
  
Tant mieux." répondit Heero soulagé.  
  
"Il s'est couché et doit probablement dormir maintenant. Tu es rassuré ?  
  
Oui oui." répondit le prince en détournant son visage, un peu gêné de s'être autant laissé aller tout à l'heure devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas :  
  
"Bon et bien je vais te laisser ! A plus tard ! N'hésite pas à m'appeler au besoin et occupe-toi bien de ton petit Duo !" ajouta-t-elle malicieusement tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
"Lua !"  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui mais à sa grande surprise, au lieu du regard noir auquel elle s'était attendue, Heero lui sourit et dit gentiment :  
  
"Merci pour ton aide.  
  
Oh euh ... de rien ! A votre service mon Prince !" répondit-elle en s'inclinant brièvement avant de s'éclipser par la porte.  
  
'Et bien Duo, décidément tu fais des miracles avec notre Heero !'  
  
Sitôt Lua partie, Heero lui se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo. Comme elle le lui avait dit, le jeune homme dormait déjà bien au chaud dans son lit. Le prince s'assit sur le rebord du lit et contempla le natté paisiblement endormit. Son souffle régulier, ses joues ayant retrouvées une couleur normale et son visage calme procurèrent un immense soulagement au prince. Il prit la main de Duo et la serra doucement dans la sienne.  
  
'Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais autant de soucis pour toi Duo ? Pourquoi as- tu autant d'impact sur moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens autant à toi ? J'ai eu si peur que tu ne te réveille pas Duo ! Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille ...'  
  
Il resta un long moment à regarder Duo dormir, tenant sa main douce et chaude dans la sienne. Puis songeant qu'à présent Quatre, Trowa, Hilde et Wufei devaient certainement être rentrés au château, il décida de laisser le jeune homme dormir tranquillement et d'aller les voir pour les rassurer, ils devaient sûrement se faire eux aussi du soucis pour Duo. Suivant ses émotions, Heero se pencha doucement sur Duo et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir trouver ses amis.  
  
Voilà, dîtes-moi si ça vous plait ! Bisous ! 


	8. Cauchemars du passé

**Toujours là pour toi.  
**  
Auteur : Miko-Tenshi  
  
E-Mail :   
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : U.A., romance, yaoi, sérieux, OOC.  
  
Couple : 1x2x1, 5xMeiranx5, 4x3x4, 4xHildex4 et 3xHildex3.  
  
Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi ! Mais je garde espoir !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
_Yami-Rose1 :_ Moi aussi j'adore Heero qui se fait du souci pour son chéri ! Quand est-ce qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ? Ben pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils s'aiment ce qui ne saurait tarder ! (Dans 1 ou 2 chap. !) A plus !  
  
_Vivi-chan winner :_ Encore du triste et un peu de kawai dans ce chap aussi, j'espère que ça te plaira ! T'as passé un bac L ? J'espère que tes résultats étaient positifs ! Merci et bisous à toi aussi !  
  
_Lu :_ Heero verra bien tôt ou tard le dos de Duo (je n'ai pas encore tout à fait décidé quand !) J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
  
_Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :_ Désolé pour le chap. précédent c'est vrai qu'il a été long à venir, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais à le finir, j'avais toujours trop de choses à faire ou la flemme ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas en manque d'inspiration au contraire plus j'avance et plus j'ai de nouvelles idées pour la suite et j'ai déjà tout planifié jusqu'à la fin, cette fic promet d'être longue !  
  
_Yohina :_ Pour les cicatrices de Duo, je n'y avais pas encore vraiment réfléchi mais c'est vrai qu'Heero aura très certainement une réaction plus forte que Lua, enfin c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chap. !  
  
_Ouky :_ Salut !!! Merci pour la review, pour tes encouragements et ton soutien ! A plus !  
  
_ChtiteElfie :_ J'adore ton pseudo il est à croquer ! Oui j'ai finit mes exams et en plus je les ai réussit, j'suis trop contente ! Enfin une bonne chose de faite et maintenant que je suis en vacances je me consacre plus à écrire cette fic et les chapitres arriveront plus vite ! A ! Bises !  
  
_Sandra : _Ca fait plaisir quand certaines personnes comme toi laissent des reviews à chaque nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup ! Bisous !  
  
_Karedwen :_ Je suis ravie que mon style d'écriture te plaise et le fait que ça t'ait plut en lisant les 7 chap. à la suite me prouve que cette histoire est cohérente, ça me rassure ! Merci d'avoir laissé un message, contente que ça te plaise ! Le trio a décidément pas mal de succès !  
  
_Dstine :_ Kikou, voilà la suite dis-moi ce que t'en pense ! Bisous. _UCF : _Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne compte pas écrire de lemon, je ne dis pas qu'ils ne feront rien bien sûr mais seulement que je n'écrirai pas de scènes détaillées ! Enfin j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier la suite !  
  
_Misao girl :_ Comme toujours merci pour tout, ton avis m'aide beaucoup à chaque fois ! Gros bisous !  
  
_Kamara :_ Contente que ça te plaise ! Désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire pour Meiran sinon y'aurai plus de suspense ! C'est vrai que ce serait marrant Wufei papa et les autres en tontons bienveillants ! Kiss ! A plus !  
  
Note : Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ce chapitre vous ait dédicac ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour vous cette fois-ci ! Bisous à tous !  
  
**Chapitre 8 : Cauchemars du passé.  
**  
"Heero ! Comment va Duo ?" fut la première chose que dit Quatre lorsqu'Heero entra dans les appartements réservés aux invités de marque où logeaient ses amis.  
  
"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" renchérit tout de suite Hilde.  
  
Comme il s'en était douté, ses amis s'étaient fait du souci pour le natté.  
  
"Il est hors de danger."  
  
Le blond soupira, le fait qu'Heero ait perdu son inquiétude et repris un air impassible suffit à le convaincre qu'en effet le garçon aux yeux violacés allait mieux que tout à l'heure :  
  
"Tant mieux alors, je suis soulagé !  
  
-Moi aussi. Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller le voir un peu, avant de rendre visite à Meiran ?" demanda Hilde à Heero.  
  
"Pour l'instant il dort, le médecin a dit qu'il avait besoin de repos, mais peut-être un peu plus tard quand il sera réveillé."  
  
Wufei, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, s'avança vers eux :  
  
"Bon, puisque ce maladroit de Duo va bien, je vais prévenir Meiran pour ce soir. Vous resterez dîner avec nous ? Ca lui fera sûrement plaisir.  
  
-Avec plaisir.  
  
-Heero, si tu as envie de te joindre à nous, je t'invite aussi.  
  
-Non, je te remercie Wufei mais je préfère rester et garder un oeil sur l'état de Duo."  
  
Il y avait à nouveau de l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Heero. En fait, il était pressé de retourner dans ses appartements pour veiller sur Duo. Il avait bien remarqué, après tout ce temps passé depuis que le jeune homme vivait avec lui, que ce dernier faisait plus de cauchemars lorsqu'il ne dormait pas avec lui.

Le petit garçon ouvrit le plus discrètement possible la porte de la maisonnette. Mais il venait à peine de se glisser à l'intérieur qu'une voix retentit derrière lui.  
  
"Duo ! Où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !  
  
-Je suis désolé maman Helen." Le gamin baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir inquiété la jeune femme. "J'étais parti me promener dans la forêt, là où il y a les ruines.  
  
-Tu sais bien que c'est dangereux d'aller là-bas ! Et puis pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté à l'école aujourd'hui, ton institutrice m'a dit que tu étais parti pendant la récréation et que tu t'étais encore battu avec tes camarades ! Pourquoi les as-tu frappés cette fois-ci Duo ?  
  
-C'est eux qui ont commencé !!! Ils se sont moqués de moi !  
  
-Ce n'est pas une excuse pour les frapper Duo ! Tu ne dois pas répondre à leurs provocations, ils n'attendent que ça, tu le sais bien...  
  
-Oui je sais mais... ils ... ils ont dit ......"  
  
Voyant que les moqueries des autres élèves avaient blessé le petit garçon qui semblait en avoir gros sur le cœur à cause de ça, la jeune femme s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui demanda d'une voix plus douce :  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit, Duo ?"  
  
L'enfant serra les poings de colère et de peine mêlées et détourna les yeux, fixant le sol.  
  
"Ils ont dit ... que je n'étais qu'un sal rat des rues. Et aussi que mes vrais parents ont dû m'abandonner parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi, que personne ne voudrait jamais d'un vaurien comme moi ... et que si vous m'aviez adopté c'est parce que vous avez eu pitié de moi ...  
  
-Et tu crois ce qu'ils te disent ?  
  
-Non mais ... je, ils ... c'est vrai que mes vrais parents m'ont abonné quand j'étais bébé, ils ne voulaient sûrement pas de moi. En plus à l'orphelinat, tous les autres enfants se faisaient adopter et moi à chaque fois on me renvoyait là-bas, aucuns parents ne voulaient de moi, ils disaient que j'avais de mauvaises manières parce qu'avant je vivais dans la rue, alors ..."  
  
La femme blonde posa doucement ses mains sur les frêles épaules du garçon :  
  
"Écoute Duo, ne crois pas tout ce que les autres enfants te racontent. On ne sait pas pourquoi tes véritables parents t'ont laissé, qui sait, ils avaient peut-être une bonne raison ou pas mais en tout cas, ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont manquée en agissant ainsi. Ces garçons ont tort ! Ton père et moi, nous ne t'avons pas accueilli chez nous par pitié, nous nous sommes attachés à toi dès que tu es arrivé à l'orphelinat. Pour nous peu importe que tu ais vécu dans la rue avant, nous t'aimons comme tu es, comme si tu étais véritablement notre fils. Et nous sommes très fiers de toi Duo, parce que tu es un petit garçon merveilleux, tu nous apporte tellement de joie et de bonheur. Alors laisse-les dire ce qu'ils veulent, ce ne sont que des mensonges sans importance."  
  
Émut, Duo se jeta au cou de sa mère adoptive :  
  
"Merci maman ! Moi aussi je vous aime tous les deux, toi et papa, comme si vous étiez mes vrais parents !  
  
-Je sais, mon chéri, je sais." répondit tendrement Helen, caressant les cheveux nattés du petit garçon blottit dans ses bras. "Tu me promets que tu retourneras à l'école et que tu ne te battras plus ?  
  
-Oui maman, c'est promis !"

_ "Les chevaliers envoyés par le roi se lancèrent à l'assaut pour terrasser le dragon qui terrorisait les habitants du royaume et incendiait leurs maisons."  
  
_"C'est bien Duo, tu as tout lu sans faire une seule faute ! Tu progresse de plus en plus, je suis fier de toi mon garçon !" dit l'homme tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant assit sur ses genoux.  
  
"C'est vrai ?! Merci papa ! T'as vu ça maman ?!  
  
-Oui et il a raison. Continue de lire mon chéri." répondit Helen, assisse près d'eux.  
  
_"Ils encerclèrent la créature et l'attaquèrent. Le combat fut difficile mais le plus courageux d'entre eux réussit à enfoncer son épée dans le cœur du dragon qui en mourut."  
_  
Duo tourna la page et demanda, désignant du doigt une image représentant la scène du combat :  
  
"Dis papa, c'est ça un dragon ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-T'en as déjà vu un pour de vrai ?  
  
-Non Duo, les dragons n'existent pas, ce sont des êtres imaginés par les Hommes.  
  
-Ah ..." fit le petit natté, un peu déçu avant de fixer à nouveau le dessin. "Oh et ça ! Ca ressemble à ..."  
  
Il bondit des genoux de son père et partit en courant. "Duo, où vas-tu ?  
  
-Chercher un truc ! Je reviens tout de suite maman !"  
  
La femme blonde jeta un regard interrogateur à son époux qui haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus qu'elle. Lorsque Duo revient, il tenait dans ses mains une dague en fer forgé qu'il leur tendit fièrement :  
  
"Regardez ! On dirait un peu celle dans le livre ... sauf qu'elle est plus petite !  
  
-Duo, où as-tu trouvé cette arme ?" l'interrogea son père en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Dans les ruines dans la forêt.  
  
-Tu ne dois pas aller là-bas, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un endroit dangereux pour un enfant !  
  
-Je ne suis plus un bébé maman, et puis j'ai fait attention !  
  
-Il n'y a pas que ça Duo, tu aurais pu te blesser avec cette épée, c'est très dangereux, je t'interdis de jouer avec de vraies armes !"  
  
Comprenant mal la colère de son père, Duo répliqua :  
  
"Mais papa ! Comme ça si on nous attaque, on pourra se défendre avec ça !"  
  
Voyant que son fils avait agit en pensant bien faire, l'homme se radoucit et expliqua :  
  
"Écoute Duo, le royaume est en paix pour le moment alors nous n'avons pas besoin de nous défendre avec une arme.  
  
-Mais et si ce sont des brigands ou des voleurs qui ...  
  
-Il ne faut pas encourager la violence en portant des armes Duo.  
  
-Tu ne vis plus dans les rues maintenant mon chéri." ajouta Helen, tentant de calmer et de raisonner l'enfant. "Tu es en sécurité ici Duo."  
  
Elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Duo finit par se détendre et répondit à son étreinte. Il se sentait vraiment en sécurité dans les bras de la jeune femme, alors même s'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu par leurs paroles, il donna à contrecœur la dague à son père.

Duo revenait des ruines qu'il avait découvertes quelques semaines plus tôt. Malgré l'interdiction de ses parents adoptifs, il y était retourné. Les explorer était devenu l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il s'amusait à imaginer ce qu'avaient été autrefois ces ruines : un temple, un château ou n'importe quoi d'autre, curieux et émerveillé à chaque fois par les objets et les meubles abîmés qu'il découvrait. Mais aujourd'hui il était venu dans un but précis : trouver une autre arme pour pouvoir se défendre, lui et sa famille en cas d'attaque.  
  
"Maman et papa pensent qu'on est en sécurité mais moi je sais bien que c'est faux et que n'importe quoi peut nous arriver. Ils n'ont jamais habité dans les rues comme moi, ils n'ont pas vu les mêmes choses que moi, tous ces enfants qui mouraient de faim ou malades et ces gens tués par des brigands qui venaient les voler pendant la nuit. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma nouvelle famille ! Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à maman Helen et papa ! Je ne veux pas les voir mourir comme Solo et les autres enfants qui vivaient avec moi dans la rue ! Même si je ne suis qu'un enfant, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour empêcher ça !"  
  
Il avait finit par tomber sur une autre arme : une épée un peu plus grande que celle qu'il avait montré à ses parents et en meilleur état. Elle était un peu lourde pour lui mais il avait décidé de la ramener chez lui quand même. Il lui suffirait de la cacher à proximité de la maison pour ne pas que ses parents la voient et de retourner la chercher la nuit pour la mettre en lieu sûr à l'intérieur. Content de sa trouvaille, il accéléra l'allure. Il ne voulait pas encore une fois inquiéter sa mère inutilement en rentrant trop tard. Mais soudain apercevant une épaisse fumée noire qui s'élevait au-dessus du village, le cœur du petit garçon s'arrêta un instant. Le feu ! Le village était en feu ! Paniqué, Duo se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sur son chemin, les maisons étaient brûlées et démolies, les gens fuyaient en courant, emportant ce qu'ils avaient pu sauver des flammes, d'autres gisaient au sol, blessés ou morts, du sang tachait la terre. Cette vision d'horreur augmentait la peur et l'inquiétude dans le cœur du petit natté qui battait à cent à l'heure à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la maison de ses parents adoptifs. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il s'arrêta net. A cause du feu, la maison s'était complètement écroulée, il ne restait que ruines et cendres de l'endroit où il avait passé les années de son existence les plus heureuses.  
  
"Duo ... Du ... o ...  
  
Se précipitant en direction de la faible voix qui venait de l'appeler, il découvrit sa mère allongée sur le sol, ses beaux cheveux blonds étalés autour de sa tête, les yeux mi-clos et un mince filet de sang s'écoulant au coin de ses lèvres.  
  
"Maman ..." murmura Duo, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
"Duo, merci tu es en vie ... ton père et moi avons eu si peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose ...  
  
"Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est papa ?  
  
-Des hommes ... à cheval ont attaqué le village, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de fuir ... ils ont tout brûlé, tout pillé ... ton père ... il ne pouvait pas sortir à cause des flammes ... il était encore à l'intérieur quand la maison ... s'est effondrée ... il est mort ...

-Oh non papa ... c'est pas possible, je ... je vais chercher un docteur, il va te soigner maman ... ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
-C'est inutile, Duo ... il est trop tard pour moi ...  
  
-C'est de ma faute ..." balbutia l'enfant, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. "Si j'avais été là, si j'étais rentré plus tôt ... j'aurais pu vous aider et ... et papa ne serait pas ...  
  
-Non, Duo ... tu n'y es pour rien ...  
  
-Maman ...  
  
-Ton père et moi ... nous t'aimions de tout notre cœur ..." chuchota faiblement la jeune femme. Elle leva difficilement la main pour caresser la joue de l'enfant. "Tu ... tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux Duo ... ne l'oublie jamais ... et ne laisse jamais personne ... te dire ... le contraire ..."  
  
Sa main retomba par terre inerte à côté de son corps à présent sans vie.  
  
"Maman ... répond Maman !?! Maman ... NOONNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Maman ... NOONNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Duo se réveilla d'un seul coup, se redressant brusquement dans son lit, haletant, les souvenirs de la mort de sa mère encore présent dans son esprit.  
  
"Duo ? Ca va ?"  
  
Le natté se tourna vers Heero dont il venait de s'apercevoir la présence. Le prince le regardait avec inquiétude, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait se réveiller après un cauchemar.  
  
"Oui, je ..." Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant avant de finalement demander : "Heero, est-ce que tu ... est-ce que tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras, s'il-te-plait ?"  
  
D'abord surpris, Heero s'assit sur le lit et referma ses bras autour du corps encore tremblant du jeune homme. Duo se blottit contre lui, il n'y avait que dans les bras du prince qu'il se sentait bien et en sécurité, isolé de tout le reste. Heero le serra un peu plus contre lui, il n'aimait vraiment pas voir Duo dans cet état-là et il était près à faire tout son possible pour le réconforter. Une fois le jeune natté calmé il lui demanda, desserrant son étreinte :  
  
"Ca va mieux ?  
  
-Oui, merci Heero. Est-ce que ... j'ai dis quelque chose ... en dormant ?  
  
-Oui, tu appelais ta mère." répondit le prince, nullement moqueur.  
  
L'esclave ferma les yeux un instant et s'adossa au montant du lit :  
  
"J'ai rêvé du jour où mes parents sont morts. C'étaient mes parents adoptifs mais je les considérais comme mes véritables parents."  
  
Il baissa les yeux fixant la couverture du lit, ne voulant pas montrer à Heero ses yeux embués de larmes. Il sentit le brun prendre sa main dans la sienne et surpris releva la tête pour croiser son regard prussien :  
  
"Je comprends." dit doucement Heero, un petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres.  
  
Lui aussi avait perdu sa mère, Meiran l'avait dit un jour à Duo, même si ce dernier ignorait qu'elle était morte dans d'atroces circonstances et qu'Heero y avait assisté alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Le natté répondit au sourire du prince et serra sa main dans la sienne :  
  
"Merci Heero."  
  
Il s'appuya davantage contre le montant du lit. Il se sentait étrangement fatigué alors qu'il avait déjà dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi et s'il avait eu encore un peu froid en se couchant, maintenant il avait trop chaud. Remarquant la rougeur de ses joues, Heero se leva pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau fraîche. A peine le prince fut-il parti que Duo fut pris d'une crise d'éternuements.  
  
"Ah non, c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dîtes pas que je suis malade !  
  
-Après un bain dans l'eau froide en automne, c'était un risque à prévoir. Tiens." dit Heero en lui tendant le verre.  
  
"Et bien je m'en serai bien passé." grommela Duo.  
  
Le brun posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et celui-ci soupira au contact de cette main fraîche sur sa peau chaude. Heero fronça les sourcils :  
  
"Tu as de la fièvre. Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Recouche-toi. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un chercher le médecin.  
  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix." répondit Duo en se rallongeant.

"C'est bien un rhume. Il y avait de fortes chances que cela arrive après avoir passé trop de temps dans une eau aussi froide ! Je vais vous donner de quoi faire baisser la fièvre et soigner ce rhume. J'enverrai l'un de mes assistants vous apporter tout ça." expliqua le docteur G, tout en griffonnant sur une feuille le nom des médicaments nécessaires. "Il faudra attendre que le remède fasse effet."  
  
Pendant qu'Heero remerciait et raccompagnait le médecin jusqu'à la porte, Duo repoussa toutes ses couvertures, sa fièvre avait encore monté et il avait décidément bien trop chaud pour les garder. Ce fut le moment que choisit Lua pour rentrer avec le dîner. Heero prit un bol de soupe et vînt s'asseoir à côté du lit de Duo.  
  
"Assieds-toi Duo, il faut que tu mange un peu.  
  
-Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas très faim." répondit le natté mais Heero ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :  
  
"Le docteur G a dit que tu avais besoin de repos et de prendre des forces, alors mange !  
  
-Mais Heero ...  
  
-Mange !"  
  
Sous le ton autoritaire du prince, Duo finit par obéir, trop fatigué par sa fièvre pour protester davantage. Il s'assit, prit le bol et commença à manger. Il savait que son maître avait raison mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Lua le dévisagea, mi-inquiète mi-amusée :  
  
"Oh toi tu dois vraiment être malade pour qu'on soit obligé de te dire de manger."  
  
Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire puis se tourna vers le prince qui le regardait manger :  
  
"Et toi, tu ne mange pas ?  
  
-Quand tu auras fini." dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.  
  
Duo finit son repas et se recoucha dans son lit avant d'être secoué par une nouvelle crise d'éternuements. Le voyant maintenant frissonner, Heero rabattit les couvertures sur lui et le natté s'y blottit. Son visage était pâle et son souffle saccadé, ce qui était loin de rassurer le prince.  
  
"Je suis désolé Heero." murmura Duo. "J'ai vraiment gâché ta journée avec tes amis. Si je n'étais pas venu, tu aurais peut-être passé une journée tranquille avec eux ...  
  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas fait exprès de tomber dans cette rivière et d'attraper ce rhume. Alors dors maintenant, tu as besoin de repos." répondit-il faussement agacé.  
  
Duo sourit à la mine renfrognée de son maître. Même si Heero essayait de lui cacher son inquiétude, Duo n'était pas dupe.  
  
"Merci beaucoup Heero, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui ... ça me touche beaucoup, que tu te soucie de moi comme ça."  
  
Perplexe, le prince ne sut quoi répondre et rougit, à la fois heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à Duo et embarrassé que le jeune homme arrive si bien à lire en lui. Le sourire du natté s'agrandit encore, Heero était adorable avec ses joues rouges et son air gêné. Le brun détourna le regard et balbutia :  
  
"Euh, de rien ... je ... repose-toi."  
  
Duo acquiesça doucement et ferma les yeux. La fatigue et la fièvre aidant, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous le regard anxieux du prince qui resta à le contempler sans bouger. Au bout d'un moment, Lua s'approcha et lui souffla :  
  
"Heero, ton dîner va être froid. Laisse le dormir, il ne va pas s'envoler pendant son sommeil.  
  
-J'arrive."  
  
Il jeta un dernier regard au jeune homme endormit.  
  
'Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, je veillerai sur toi.'  
  
Avant de suivre la jeune fille vers la salle à manger.  
  
_A suivre ..._

Voilà, comme d'hab. dîtes-moi si ça vous a plut ! RDV au prochain chap. !


	9. Sentiments

Auteur : Miko-Tenshi

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : U.A., romance, yaoi, OOC, sérieux.

Couple : 121, 5M5, 434, 3H3 et 4H4.

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter !

Réponses aux reviews :

_ChtiteElfie :_ Kikou, merci pour la review ! Le père d'Heero fait une petite apparition dans ce chapitre et un autre plus importante dans le prochain, voilà j'espère que ça te plaira !

_Arianne Maxwell-Shinigami :_ Je t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont plus se tourner autour très longtemps, encore deux chapitres et c'est promis ils sont ensemble ! Gros bisous et merci !

_Yami-Rose1 :_ Salut ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! A plus !

_Yohina :_ Non Duo ne va pas avoir une pneumonie, je suis pas aussi sadique que ça ! Tu as tout à fait raison, les auteurs mettent un temps fou à écrire un chapitre que les lecteurs lisent en quelques minutes et ils réclament la suite au plus vite, mais c'est pas grave moi aussi je lis des fics d'autres auteurs et je comprends parfaitement car j'attends la suite de beaucoup d'entre elles avec impatiente mais depuis que j'écris je pense que je suis devenue un peu plus patiente !

Oui, merci, mes examens se sont bien passés puisque je les ai réussit !

Biz, a plus !

_Iriachan2000 :_ Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste ! Bisous.

_Kamara :_ Merci, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de ta patience ! Biz !

_Mimi Yuy1 :_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi j'ai l'impression que ma fic n'avance pas beaucoup. Ta review m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir, en fait je ne savais pas encore comment Heero allait découvrir le dos lacéré de Duo mais tu m'a donné une idée en me suggérant de faire intervenir le père d'Heero ! Alors merci beaucoup pour tes conseils ! Toutefois cette scène n'arrivera que dans le chapitre suivant, promis ! Ainsi que les révélations pour Heero de ce qu'à vécut Duo ! Merci encore ! A plus !

_Angelinadelacour :_ Merci pour ton message, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Pour Meiran je ne doute que tu aies deviné ce qu'il lui arrive mais tu n'aura la confirmation que plus tard, désolé mais je préfère me consacrer à l'avancée du couple Heero-Duo pour l'instant ! Bye bye !

Note : Un immense merci à Melahel qui m'a énormément aidé avec ses conseils à écrire la fin de ce chapitre ! Merci encore à toi !

**Chapitre 9 : Sentiments.**

"Alors ? Sa fièvre n'a toujours pas baissé ?

-Non. Je lui ai donné le médicament mais il faut attendre qu'il fasse effet." répondit Heero.

Il humidifia le linge dans la bassine d'eau fraîche que Lua venait de lui apporter et le déposa sur le front brûlant de Duo. Dans son sommeil agité, le jeune homme avait de nouveau repoussé toutes ses couvertures et la sueur collait ses vêtements à sa peau. Sa fièvre ne faisait qu'augmenter et la grimace sur son visage montrait que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. Son souffle saccadé, aggravé par son rhume n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Sans grand espoir de le voir approuver, Lua souffla au prince :

"Heero, il est tard tu devrais aller te coucher, non ?

-Non, je préfère rester là.

-Mais ...

-Je sais que je ne pourrai rien faire de plus mais je préfère veiller sur lui."

Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Duo et écarta les mèches collées à son front et son visage. Lua n'insista pas, Heero pouvait se montrer très têtu quand il le voulait.

"Bon mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a le moindre problème !"

Elle le vit acquiescer puis reporter son regard sur Duo, le front marqué d'un pli d'inquiétude. Si la situation n'était pas si critique, elle aurait sourit face à toute la tendresse, la douceur et l'amour qu'elle lisait dans les gestes et le regard du prince lorsqu'ils se posaient sur le natté, même si Heero lui ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne, espérant que l'état de Duo s'améliore et qu'Heero dorme au moins un peu cette nuit.

Heero se dirigeait d'un pas un peu traînant vers la grande salle du château où son père l'avait fait appeler pour le déjeuner. Il avait passé pratiquement toute la nuit à veiller sur Duo, ne s'endormant qu'au petit matin c'est-à-dire une fois que son état s'était un peu amélioré et il fallait dire aussi que le fauteuil où il avait dormi n'était pas des plus confortables. Il avait laissé Lua veiller sur l'état de Duo après qu'elle soit venue le réveiller pour lui transmettre le message du roi. Heero n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, il aurait préféré rester auprès de Duo mais il ne pouvait pas refuser une invitation de son père, surtout si celui-ci apprenait que la cause de son refus était Duo, un esclave, son père aurait été furieux et aurait peut-être été jusqu'à revendre le natté au marchand. Heero ressentit comme un grand vide en lui et de la peur aussi à la simple idée d'être séparé du jeune homme aux yeux violets pour toujours. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, pour l'instant Duo était là et le plus important était qu'il se rétablisse vite.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'immense salle à manger, son père discutait avec Quatre. Trowa se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière le petit blond tandis que Hilde était debout près de la porte, veillant tous les deux à la protection du prince de Sandrock.

Heero salua la brune en passant près d'elle puis rejoignit son père.

"Et bien Heero, tu n'as pas très bonne mine." Le roi le dévisagea, surpris par l'air inhabituellement fatigué de son fils.

"Excusez-moi Père, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit.

-Je suis content que tu profite du cadeau que je t'ai offert mais n'en abuse pas trop et songe à dormir un peu plus, tu as des obligations ici." ajouta le roi, nullement gêné de faire de telles allusions devant ses invités.

Heero tenta d'ignorer le sous-entendu et acquiesça, après tout il avait bien passé la nuit avec Duo, son "cadeau", mais pas de la façon dont son père se l'imaginait.

De son côté Quatre fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas beaucoup la façon dont le roi de Hellain considérait les esclaves mais il reprit son air aimable et souriant lorsque le souverain se tourna vers lui.

"Ton ami le prince Quatre m'a apprit qu'il t'avait offert un nouvel étalon pour ton anniversaire, il faudra que tu me le montre Heero. Les chevaux venant du royaume de Sandrock sont réputés pour être de magnifiques bêtes très bien dressées et ..."

Heero ne prêtait déjà plus attention à la discussion car malgré ses efforts pour paraître intéressé, ses pensées dérivaient toujours vers la même personne : Duo. Lorsqu'il passèrent à table, il se contenta de manger tranquillement son dîner et remercia la présence de Quatre qui faisait toute la conversation à son père, sentant peut-être grâce à son pouvoir d'empathie qu'Heero n'était pas d'humeur à bavasser sur des mondanités. Il aurait préféré écouter cette pipelette de natté car même si son babillage était parfois agaçant au moins sa voix était mélodieuse. L'entendre parler serait au moins un signe qu'il allait bien, tout redeviendrait comme avant qu'il ne tombe dans la rivière et rassurerait Heero.

A la fin du repas, ayant reçu un message pour une affaire urgente, le souverain s'excusa et les laissa. Dès qu'il fut partit, Quatre en profita pour questionner son ami :

"Heero, que s'est-il passé ?

-Ca a un rapport avec Duo ?" demanda Hilde qui s'était rapprochée des trois garçons.

Heero soupira avant de leur expliquer :

"Duo est tombé malade hier soir. Il a de la fièvre et elle n'a baissé que ce matin.

-Et tu l'as veillé toute la nuit ?" demanda Trowa, amusé par le comportement protecteur du brun envers son petit protégé.

Le prince de Hellain acquiesça d'un signe tête, une légère rougeur aux joues puis il se leva et s'excusa à son tour :

"Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester avec vous aujourd'hui mais c'est le jour de ma leçon et le professeur J doit m'attendre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, moi aussi j'y ai droit d'habitude." répondit Quatre.

"Et puis, on trouvera sûrement de quoi s'occuper en attendant." rajouta malicieusement Trowa, tout en passant discrètement son bras autour de la taille du blond qui rougit.

"Bon courage pour la leçon !" fit Hilde compatissante.

Heero hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner lorsque Quatre lui demanda :

"Heero, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais aller rendre visite à Duo pour voir comment il va.

-Non ça ne me dérange pas."

Il sortit sans un mot de plus, laissant les trois amants seuls. Quatre proposa alors :

"Bon, allons voir si le malade va mieux !

-Hum, tu veux jouer au docteur, Quatre ?" murmura Trowa dans le creux de son oreille, resserrant un peu plus son bras autour du prince.

"Et je veux bien être ton infirmière." ajouta Hilde en caressant sa joue rougissante.

"Euh ..., oui mais ... après la visite à Duo." répondit Quatre anxieux à l'idée que quelqu'un les surprenne ici comme ça.

Les deux autres sourirent, ils adoraient faire perdre son assurance à Quatre et le voir aussi gêné. Trowa relâcha son étreinte :

"Tu as raison.

-Allons s'y, Quat-chan !" fit Hilde après lui avoir déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Le prince de Sandrock se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta un instant pour ajouter, d'un ton plus si innocent que ça :

"Et une fois seuls dans nos appartements, on pourra 'jouer' tous les trois ..."

Ses deux gardes du corps échangèrent un sourire entendu puis le suivirent jusqu'aux appartements de leur hôte.

"Si c'est pas mignon, Heero qui se fait un tel sang d'encre pour Duo." remarqua la jeune fille en chemin. Souriant, Quatre se tourna vers elle :

"Oui et je crois que cette fois il n'y a plus de doutes à avoir, il semble vraiment être amoureux de lui." Il repensait à l'attitude de son ami avec le natté et se fiait aux émotions qu'il avait lues en lui.

"Reste à savoir si Duo éprouve la même chose." conclut Trowa.

C'est Lua qui vînt leur ouvrir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Elle était restée au chevet de Duo et fut heureuse de les rassurer sur l'état du jeune homme. Celui-ci était toujours endormit, sa fièvre l'avait épuisé mais au moins il n'en avait pratiquement plus et son sommeil était paisible maintenant.

"Il est si mignon quand il dort." chuchota Hilde, contemplant le visage calme du dormeur et s'attirant par la même deux regards jaloux.

"Ben quoi, c'est vrai." répliqua-t-elle, haussant les épaules avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Lua qui sourit en assistant à la scène.

Constatant que leurs présences n'étant pas utiles pour le moment, Quatre dit :

"Il a besoin de repos. Nous repasserons le voir un peu plus tard quand il sera réveillé."

Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement et une fois seuls tous les trois dans leur chambre, le petit blond se tourna vers ses deux amants. Il susurra d'une voix aguicheuse tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise :

"Maintenant je suis tout à vous."

Hilde s'avança félinement jusqu'à lui et lia ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser langoureux tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur le haut de son torse découvert pour toucher sa peau douce. Le blond posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, l'attirant davantage contre lui. Trowa les regarda un moment s'embrasser avant de se décider à les rejoindre, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, Quatre émergea doucement de son sommeil satisfait et ses yeux ouvrirent pour se poser sur ses deux amants endormis. Sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Trowa contre lequel il était blottit et il tenait dans sa main celle plus fine de Hilde qui était nichée de l'autre côté de Trowa. Il s'extirpa avec douceur de leur étreinte pour ne pas les réveiller. Il sortit du lit et se rhabilla le plus silencieusement possible. Il venait juste de finir lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur lui. Souriant, il se retourna vers le lit et croisa les yeux émeraude de Trowa qui le fixaient. Trowa l'interrogea du regard et le blond vînt s'agenouiller à côté du lit et lui murmura :

"Je vais voir Duo, je sens qu'il est réveillé et je vais en profiter pour discuter avec lui au sujet d'Heero.

-Je viens avec toi." souffla en retour Trowa mais le prince refusa :

"Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu es fatigué, tu ferai mieux de dormir et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais passer par le passage secret, il ne m'arrivera rien. Et puis il vaut mieux que je sois seul avec lui pour discuter."

Le châtain acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Quatre se pencha pour lui offrir un doux baiser. Trowa y répondit tout en passant sa main dans les courtes mèches blondes et soyeuses.

"A toute à l'heure.

A tout à l'heure. Dors bien."

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire et sortit de la chambre. Arrivé dans le salon de leurs appartements, il s'approcha de la cheminé et fit pivoter l'une des branches du chandelier posé dessus. Il entendit un léger bruit de mécanique en mouvement et se dirigea vers la tenture qui recouvrait une partie du mur opposé, la souleva révélant un passage sombre avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il referma le passage derrière lui à l'aide d'un autre mécanisme à l'intérieur et se retrouva dans le noir complet. Il alluma la bougie qu'il avait emportée avec lui et avança prudemment, suivant la galerie qui le conduirait jusqu'à l'autre sortie. C'est Heero qui leur avait montré ce passage secret il y a quelques années car Quatre, Trowa et Hilde logeaient toujours ici à chacune une de leurs visites. Il leur avait raconté que ces passages avaient été installés pour pouvoir fuir en cas d'invasion, comme celui qui débouchait sur les bois, ou pour pouvoir espionner les invités douteux comme celui-ci. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autre dans tout le palais et Heero les connaissait tous mais il ne leur avait montré que ces deux-là et quelques autres. Quatre devait toutefois faire très attention à ce que personne ne le surprenne en train d'en ouvrir un. Il sourit en repensant à l'attitude protectrice de Trowa. Étant l'héritier du royaume de Sandrock, Quatre avait faillit de nombreuses fois se faire tuer ou enlever par des gens qui voulaient faire chanter son père pour de l'argent ou d'autres choses. C'est pour cela que Trowa et Hilde avaient pour mission de veiller constamment sur sa sécurité et ne le laissaient quasiment jamais seul. Mais il ne craignait rien en empruntant ce passage secret car il aboutissait directement dans les appartements d'Heero.

Ouvrant le mécanisme de sortie, Quatre se retrouva dans la bibliothèque où Duo les avait surpris en-train de s'embrasser le jour de leur arrivée et se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo.

Duo venait de se rallonger sur son lit après avoir finit d'engloutir un repas titanesque pour reprendre des forces lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Ne laissant pas le temps à Lua d'aller répondre, il sauta du lit et courut jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir, espérant y trouver Heero. Mais ce fut le visage calme et souriant de Quatre qu'il découvrit.

"Ah ..., euh ... bonjour Prince Quatre." fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui.

Ressentant la déception du jeune homme, Quatre lui dit :

"Bonjour Duo. Je suis désolé ce n'est que moi, mais ne t'en fais pas, Heero ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de sa leçon."

Rougissant à la remarque, Duo s'étonna : "Ce n'est pas lui que vous êtes venu voir ?

-Non, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, Heero nous a dit que tu étais malade."

Touché de son attention, Duo l'invita à entrer et répondit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

"Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de la visite."

Lua salua le prince et, échangeant un regard entendu avec lui, elle compris que Quatre voulait être seul avec Duo :

"Je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux. Duo, ne t'agite pas trop, tu es encore malade.

-Oui maman." plaisanta Duo.

Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur qui ne fit que l'amuser davantage et sortit.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent sur le canapé près de la cheminée où il faisait plus chaud.

"Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

-Oui, ma fièvre a complètement baissé, j'ai pris un bon bain et un bon repas, alors tout va bien, même si j'ai encore ce satané rhume !" répondit Duo parlant un peu du nez à cause de ça. "J'ai vraiment horreur d'être malade ! Maintenant, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de traverser un pont au-dessus d'une rivière.

-C'est vrai, tu aurais pu mourir noyé. Heureusement qu'Heero et Trowa ont plongé pour te secourir.

-Heero a plongé dans la rivière pour me sauver ?!" demanda Duo, il s'était évanouit en percutant le rocher dans l'eau et était revenu à lui sur la berge, alors il ne savait pas ce qui s'était réellement passé entre deux.

"Oui, ils t'ont ramené jusqu'à la berge mais tu étais inconscient et dans un état critique alors Heero t'a ranimé et tu es revenu à toi."

Les yeux de Duo s'illuminèrent et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

'Heero m'a sauvé la vie ! Il a risqué la sienne pour me sauver ! Alors, ça vaudrait dire ... qu'il tient à moi, que je suis vraiment important à ses yeux. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait ça pour moi. Il avait l'air si inquiet pour moi ... je ne l'avais jamais vu se mettre dans un tel état de panique pour quelqu'un. Peut-être ... peut-être qu'il tient à moi autant que je tiens à lui ... si ça se trouve, je me fais de faux espoirs mais je suis si heureux de savoir que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé ! Qu'il tient à ce point à moi pour risquer sa propre vie en voulant sauver la mienne ! Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de penser ça mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être, un jour, Heero ressentira plus que de l'amitié pour moi, même si je sais que je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme lui ...'

La voix de Quatre le sortit de ses pensées :

"Duo ?

-Oh, excusez-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je disais juste que tu semblais très heureux d'apprendre qu'Heero t'a sauvé la vie.

-Euh, oui, c'est vrai." admit le jeune homme, baissant son regard vers le sol pour ne pas croiser celui du blond mais ce dernier vit parfaitement les joues du natté s'empourprer légèrement et il continua sur sa lancée :

"Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier Heero, je me trompe ?"

Duo jeta un regard surpris à Quatre. 'Est-ce que je suis si transparent que ça ?' Et cette pensée le fit rougir encore plus. Reportant son regard sur le tapis à ses pieds, il répondit :

"Oui, j'aime beaucoup Heero, il s'est montré si gentil avec moi. Les gens disent qu'il est froid et trop renfermé, mais ils ont tort, ils ne connaissent pas le Heero que je connais. C'est vrai qu'il ne montre pas beaucoup aux autres ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent mais ... c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il est généreux, compréhensif et il peut se montrer très attentionné avec moi. Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens bien, je me sens en sécurité et sa présence me rassure et me fais beaucoup de bien. Il me traite comme un être humain et pas comme un esclave. Il est toujours respectueux envers les autres et il ne profite jamais de son rang pour les blesser."

Duo soupira, ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin parler de tout ça à quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait inconsciemment qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Quatre, que le prince n'irait pas tout raconter à Heero après. Esquissant un doux sourire, le natté poursuivit :

"Quand j'étais enfant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir vivre ici dans un château, dans le confort et le luxe, sans jamais souffrir de la faim et du froid. Je m'imaginais à quel point la vie d'un prince pouvait être merveilleuse, idyllique et parfaite. Mais en vivant ici avec Heero, je me suis rendu compte que je me trompais. Heero a des obligations, il n'est pas libre de faire tout ce qu'il veut, il doit apprendre à gérer tout un royaume, à se battre et il ne peut même pas choisir la personne qu'il devra épouser et passer le reste de sa vie avec. Aujourd'hui, pour rien au monde je n'aimerais être à sa place. Et pourtant, Heero prend son rôle et son devoir très à cœur, il est sérieux et déterminé à faire de son mieux pour être digne de succéder à son père. Je l'admire beaucoup pour ça, il est courageux et s'applique toujours à tout faire parfaitement. En plus, il est doué en tout, rien que la façon dont il se bat contre Wufei est magnifique.

-Sans compter que c'est un très beau garçon." rajouta Quatre avec un sourire malicieux.

Cette fois, les joues de Duo devinrent écarlates mais il répondit quand même, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres :

"Oui, c'est vrai.", 'L'un des plus que j'ai jamais vu.' ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Une main posée avec douceur sur son bras lui fit enfin tourner son regard vers le prince blond. Celui-ci demanda l'air plus sérieux :

"Duo, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à Heero ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

-Je, je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis qu'un esclave ... c'est mon maître, et je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi mais, je ne peux pas ...

-Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'Heero ne te voyait pas comme un esclave et tu sais comme moi qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de ces histoires de différence de classes.

-Il mérite mieux que moi ...

-Duo, ça fait peu de temps que je te connais mais je pense que tu as tort de te sous-estimer ainsi. Et puis tu sais, Heero a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il est plus souriant, plus ouvert, il a l'air vraiment heureux maintenant et je crois sincèrement que ta présence y est pour beaucoup. Je peux te dire qu'il tient énormément à toi, ça se voit, dans son regard, dans ses gestes, dans son attitude envers toi. Tu devrais tenter ta chance.

-Je ne sais pas ..." Duo se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, l'esprit assaillit de doutes.

Devant sa confusion, Quatre n'insista pas, il avait son possible, maintenant c'était à Duo de voir et de réfléchir à tout ça. Le prince décida de changer de sujet :

"Dis-moi Duo, sais-tu jouer aux échecs ?"

Le natté fit un grand sourire : "Oui un peu, Heero m'a appris les règles. Il a eu un peu de mal à tout m'expliquer, c'est un jeu compliqué pour quelqu'un qui y est novice comme moi.

-Ca devient plus facile avec l'habitude. Ca te dirai une partie contre moi ? Je t'apprendrai quelques astuces pour la prochaine fois où tu joueras contre lui.

-Avec plaisir." acquiesça Duo avant de suivre le jeune homme blond vers la bibliothèque où se trouvait l'échiquier.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Heero put enfin regagner ses appartements. Il était d'une humeur massacrante à cause de la fatigue, l'inquiétude accumulées depuis ces deux derniers jours et l'impression qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui pour l'empêcher de retrouver Duo et s'assurer que ce dernier allait mieux :

'D'abord mon père avec son dîner et ensuite le professeur J avec ses leçons qui m'en finissaient plus et encore mon père qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de venir nous rejoindre pour me tenir la jambe avec ses méthodes de stratégies militaires !'

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup de se plaindre et de s'énerver comme ça à cause de ses obligations, habituellement il les faisait sans rechigner car il considérait tout ça comme normal, c'était son "devoir", la routine pour lui en quelque sorte. Et là, il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même.

'Décidément Duo, tu as le don de bouleverser et de changer toutes mes habitudes.'

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Duo, il trouva ce dernier allongé sur son lit, semblant à nouveau endormit. Heero était un peu déçu, il aurait préféré pouvoir parler un peu avec le natté.

'Il dort encore ? Un vrai petit loir.' pensa-t-il, esquissant un léger sourire affectueux.

Il s'approcha sans bruit du lit et s'accroupit à côté, admirant les traits fins du dormeur. Il tendit le bras pour caresser les cheveux du jeune homme lorsque deux yeux d'un magnifique bleu violacé s'ouvrirent doucement. Pris au dépourvu, Heero rabaissa rapidement son bras. N'étant qu'assoupit, Duo avait sentit le déplacement d'air et sourit en reconnaissant la personne devant lui.

"Heero ?

-Tu vas bien ?"

Duo hocha de la tête : "Ma fièvre est partie.

-Tant mieux." Heero sourit, enfin rassuré.

Suivant une impulsion, il tendit à nouveau la main et caressa doucement la joue ronde du jeune homme. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite, avant de fermer les yeux et d'appuyer un peu plus sa joue contre la paume douce et chaude de la main du prince. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Duo resta médusé devant le regard intensément bleu d'Heero qui le fixait avec tellement de douceur et de tendresse et son si beau sourire. Ne voulant pas le voir déjà partir, le natté demanda d'une voix timide :

"Heero, tu reste avec moi ?

-Bien sûr." répondit tout de suite Heero.

Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas vus ni l'un ni l'autre de toute la journée et avaient envie de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Heero s'assit sur le lit à côté de Duo et ils se racontèrent leur journée respective : longue et ennuyeuse pour Heero et sa guérisson et la visite de Quatre pour Duo. Bien sûr le natté ne précisa pas de quoi lui et le prince de Sandrock avaient discuté ensemble, mais se souvenant tout de même d'une chose, Duo dit :

"Heero, Quatre m'a raconté que tu avais plongé dans la rivière pour me sauver ...

-Je n'étais pas tout seul, Trowa m'a aidé." le coupa Heero, détournant le regard, gêné.

"Je sais et je le remercierai quand je le verrai mais je tenais aussi à te remercier. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu si tu n'étais pas là.", puis il ajouta pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère : "Maintenant, je te dois une fière chandelle !"

Heero le regarda, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

"De rien, tu auras tout le temps de me rendre la pareille.

-Tu peux compter là-dessus !"

Plus tard, dans la nuit, alors qu'Heero dormait, épuisé par son manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente, Duo lui, le regardait dormir. Allongé sur le côté près d'Heero et appuyé sur son coude, il passait délicatement son autre main dans les cheveux en désordre du prince qui était resté dormir avec lui dans son lit. Il n'avait pas spécialement sommeil et préférait profiter de cette rare occasion pour observer le prince alors qu'il dormait, d'habitude Heero s'endormait toujours après lui le soir et se levait avant lui le matin. De plus il avait le sommeil très léger et se réveillait facilement au moindre mouvement mais cette fois il était trop fatigué.

Duo sourit en le regardant, le visage d'Heero était complètement différent lorsqu'il dormait, il perdait sa dureté, son sérieux et retrouvait la douceur et l'innocence d'un enfant qui lui allaient pourtant si bien à cet instant-même. Un autre aspect de son maître qu'il était le seul à pouvoir contempler et qui renforçait encore plus son affection pour le jeune homme brun.

Souriant tristement, Duo souffla dans un murmure à peine audible :

"Oserais-je un jour t'avouer à quel point je t'aime Heero ..."

_A suivre ..._

**Note :** Comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaires et vos appréciations, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plut !


	10. Révélations

**Auteur :** Miko-Tenshi

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** U.A., romance, yaoi, OOC, sérieux.

**Couple :** 121, 5M5, 434, 3H3 et 4H4.

**Disclamer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

_Angy :_ Salut ma perverse favorite ! Pour le lemon, je ne sais pas si j'en ferai un (Miko toute rouge) je ne me sens pas capable d'un réussir un mais j'essayerai de faire au moins des limes avec sous-entendus, je ferai mon possible, promis ! Merci, bye, bye !

_Yami-Rose :_ Merchi bicoup ! J'espère que ce chap. te plaira tout autant ! A plus!

_Fred01 :_ Oui je suis dans ma période kawai même si la suite l'est un peu moins, tu verras, bonne lecture ! Merci.

_Mimi Yuy :_ Ben oui c'est vrai que le chap. précédent tourne un peu en rond, héhé mais je m'en suis aperçue qu'en lisant ta review mais comme tu le dis, il se passe plein de choses en une seule journée et le chap. est très long par rapport à d'habitude (le plus long que j'ai écrit jusque là) et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas détaillé la scène entre 4, Tro et Hilde même si je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire un lemon je ne m'en sens pas capable. Comme promis voilà le chap. avec la révélation des blessures de Duo que ton précédent message m'avait inspiré (merci encore) j'espère que ça te plaira ! Je voulais aussi te remercier pour autre chose : j'ai lu les Hérauts de Valdemar et j'ai adoré, merci d'avoir conseillé cette série sur ton site ! C'est tout à fait le genre d'univers fantastique que j'adore, je suis fan des œuvres de Marion Zimmer Bradley (je sais pas si tu connais) qui écrit dans le même registre, elle et Mercedes Lackey ont même écrit un livre ensemble. A plus !

_Chris52 :_ Eh non, malheureusement Heero n'a pas entendu Duo dans son sommeil (je n'avais même pas pensé à ça d'ailleurs). Merci, contente que le 9 t'ait plut ! Biz.

_Kamara : _Merci, désolée pour cette longue attente, t'inquiète j'ai bien l'intention de continuer comme ça, enfin j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !

_Yohina :_ Je crois que moi aussi je gagatise, quand je me relis j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est trop kawai mais en même temps ça a l'air de beaucoup plaire alors … tu me diras ce que t'en pense ! Biz.

_Yami ni hikari :_ Merci pour ta review ! A plus !

_Gayana :_ Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise ! Moi aussi je raffole de ce genre d'histoire (et des superbes bishonens bien sûr !) et c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit cette fic ! Biz, à bientôt !

_Shinigamie Yui :_ Merci, en espérant que la suite te plaira autant ! A plus !

**Chapitre 10 : Révélations.**

"Duo, reste tranquille. Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive si tu n'arrête pas de bouger !

-Hé ! C'est toi qui as insisté pour me refaire ma natte.

-Oui, parce que je la fais mieux que toi.

-Mais je vais louper tout l'entraînement d'Heero ! Je me suis réveillé trop tard ce matin ...

-Je sais que tu es pressé de retrouver ton Heero chéri, mais tu veux être présentable devant lui, non ? Bon ! Alors laisse-moi finir cette natte."

Ne trouvant rien à redire à ça, Duo prit son mal en patience.

"Voilà c'est finit, tu vois c'était pas si dur d'attendre un peu.

-Merci Lua." Duo se leva, déposa un bisou sur la joue de la jeune fille pour la remercier et se précipita vers la porte.

"Attends, Duo ! Tu ne vas pas y aller habiller comme ça, tu vas être mort de froid !" dit-elle, regardant la fine chemise que portait le natté.

"Pas le temps de me changer ! C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas !" et avec ça, il passa la porte et partit en courant.

------

Sortant de son entraînement avec Wufei, Heero soupira. Il était un peu déçu, il aurait aimé que Duo soit venu le voir ce matin. Pourtant, à cette heure-ci, il devait sûrement être réveillé. Ca faisait plus d'une semaine que Duo était guérit et il semblait avoir bien récupéré maintenant. Mais, à vrai dire, le natté avait changé depuis un moment, il agissait de façon bizarre ces derniers temps avec lui. Parfois il était souriant et enjoué et d'autres, il redevenait timide et hésitant. Heero avait l'impression que Duo lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. En tout cas, Duo semblait vouloir passer plus de temps avec lui, et d'habitude il ne manquait pas une occasion d'assister à son entraînement matinal, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Heero.

Il n'écoutait Wufei que d'une oreille lorsqu'il aperçut un peu plus loin devant eux son père qui marchait dans leur direction. Heero s'apprêtait à aller à sa rencontre lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

"Heero !

-Duo ..."

Celui-ci arrivait en courant par le couloir de gauche. Il s'arrêta face à eux, essoufflé mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'enchaîner tout de suite, ne laissant pas le temps à Heero ou Wufei d'en placer une.

"Ah ! J'en étais sûr, vous avez déjà fini ! Mince, je me suis dépêché pourtant ..." Son petit air accablé fit sourire Heero. "Alors ? T'as encore battu Wufei à plates coutures ?!"

Heero allait répondre, pour éviter que Wufei s'énerve, quand il se rendit compte qu'entre temps son père les avait rejoint et qu'il dévisageait à présent Duo d'un regard noir. Duo suivit le regard du prince et de Wufei et se retourna, se retrouvant face-à-face avec le père d'Heero. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner, le roi furieux lui donna une gifle magistrale qui le fit basculer et tomber.

"Baisse les yeux devant moi, esclave !!! Et je t'ai dis de ne pas être aussi familier avec mon fils !!!"

Voyant Duo heurté le mur à cause de la violence du choc, Heero se précipita sur lui. Il s'agenouilla près de Duo qui se relevait lentement, la main sur la joue. Mais ça ne fit qu'empirer la colère de son père qui s'avança jusqu'à eux, criant :

"Et toi, arrête de t'apitoyer sur lui ! Tu es mon fils et lui un sale esclave !!!" Il attrapa sans aucune douceur Duo par l'épaule et le tira violemment en arrière pour l'éloigner de son fils. Dans sa hâte, c'est la chemise du natté qu'il agrippa et elle se déchira, dévoilant une grande partie du dos nu de Duo.

A cet instant, Heero eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre alors qu'il voyait, complètement effaré et horrifié, les cicatrices qui marquaient sa peau. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant sur quelqu'un, même sur les guerriers les plus expérimentés de l'armée de son père, et il n'osait imaginer combien Duo avait dû souffrir en les recevant. Il n'entendit même pas son père, le regard toujours plein de mépris, dire froidement au natté :

"N'oublie pas que si tu n'obéis pas, je peux facilement te faire punir ! Maintenant disparais ! Hors de ma vue !!!"

Le jeune homme se releva et partit en courant. Heero voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais Wufei le retint, l'attrapant par le poignet et désignant le roi d'un signe de tête, il valait mieux de pas l'énerver davantage. Le prince serra les poings, honteux et furieux de sa propre impuissance face à cet homme. Celui-ci ne dit rien de plus et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd de colère. Aussitôt, Heero se dégagea de la poigne de son ami.

"Où vas-tu ? demanda Wufei.

-Chercher Duo !

Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul ...

-Non !" l'interrompit Heero, "Je pense plutôt qu'il ne faut surtout pas le laisser seul !"

------

Le prince sentait sa colère augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de ses appartements, là où il espérait retrouver Duo. Sa colère contre son père pour être aussi inhumain et cruel avec les esclaves, contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de s'opposer à cet homme, mais surtout sa colère contre la personne qui avait osé faire ça à Duo, toutes ces cicatrices dans son dos. Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne et même s'il s'en doutait un peu, il voulait savoir et il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Duo.

------

Courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et tenant d'une main le pan de son vêtement déchiré pour éviter que d'autres ne voient son dos, Duo était retourné dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la penderie, retira sa chemise déchirée et en prit une autre qu'il enfila hâtivement. Ce n'est qu'une fois rhabillé correctement, lorsqu'il releva la tête et vit son reflet dans le miroir qu'il laissa éclater sa peine. Il tomba à genoux et enfuit son visage entre ses mains.

"Zut, zut et zut !" Il frappa le sol de son poing tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. "Pourquoi ?! Je ne voulais pas qu'Heero voit ça ! Pourquoi c'est arrivé ... pourquoi ?!"

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna vers Heero qui le rejoignit sans tarder.

"Duo, qui t'a fait ça ?"

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux, refusant d'affronter le regard furieux du prince.

"Réponds-moi Duo ! Qui t'a fait ces cicatrices !?

-Je ... je préfère ne pas en parler." Son refus ne fit qu'augmenter encore la colère d'Heero qui, posant ses mains sur les épaules du natté, le poussa et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur.

"Réponds-moi Duo ! Je veux savoir !!"

Duo lui commençait à paniquer, il n'avait jamais vu le prince dans un tel état de fureur : "S'il-te-plait, Heero, arrête, je ne veux pas en parler ... c'est trop dur, je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça ...

-Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça !!!" cria Heero, à bout de nerf, serrant inconsciemment plus fort les épaules du garçon.

Pendant quelques secondes, l'image du roi menaçant et criant remplaça celle d'Heero devant lui et le premier reflex de Duo fut de mettre ses bras devant son visage comme pour se protéger d'un coup. Sa réaction eut pour effet de calmer tout de suite Heero, il le lâcha et recula de quelques pas, horrifié et dégoûté par sa propre attitude.

'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! J'ai agis exactement comme mon père ... je ne vaux pas mieux que lui.' Duo avait baissé les bras mais son attitude montrait bien qu'il était toujours sur la défensive par crainte de se faire frapper. 'Duo ... je t'en prie, n'ai pas peur de moi.'

"Duo, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas ... je suis désolé ..."

Il se détourna et commença à partir lorsqu'une main se referma sur son poignet :

"Heero ! Attends !" Duo avait bien vu la détresse et le remord sur le visage du prince et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était bien qu'Heero culpabilise par sa faute. Il préférait encore s'expliquer maintenant que de voir celui qu'il aimait malheureux. "Je ne t'en veux pas. Ne pars pas, s'il-te-plait ..."

Le prince hocha la tête, incapable de résister à cette voix suppliante et Duo ajouta :

"C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, que tu l'apprennes, en tout cas pas comme ça ... j'aurais préféré te le dire moi-même mais ... je ne voulais pas que tu sois dégoûté et surtout je ne voulais pas ... que tu ais pitié de moi ...

-Duo, ne dis pas ça, tu ne me dégoûte pas et tu ne me fais pas pitié non plus. Je veux juste savoir ... s'il-te-plait, dis-moi qui t'a fait ces cicatrices.

-Je ne ..." voyant qu'il allait encore refuser, le brun insista davantage. Il se rapprocha et prit doucement le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains avant de murmurer :

"Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir, je veux tout savoir sur toi. S'il-te-plait, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tu y tiens tant que ça ?

-Oui, je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te demander ça mais ... il faut que je sache !

-Très bien." capitula Duo avec un faible sourire. Il savait bien qu'un jour, s'il comptait avouer ses sentiments à Heero, il devrait aussi lui raconter son passé.

"Viens, allons nous asseoir, ce sera mieux." dit le prince, entraînant Duo jusqu'au canapé où ils s'assirent.

Nerveux, Duo serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et demanda, même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse, comme pour retarder un peu l'échéance, les yeux fixés sur les flammes dans la cheminée : "Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

-Tout." souffla Heero.

Le natté acquiesça et choisit alors de commencer par le tout début : "Tu sais, je suis orphelin, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes vrais parents, peut-être ne les ai-je jamais connus. Je vivais dans la rue avec d'autres orphelins comme moi, on volait les marchands pour pouvoir manger car la précédente guerre avait laissé beaucoup de misère et d'orphelins. Alors j'ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller pour survivre. J'ai rencontré un garçon qui s'appelait Solo et qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Je l'adorais, il était un peu comme un grand frère pour moi mais malheureusement, il était atteint d'une maladie incurable et il est mort dans mes bras. C'est ce jour-là en sa mémoire que j'ai décidé de m'appeler Duo. Ensuite j'ai continué à vivre comme ça dans les rues en volant et puis un jour, on s'est fait attraper. Les villageois en avaient assez de nous mais un couple, les Maxwell, ont bien voulu nous accepter dans l'orphelinat qu'ils géraient. Les autres enfants se sont vite fait adopter mais moi j'étais un enfant trop turbulent et je finissais toujours par être renvoyé à l'orphelinat. Les Maxwell se sont occupés de moi et ils m'ont adopté. Ils m'ont offert un foyer, une éducation et surtout pour la première fois une famille et je les aimais comme s'ils étaient mes vrais parents."

Heero vit un doux sourire apparaître sur le visage de Duo comme il se rappelait tout ses souvenirs chaleureux mais soudain son visage s'assombrit alors qu'il poursuivait : "Un jour, je suis parti me promener dans les bois et quand je suis revenu, j'ai trouvé le village où nous habitions ravagé et notre maison qui brûlait. Mon père était mort, coincé à l'intérieur et ma mère est morte dans mes bras. Je n'avais que 7 ans et je me suis retrouvé tout seul. J'ai quitté le village et j'ai recommencé ma vie de voleur dans les rues, je changeais souvent d'endroit pour ne pas me faire attraper. Vers mes 12 ans, je suis arrivé à la capitale et pour pouvoir vivre décemment, je faisais toute sorte de petits boulots le jour et je continuais à voler la nuit. Et puis une nuit, j'ai repéré une grande villa qui devait appartenir à quelqu'un de très riche. Je me suis dis que si je réussissais ce coup-là, je pourrais sûrement vivre normalement sans plus jamais avoir à voler. Alors j'ai pris le risque. Mais une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, je me suis retrouvé encerclé par les gardes du propriétaire. J'ignorais que cet homme était un marchand d'esclave et donc que la maison était beaucoup mieux gardée que je ne l'aurais cru et j'ignorais aussi qu'il m'avait vu roder autour de sa propriété. Ils ont réussit à me capturer et le marchand a décidé ... de faire de moi un esclave. C'est lui ... qui m'a fait ces cicatrices, il voulait que je sois docile et obéissant. Au début, je ne me suis pas laissé faire, j'ai résisté, je refusais de lui obéir ... à chaque fois il me battait et je faisais mon possible pour m'empêcher de crier, de pleurer mais ... au fil des semaines, à force de me faire fouetter à chaque fois que je désobéissais, à force d'être enfermé seul pendant des jours entiers dans une pièce, privé de nourriture ... un jour j'ai fini par craquer ... Je m'étais juré après la mort de mes parents adoptifs de ne plus jamais pleurer, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir ... je l'ai supplié d'arrêter mais ça a continué comme ça pendant des mois et ... à la moindre petite erreur il me punissait ainsi. Il faisait attention à ne pas me blesser assez pour me mettre en danger de mort, car il répétait sans cesse qu'il me vendrait à un très bon prix. Il a gagné ... il a vraiment réussit à faire de moi un pantin docile, obéissant au moindre de ses ordres. J'avais tellement peur de lui, d'être encore fouetté ... je ne supportais plus la douleur, l'obscurité, la faim ... je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça alors j'obéissais ..."

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se remémorait tous ces souvenirs horribles, Duo se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur lui-même, ramenant ses jambes contre lui et nouant ses bras autour. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, son cœur se serrer et ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ajouta enfin : "J'ai perdu toute notion du temps, je n'avais plus aucun repères mais il m'a dit que j'avais passé près d'un an chez lui ... le jour où ton père m'a acheté ... la suite tu la connais."

Le jeune homme se tut et Heero resta un moment sans rien dire, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait imaginé que Duo n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile mais pas à ce point : "Duo ... je suis désolé ...

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas de ta pitié Heero.

-Et je t'ai répondu que ce n'était pas de la pitié."

Le prince prit le menton de Duo dans sa main et lui releva le visage dans sa direction : "Regarde-moi s'il-te-plait."

Le natté fixa timidement ses yeux embués de larmes dans le regard très sérieux d'Heero.

"Je me préoccupe simplement de toi, je tiens à toi ... C'est injuste et cruel ce que ce marchand t'a fait subir, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Tu ne le méritais pas !

-Peut-être mais ... j'ai tellement honte ... d'être tombé aussi bas, de ne pas avoir eu la force de résister davantage ...

-Moi je trouve au contraire que tu as été très courageux, avoir enduré tout ça pendant si longtemps et aujourd'hui réussir encore à sourire malgré tout, je trouve cela admirable. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait revivre des choses aussi difficiles mais je suis content que tu l'ais fait, merci ... merci Duo de t'être confié à moi."

Duo essuya ses larmes et fit un petit sourire : "De rien, merci à toi de m'avoir écouté ... finalement je crois que ça m'a fait du bien, c'est la première fois que je peux en parler à quelqu'un."

Suivant ses émotions, Heero referma doucement ses bras autour du natté, le serrant contre lui et murmura à son oreille : "Je serai toujours là pour toi Duo. Si tu as besoin de moi, de parler à quelqu'un, je serai là.

-Merci Heero." répondit-il, laissant son visage reposer sur l'épaule du prince. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche de celui qu'il aimait qu'à cet instant et bizarrement toutes ses peurs, toutes ses angoisses liées à son passé lui semblaient bien dérisoires face à ça, face au réconfort et au bien que lui procurait la simple présence d'Heero. La perspective que ce dernier serait toujours là pour lui suffisait à le rendre heureux, même s'il ne se passait jamais rien de plus entre eux deux, c'était suffisant pour lui. Il profita encore quelques minutes de cette étreinte avant de s'écarter et de sourire au prince. Celui-ci remarqua alors la marque rouge laissée par la gifle de son père sur la joue du jeune homme. Il l'effleura délicatement du bout des doigts : "Ca ne te fait pas trop mal ?

-Juste un peu.

-Je suis désolé pour mon père, il a toujours été comme ça surtout avec les esclaves, et les choses ont empiré après la mort de ma mère, il est devenu plus froid, plus sévère. Il s'énerve facilement pourtant il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, il avait d'autres méthodes pour me punir : il criait, me privait de certaines choses ou il préférait s'en prendre aux autres pour que je me sente coupable. C'était très efficace." Heero eut un sourire narquois, "Une fois, lorsque j'étais enfant, je me suis lié d'amitié avec une des esclaves de ma mère. Elle était malheureuse d'avoir été séparée de sa famille le jour où elle a été vendue, alors j'ai demandé à mon père s'il pouvait lui rendre sa liberté. Bien sûr il s'est énervé, mais pas contre moi, contre elle, disant que c'était elle qui m'avait mis cette idée dans la tête. J'ai protesté mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et la pauvre fille s'est fait fouetter en guise de punition. Après ça, elle n'a plus voulu m'adresser la parole. Si j'avais su comment mon père réagirait, je ne lui aurais rien demandé. Cet évènement m'a marqué et m'a appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'opposer aux décisions de mon père. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien fait pour te défendre tout-à-l'heure, si je l'avais fait ... il s'en serait pris encore plus à toi ... je suis désolé Duo ..." Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le natté vit bien qu'il se sentait coupable.

"Je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire si tu n'as rien fait c'était justement pour me protéger alors merci."

Heero s'autorisa un léger sourire, il tendit à nouveau la main et glissa ses doigts dans les quelques mèches de cheveux échappées de la natte de Duo. "Tu sais Duo, tout-à-l'heure quand je me suis énervé contre toi, je ... je ne t'aurais jamais frappé ... je suis incapable de te faire du mal ...

-Je sais ..." souffla Duo, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleu prussien qui le fixaient intensément. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient l'impression d'être enfermés dans une petite bulle où personne d'autre, le reste du monde ne comptait plus en cet instant que la présence de l'autre. Le natté sentit le souffle du prince sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. Toute pensée cohérente s'échappa de l'esprit d'Heero, il fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis si longtemps mais s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se pencha pour embrasser ces lèvres offertes, quand ...

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Surpris, ils s'écartèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre, rougissants. Heero se ressaisit avant de se tourner vers la porte : "Oui, entrez."

Hilde entra et les fixa, étonnée. "Bonjour, vous n'êtes pas encore prêts ?" dit-elle, désignant la tenue d'entraînement du brun, "On vous attend pour déjeuner."

Heero se leva, il avait complètement oublié ce déjeuner avec ses trois amis. "Je vais me changer, et on arrive."

Sitôt qu'il fut sortit, Hilde vint s'asseoir à côté de Duo. "Ca va ?" demanda-t-elle, remarquant la rougeur de ses joues. "Oh ! Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout !" répondit Duo, un peu trop vite pour que ses paroles aient l'air sincères.

"Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention, mais j'espère que vous pourrez vous rattraper plus tard." s'excusa la jeune fille, sincèrement navrée.

Duo eut un faible sourire. 'Moi aussi, je l'espère.'

A suivre ...

---------------

Note : Je sais que ce chapitre a été encore plus long que les autres à venir et je m'en excuse mais que voulez-vous entre mon boulot et la fac, avec en plus la traduction de "Te amo" et l'écriture de mon autre fic sur Evangélion, j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de m'y consacrer entièrement, enfin j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre longue attente ! Le suivant est pratiquement terminé, il devrait être publié sur mon site pendant les vacances. A bientôt ! Miko-Tenshi.


	11. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

**Auteur :** Miko-Tenshi

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** U.A., romance, yaoi, OOC, sérieux.

**Couple :** 121, 5M5.

**Disclamer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Angy : Vivi le père d'Heero est de plus en plus détestable, c'est fait exprès mais bon les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, on en reparlera après le chap. 12. Merci, bye bye et à plus !

Yohina : Et oui les miracles ça arrive, lol, surtout en période de Noël ! Contente que la scène de la découverte des cicatrices t'ait plut, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, tout les lecteurs me disaient attendre cette scène avec impatience ça fout la pression ! Merci, à plus !

Florinoir : Merci, et oui heureusement que Super Hee-chan est là, mdr ! A bientôt !

Shinigamie Yuy : Merci bocoup miss ! Pour Te amo je vais m'attaquer à la suite de la traduction, t'en fais pas ! A plus !

Gayana : Merci, tout mes vœux pour la nouvelle année ! Ben oui Hilde est mal tombée mais t'inquiète ils vont se rattraper !

Kamara62 : Vi Duo va en baver, mais ce sera pas le seul ! Merci, à plus !

**Chapitre 11 : Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, Heero et Duo ne reparlèrent pas du baiser manqué mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient confié l'un à l'autre, ils devenaient de plus en plus proches, et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et avec leurs trois invités, auxquels s'ajoutaient parfois Wufei et Meiran.  
L'automne touchait à sa fin et le froid commençait à s'installer. Après un mois passé à Hellain, Quatre leur annonça qu'ils devaient retourner à Sandrock.

« Je suis navré, j'aurais aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec vous Heero, mais il vaut mieux que nous rentrions avant l'hiver, s'il se met à neiger le voyage sera plus difficile. Et j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, il dit qu'il a besoin de mon aide et me demande de rentrer dès que possible.

-Je comprend. Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu sois venu, merci. »

Quatre sourit, Heero n'aurait jamais dit ce genre de choses avant sa rencontre avec Duo.

« A moi aussi, j'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir très bientôt.

-La prochaine fois c'est moi qui viendrai à Sandrock. »

------------

Le jour du départ, Heero, Duo, Wufei et Meiran les accompagnèrent jusqu'aux remparts du château pour leur dire au revoir.

« Quatre nous a dit que tu avais l'intention de venir nous voir la prochaine fois ? » dit Hilde à Heero qui acquiesça. « N'oublie pas d'emmener Duo et M. Ronchon avec toi. » ajouta-t-elle, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Wufei. « Sans oublier Meiran ! » Elle serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. « Portes-toi bien Mei'.

-Toi aussi Hilde. Et ne t'en fais pas, » souffla-t-elle plus bas, « Wufei s'occupe très bien de moi, il est même un peu trop protecteur d'ailleurs. »

De son côté, après avoir salué Heero, le prince blond s'approcha de Duo : « N'oublie pas notre conversation, Duo. Vous avez tout les deux le droit d'être heureux et quelque chose me dit que c'est ensemble que vous y arriverez le mieux. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu te rencontrer. J'espère que tu accompagnera Heero lorsqu'il viendra à Sandrock.

-S'il est d'accord, ce sera avec plaisir, Prince Quatre, merci pour vos conseils. »

Quant à Trowa, il salua le couple Chang puis Heero et Duo qu'il fixa un moment avec un sourire amusé avant de dire : « Bon courage. » d'un air mystérieux.

Ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux et partirent escortés par les quarante Magwanacs.

« Et bien, comme ça on va être au calme maintenant. » marmonna Wufei en les regardant s'éloigner et n'ayant pas encore digéré le « M. Ronchon ».

« Wufei ! » le gronda sa femme en lui donnant un coup de coude.

------------

Le palais se situait un peu à l'écart de la ville qu'il surplombait et était entouré de remparts plus solides que ceux qui entouraient la grande capitale d'Hellain. Les habitations les plus proches du palais étaient occupées par le Clan du Dragon qui servait dans l'armée et le conseil du souverain de Hellain depuis des siècles. Wufei et Meiran avaient été obligés de vivre chez les parents du jeune homme, comme le voulait la tradition du clan, jusqu'à la majorité du garçon . Wufei avait eu ses 18 ans depuis une semaine et lui et Meiran venaient d'emménager seuls dans leur propre maison, heureux de ne plus avoir leur familles respectives sur le dos et de pouvoir enfin goûter à un peu plus de liberté et d'intimité. Ainsi, ils avaient invité leurs amis pour fêter l'événement. Lorsqu'Heero et Duo arrivèrent ce soir-là, le natté reconnut parmi les jeunes hommes présents quelques uns des élèves de Maître O., d'autres qui devaient être des membres du clan et il y avait aussi un petit groupe de jeunes filles qui discutaient avec Meiran. Lorsque celle-ci les vit arriver, elle présenta Duo aux autres comme étant « l'ami d'Heero » , les vêtements du garçon cachaient son collier et même si la plupart des personnes présentes savaient qu'il était un esclave, tous firent comme s'il était une personne « normale » et Duo se sentit tout de suite à l'aise parmi eux. Heero sourit en voyant que les autres semblaient bien accepter le natté mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsque les jeunes filles, curieuses et intéressées par ce beau garçon inconnu s'accaparèrent le natté pendant pratiquement toute la soirée. Le prince n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qu'on lui disait, son regard restait fixé sur Duo, un regard à la fois triste et jaloux. Malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de ces filles qui entouraient le jeune homme, même s'il savait très bien que leur badinage était tout à fait innocent, la plupart d'entre elles étant fiancées ou même mariées, elles ne faisaient ça que pour s'amuser. Et il était aussi triste et envieux de ne pas être celui avec qui Duo riait et adressait son si beau et doux sourire en ce moment même. Au moment où une jolie brune posa sa main sur l'épaule du natté, lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille et que celui-ci se mit à rougir, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Heero. Sans un mot, le prince se leva et sortit de la maison, ignorant les regards confus de ceux qui l'avaient vu fuir.  
Une fois dehors, il fit le tour de la maison et alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans le jardin éclairé par la pleine lune. L'air froid et le silence de la nuit lui permirent de retrouver un peu son calme. Il soupira et renversa la tête en arrière pour contempler le ciel étoilé.

'J'ai encore réagit comme un idiot … mais pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangeait autant de le voir avec elles, ce n'est pas comme si Duo et moi on était …'

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. 'Duo …?'

Mais c'est la silhouette de Wufei qui apparut : « Il ne fait pas chaud. » dit-il tendant à son ami son manteau. Heero le remercia et enfila le vêtement.

Wufei regarda un moment son ami sans rien dire. Heero avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher comme avant ses émotions et ce soir son visage était plus expressif que jamais, l'habituelle indifférence avait fait place à la tristesse et à la confusion. Wufei comprenait très bien la réaction du prince, il aurait sans doute réagit pareil si c'était Meiran qui s'était retrouvée entourée d'un essaim de beaux jeunes hommes. Mais, contrairement à Heero, il avait aussi vu tout les regards tristes que Duo avait lancé au prince dès que celui-ci détournait les yeux de lui. Pour Wufei, comme pour tout le monde, les sentiments qu'Heero et Duo avaient l'un pour l'autre étaient évidents, mais les principaux intéressés semblaient être les seuls à ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il était aussi évident pour Wufei que sans un petit coup de pouce, Heero ne se déciderait jamais. Il s'assit sur le banc en face de celui du prince.

« Tu te souviens du jour où Meiran a faillit mourir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

« Oui, elle avait pris ta place lors du tournoi.

-J'avais refusé d'y participer et elle voulait à tout prix que je le fasse, c'était une question « d'honneur » d'après elle. Ca faisait peu de temps que nous étions mariés et nous passions notre temps à nous disputer. J'ai refusé de l'écouter, ce tournoi ne m'intéressait pas et je préférais passer mon temps à lire. Alors, sans prévenir personne, elle a pris ma place, les autres n'y ont vu que du feu mais, même si elle savait se battre comme un homme, elle a été gravement blessée et elle est restée entre la vie et la mort pendant plusieurs jours. »

Heero écoutait son ami avec attention, il se souvenait très bien de cette histoire car elle avait ensuite changée beaucoup de choses dans l'évolution du couple de ses amis mais il se demandait où Wufei voulait en venir en lui racontant ça.

« Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle risquait de mourir à tout instant, que j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à elle. J'ai compris que je serais perdu sans elle. Malgré nos disputes et surtout son seul caractère, j'ai compris qu'elle était plus importante à mes yeux que tout le reste, que tout ses défauts sans lesquels en fin de compte elle ne serait pas la même personne que celle que j'aimais. Ce n'est qu'en risquant de la perdre que j'ai compris que je l'aime et que sans elle, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens. » Wufei avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant bien son ami dans les yeux. « Alors dès qu'elle a ouvert les yeux et que nous étions sûrs qu'elle était sauvée, je lui ai dit, je ne voulais plus perdre de temps en faux-semblants et en non-dits, la vie est une chose bien trop fragile, … j'ai eu la chance que mes sentiments soient réciproques mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Mais si je ne lui avais pas dit, peut-être aurait-elle encore fait ce genre de bêtise et qu'elle serait morte et nous serions passés à côté de tous ces moments de bonheur que nous avons vécut jusqu'ici … »

Wufei se leva, et Heero demanda avant que son ami ne reparte :

"Wufei, pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça maintenant ?

-Parce que depuis le début de la soirée, sans vous en rendre compte, toi et Duo avez  
passé votre temps à vous observer discrètement dès que l'autre détournait les yeux." Wufei eut un sourire à l'étonnement qui apparut sur le visage du prince et il  
poursuivit : "Et aussi parce que je trouve que tu as un comportement étrange lorsque  
tu es avec lui ...

-Il n'y a rien entre Duo et moi !" répliqua Heero sur la défensive.

Son ami sourit à nouveau et ajouta doucement : "Heero, demandes-toi ce que tu as ressentit lorsque Duo a faillit mourir noyé dans cette rivière. Demandes-toi ce que tu aurais ressentit s'il était vraiment mort ce jour-là."

Le prince ne répondit pas et son ami partit, le laissant seul pour réfléchir.

Heero resta assit sur son banc, immobile, ses pensées plus confuses que jamais.

'Ce que j'aurais ressentit si Duo était mort ce jour-là ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ... mais  
... lorsque je l'ai vu étendu inconscient sur le sol, aussi pâle qu'un mort et respirant à  
peine, j'ai crut ... j'ai crut que mon cœur avait cessé de battre, que tout s'écroulait  
autour de moi ... sans Duo, ma vie serait si triste ... si vide ... Quand je suis avec lui, je  
me sens bien, lorsqu'il sourit j'ai envie de sourire aussi, lorsqu'il est triste ça me rend  
triste aussi et j'ai envie de tout faire pour le rendre à nouveau heureux ... je tiens à lui ...... Mais …'

Il repensa au furtif baiser que lui et Duo avaient échangés le lendemain de leur  
rencontre puis à celui qu'ils avaient faillit échanger et il se rappela tout ce qu'il avait  
ressentit à ce moment-là.

'Il m'a attiré dès notre première rencontre ... il est si beau, si plein de vie, de joie  
malgré son passé ... mon cœur se met à battre à cent à l'heure à chaque fois qu'il est  
près de moi et qu'il me sourit ... pourquoi ?  
S'il était mort ce jour-là, je crois ... je crois que je le l'aurais pas supporté, oui c'est  
même sûr ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de le perdre. Il a pris une si grande place dans ma  
vie mais ... est-ce que ça veut dire pour autant dire que je ...'

Heero cligna des yeux, ses pensées s'éclaircirent et une seule question demeura :

'Est-ce que ce serait ça ? Est-ce que je l'aime ?'

------------

Duo passait une soirée plutôt agréable. De temps en temps, il jetait de petits  
coups d'œil au prince qui discutait avec d'autres élèves de Maître O.. Duo sourit,  
dans le cas présent 'discuter' pour Heero se limitait à écouter, ou du moins sembler le  
faire, et dire de temps à autre un ou deux mots en guise de réponse et de participation.  
Le natté était un peu triste et déçu de se retrouver ainsi isolé du prince même s'il était  
très flatté de toute l'attention dont il faisait l'objet auprès du petit groupe des amies de  
Meiran ce soir. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elles flirtaient avec lui sans vraiment être  
sérieuses. Elles lui racontaient des anecdotes amusantes sur Meiran et Wufei et elles  
lui posaient pleins de questions, certaines parfois embarrassantes sur lui, sur Heero et  
même sur lui 'et' Heero, s'amusant sans se moquer de son embarras. A un moment,  
l'une d'entre elles posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit remarquer, chuchotant à son  
oreille, qu'Heero n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Duo rougit mais il n'osa pas tourner la  
tête pour vérifier. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à regarder dans la direction du prince, le  
siège de celui-ci était vide. Il le chercha du regard et le vit, de dos, sortir de la pièce. Il  
se demanda pourquoi Heero était partit, puis reporta son attention sur les filles, se  
disant que son maître avait peut-être envie d'être un peu seul. Il aperçut quelques  
minutes plus tard, Wufei se lever à son tour et prendre la même direction qu'Heero.  
De plus en plus intrigué, il préféra néanmoins laisser les deux amis seuls. Lorsqu'enfin il vit Wufei revenir, mais seul, il commença à s'inquiéter pour Heero. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'excuser auprès des jeunes femmes qui l'entouraient et sortit à son tour, enfilant son manteau au passage. Dès qu'il fut dehors, l'air froid frappa son visage mais le silence de la nuit était apaisant. Il trouva Heero dans le jardin derrière la maison, assit sur un banc et l'air un peu perdu.

"Heero ?"

------------

Le prince de Hellain releva les yeux vers le natté à l'entente de sa voix, légèrement surpris car il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, encore plongé dans ses pensées.

Duo s'assit à côté de lui : "Ca va ?"

Heero sourit, heureux d'être auprès de lui : "Oui, j'avais juste envie de prendre un peu  
l'air."

Il fixa à nouveau ses yeux bleu prussien sur le ciel étoilé, Duo suivit son regard :  
"Le ciel est magnifique ce soir." murmura-t-il, observant les étoiles avec le même  
émerveillement qu'un enfant.

"Oui, magnifique." répondit Heero, ne regardant plus le ciel mais le jeune homme à  
côté de lui.

A cet instant, il sut, voyant Duo près de lui, calme, souriant, qu'il avait trouvé la  
réponse à sa question. Elle lui sembla même tellement évidente qu'il eut l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue.

------------

Duo se demandait vraiment où Heero et lui allaient. Il n'était encore jamais venu dans cette partie du domaine du château. Le prince lui avait seulement dit le matin même en plein petit déjeuner :

_Flash-back : _

"Duo, voudrais-tu m'accompagner quelque part cet après-midi ?"

Duo releva la tête et finit d'engloutir le morceau de l'énorme tartine qu'il était en-train de dévorer avant de répondre : "Bien sûr. Mais où ça ?

-Tu verra ... c'est une surprise." termina-t-il avec un petit air mystérieux.

_Fin flash-back._

Intrigué, le natté avait eu beau le questionner à maintes reprises, Heero n'avait rien voulu lui dire de plus, se contentant de répéter à chaque fois : "Je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est une surprise, tu verra quand on y serra.", son obstination ne faisant qu'attiser davantage la curiosité et l'agacement de Duo. Ils marchaient à présent sur un sentier à travers bois. Le ciel était dégagé et la pâle lumière du soleil de ce début d'hiver passait à travers les branches nues des arbres. Duo jeta un coup d'œil au bouquet de fleurs que le prince tenait à la main. Il se demandait pourquoi Heero avait pris ces fleurs à la serre et aussi avec un peu de jalousie pour qui elles étaient.

'Très bien !' se dit-il, résigné, 'De toutes façons, têtu comme il est, il ne dira rien !'

Heero, lui souriait intérieurement, amusé de l'impatience du jeune homme et de le voir ruminer dans son coin. Il décida toutefois d'accélérer un peu l'allure, histoire de ne pas trop faire attendre Duo.

"On y est presque, Duo."

Et en effet, peu de temps après, ils se trouvaient tout deux face aux murs d'enceinte d'un grand bâtiment dont seul le toit en dépassait. Heero poussa la porte de l'enceinte et un Duo surpris à l'intérieur. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans protester, dévisageant avec curiosité l'étrange bâtiment.

"C'est un temple dédié aux divinités de la nature." expliqua le prince avant que le garçon aux yeux violets ne pose la question. "C'est l'un des rares derniers dans tout le royaume.

-Alors c'est sûrement pour ça que je n'en avais encore jamais vu avant. Mais pourquoi voulais-tu venir ici ?

-Tu verra, viens."

Mais contrairement à ce que Duo s'attendait, ils n'entrèrent pas à l'intérieur du temple. Heero le mena jusqu'à un jardin derrière le temple et il s'arrêta devant une pierre tombale près de laquelle coulait une fontaine. Et Duo compris, lorsqu'il vit le nom gravé sur cette pierre, pourquoi Heero avait voulu venir ici.

"C'est ici qu'est enterrée ma mère." dit calmement Heero. "C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort aujourd'hui.

-Ca fait combien de temps ?

-Dix ans." Le prince s'agenouilla pour déposer le bouquet sur la tombe. "C'étaient ses fleurs préférées, des Delasyas bleues (1).

-Elles sont magnifiques, tout comme cet endroit." dit Duo jetant un coup d'œil circulaire au jardin.

"C'est encore plus beau en été. Elle adorait venir ici, elle m'emmenait souvent avec elle quand je n'avais pas de leçons ou d'entraînement.

-Et tu reviens la voir ici chaque année ?"

Heero hocha simplement la tête, l'air triste et nostalgique. D'habitude il venait toujours ici seul mais cette fois il avait eu envie que Duo l'accompagne.

Le natté se rapprocha de lui et demanda doucement : "Comment était-elle ?"

Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage du brun : "Elle était très gentille, douce et bien sûr pour moi la plus belle. Comme mon père n'avait jamais le temps de s'occuper de moi, elle essayait de compenser son absence en me surprotégeant et j'avais horreur de ça. Mais je l'aimais quand même et j'appréciais son affection, même si je ne lui montrais pas beaucoup. J'avais aussi un tuteur, il avait été chargé par mon père de mon éducation, il s'appelait Odin Lowe. Plus que mon propre père, c'est Odin qui m'a servit d'image paternelle pendant mon enfance. Tout le monde au château l'appréciait et le respectait et maman aussi. Mais, il avait un lourd passé, qui a finit par le rattraper. Un jour, j'avais sept ans, après une leçon maman est venue me chercher dans la salle d'étude pour m'emmener ici, mais au moment de partir, deux hommes ont fait irruption dans la pièce. Ils en avaient après Odin, ils disaient ils voulaient se venger, qu'Odin allait payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Moi et ma mère assistions à la scène dans un coin près de la porte, elle m'a dit de m'enfuir, d'aller chercher de l'aide. Je ne voulais pas les laisser mais elle m'a dit que c'était le seul moyen de sauver Odin. Les deux hommes étaient tellement aveuglés par leur soif de vengeance qu'ils ne m'ont même pas vu sortir. J'ai courut, aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'ai alerté les gardes et mon père mais quand nous sommes revenus c'était trop tard. Maman ... était morte et Odin mourrant. Avant de mourir, il m'a dit qu'il était désolé pour ma mère, qu'elle avait voulu le protéger et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Il m'a dit aussi ... de toujours suivre mes émotions."  
Heero baissa la tête, submergé par ces souvenirs douloureux, et il sentit la main de Duo se glisser dans la sienne comme pour le réconforter et il la serra avant de reprendre : "Après ça mon père a engagé le professeur J pour mes leçons. Il ne s'est jamais remarié après la mort de maman et il est devenu plus froid, plus sévère et plus distant qu'auparavant.

-Elle doit beaucoup te manquer." dit Duo, songeant à ses propres parents et à leur mort.

Heero resta silencieux un moment, c'est vrai qu'il s'était senti si seul après la mort de sa mère et d'Odin et avec son père qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Heureusement ses amis et Lua avaient été là pour lui à ce moment-là, même s'ils ne pouvaient bien évidemment pas remplacer l'amour de ses parents.

"Oui," répondit-il, "mais je sais quelle restera malgré tout toujours auprès de moi, temps que je penserai à elle." Puis il serra un peu plus la main toujours dans la sienne et sourit : maintenant grâce à Duo, il ne se sentait plus du tout seul.

"Viens, suis-moi, je ne t'ai pas encore montré ce que je voulais te faire voir."

Duo le fixa étonné, il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de surprise. Il suivit le prince et cette fois-ci, ils entrèrent dans le temple. Ils longèrent l'allée principale, Duo observant, émerveillé, les murs décorés d'inscriptions, de gravures et de dessins magnifiques, avec une dominante de beige, d'ocre, de jaune, et de rouge foncé. Des statues représentants les différentes divinités de la nature bordaient l'allée et une légère odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air. Ce lieu respirait la quiétude et la sérénité. Les quelques prêtres ou prêtresses qui s'y trouvaient les saluèrent en silence.

"Ca te plait ?" demanda Heero tout bas, un peu anxieux de la réponse.

"Heero, c'est vraiment magnifique." chuchota Duo, osant à peine respirer de peur de troubler le calme de ce lieu. "Merci."

Le brun fit un léger sourire, ravi de lui avoir fait plaisir. Ils restèrent encore un petit moment à regarder l'intérieur avant de ressortir.

Lorsqu'Heero proposa de faire une promenade, Duo accepta tout de suite : "Oui, ça fait du bien de sortir marcher un peu dehors."

Il en avait assez de rester enfermé au château et était heureux de pouvoir profiter du beau temps pour prendre l'air en compagnie du prince. Il regrettait un peu le temps où il était libre d'aller à sa guise, pauvre certes mais libre comme l'air.

'D'un autre côté, si je n'étais pas devenu un esclave, jamais je n'aurais rencontré la personne que j'aime et je préfère mille fois regretter ma liberté plutôt que ma rencontre avec Heero.'

"Et bien, allons s'y !" dit-il à Heero, s'efforçant de masquer sa tristesse derrière un faible sourire.

Mais le prince n'était pas aveugle, il se rendait bien compte que Duo supportait mal son enfermement, il s'ennuyait tout seul au château, surtout depuis le départ de Quatre, Trowa et Hilde. Malgré tout, Heero ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose à part ce genre de sortie de temps en temps, il ne pouvait pas lui rendre sa liberté ...

"Tu sais, je repense à ce que tu m'as dit tout-à-l'heure au sujet de ta mère, que temps que tu pensera à elle, elle resterait toujours auprès de toi, et je pense que tu as raison."

Heero le regarda surpris mais très attentif à ses mots, le visage du jeune homme était à la fois triste, mélancolique mais aussi très sérieux.

"L'amour transcende la mort, les personnes que nous aimons restent toujours auprès de nous, même après qu'elle nous aient quitté (2). J'ai toujours l'impression comme toi pour ta mère, que mes parents et Solo sont avec moi, quelque part en moi." dit-il posant sa main sur son cœur avant de relever les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux d'Heero, "Tu vois, toi et moi nous avons un point commun, nous n'avons malheureusement pas eu le temps de dire à ces personnes à quel point nous les aimions."

Heero resta un long moment sans rien dire, fixant incrédule le natté. Il était très nerveux depuis qu'il était parti du château, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, car ce n'était pas uniquement pour venir fleurir la tombe de sa mère et montrer le temple au jeune homme qu'il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Il s'était aussi dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour parler seul à seul, sans risquer d'être dérangé, à Duo. Mais jusque là il n'avait pas osé, se contentant de repousser à chaque fois l'échéance. Et là les dernières paroles du natté l'avaient frappé, elles lui rappelaient parfaitement ce que Wufei lui avait dit l'autre soir. En prononçant ces mots, c'était comme si Duo lui tendait une perche et il compris à ce moment là que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de la saisir.

"Heero ? Ca va ?" demanda Duo devant le manque total de réaction du prince.

"Duo !

-Euh oui ?

-Je ... j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ..." Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant les mots exacts pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Puis, il regarda Duo droit dans les yeux :

"Duo, je t'..." Il s'arrêta d'un coup et tourna la tête fouillant les alentours du regard.

"Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls." répondit simplement le prince.

Le natté sursauta, entendant à son tour des bruits de pas et de branches qui craquent tout autour d'eux. Lentement, sortant des bois qui bordaient de chaque côté le sentier où ils se trouvaient, des hommes apparurent, les encerclant. Ils devaient être une dizaine, tous armés jusqu'aux dents et les regardaient d'un air mauvais.  
Heero tira son épée de son fourreau et vint se poster devant Duo, bien décider à le protéger.

"C'est lui ?" demanda un des hommes à un autre qui répondit :

"Oui, c'est bien lui ...

------------

A suivre ...

(1) Oui je sais ça existe pas mais c'est pas grave après tout on est dans un U.A. !!!  
(2) Cette phrase n'est pas de moi, je l'ai entendue quelque part, et elle m'a frappée, je l'ai trouvée tellement belle que je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de la mettre dans ma fic !

Un immense merci à Misao girl comme toujours pour sa béta-lecture et aussi à Loulou pour ses encouragements !

Comme d'hab., j'espère que ce chap. vous aura plut et j'attends vos avis ! Désolée de finir le chapitre comme ça mais il faut bien garder un peu de suspense et puis normalement j'aurais dû m'arrêter un peu plus loin mais à un moment encore plus crucial que celui-là, mais comme le chapitre était déjà très long par rapport aux autres .... Le prochain ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je vais d'abord m'occuper un peu de la traduction de Te Amo avec Melahel et écrire un autre chap. de ma fic sur Evangélion mais je pense que vous l'aurez pour après les vacances de février ! Voilà, à bientôt ! Miko-Tenshi.


	12. Heero, pourquoi !

**Toujours là pour toi**

**Auteur : **Miko-Tenshi

**Source:**Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A., romance, yaoi, sérieux, OOC

**Couples :** 1+2+1 et 5+Meiran+5.

**Note : **Merci à Misao girl pour la correction !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_Yami-Rose Aka :_ Ahhh désolée je peux pas te le dire ! Où serait le suspense sinon ! Enfin, tu as peut-être raison d'avoir peur pour Heero, qui sait … A !

_Yami Shino :_ Et that is an excellent kestion ! Mais pour savoir t'as plus qu'à lire la suite ! Merci pour la review !

_Kamara :_ Merci beaucoup, et pour « Te ami » c'est vrai que c'est du boulot, mais c'est vraiment un plaisir de le faire et de vous faire partager le talent d'Akuma qui a écrit cette magnifique fic ! Le chap suivant est d'ailleurs traduit depuis longtemps, j'ai plus qu'à le taper sur ordi et tu pourra très bientôt le lire ! Biz !

_Cynthia :_ Tu l'as dit si les fics pouvaient s'écrire toutes seules ce serait vraiment le pied ! J'y pense souvent lorsque j'imagine la suite de mes fics mais que j'ai la flemme d'écrire sur papier ! Il faudrait une machine directement reliée au cerveau qui retransmette les idées par écrit sur l'ordi mais bon faut pas rêver ! Lol ! Merci à toi ! A ! Biz !

_Yohina :_ De rien, merci à toi de suivre l'histoire et de laisser à chaque fois une review ça fait très plaisir. Désolée d'avoir coupé à ce moment là mais il le fallait le chap était déjà trop long et puis ça créé un peu de suspense, enfin j'espère. Biz

_Florinoir :_ Moi ce que je trouve le plus marrant c'est que certains passages qui font rire les lecteurs comme celui dont tu parlais ( «J'adore Hee-chan: "je l'aime?" Sans déconner!Mdr! ») , à la base je ne les ai pas du tout écrit avec l'intention de faire rire mais bon c'est pas si mal si c'est drôle ! Merci, à !

_Lihiel :_ Ah là tu m'en demandes trop je peux pas tout de révèler comme ça sinon ça servirait à rien que tu lises la suite, hé hé je tiens à garder mes lecteurs jusqu'au bout ! Vraiement désolée pour l'attente mais j'étais vraiment débordée ! En tout cas merci pour ma 100ème review pour cette fic, à bientôt ! Biz

_Manon :_ Merci pour ton enthousiasme, alors comme ça c'est Trowa ton chouchou, ça se comprend mais moi je préfère quand même Duo ! Enfin la pause est finie et voilà la suite !

_Angelinadelacour :_ Désolée, vraiment désolée, gomen nasai ! J'espère que ta longue attente sera encore une fois récompensée avec ce chapitre !

**Note 2 : **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic sur mon site Mi-Ange Mi-Démon et qui m'ont envoyé un message, comme pour l'instant je ne peux plus faire de mise à jour sur mon site, je vous remercie ici sur normalement je vous ai tous répondu individuellement par mail puisqu'il n'y a pas de système de review sur mon site ! Merci encore à PetitePrune, Clad904 et Mini pouce !

**Chap. 12 : « Heero, pourquoi ! »**

« Bon sang ! Mais c'est qui ces types ?

-Vu leurs armes, ce sont sûrement des mercenaires. » répondit Heero, son regard parcourut rapidement les hommes autour d'eux, évaluant leurs chances de s'en sortir. Lui et Duo étaient encerclés, leurs adversaires armés jusqu'aux dents alors que Duo non et lui-même n'avait que son épée. 'Comment ont-ils réussit à entrer dans l'enceinte du château !'

« C'est lui ? » demanda l'un des hommes à un autre.

« Oui, c'est bien lui. »

'Lui ?' Les regards d'Heero et Duo se braquèrent sur l'homme qui venait de parler et qui était de toute évidence le chef du groupe.

« Le prince Heero. » dit-il fixant ce dernier d'un air mauvais. « Hé hé, son cher père sera sûrement prêt à payer une grosse rançon pour récupérer son seul héritier ! »

'C'était donc ça ! S'ils croient m'avoir aussi facilement !' se dit Heero serrant le manche de son épée dans sa main, puis il tourna les yeux vers Duo près de lui. 'Mais avec Duo …'

« N'oubliez pas qu'il nous le faut vivant ! » rappela le chef à ses mercenaires.

« Et l'autre, on en fait quoi ?

-On s'en fout de lui, tuez-le ! »

A ces mots, le natté frémit et le sang du prince ne fit qu'un tour. Heero se mit devant Duo, bien décidé à le protéger.

'Je ne laisserai pas faire ça ! Pas temps que je serai en vie !'

Le prince réfléchissait à toute vitesse, impossible pour eux de fuir, encerclés comme ils l'étaient. Il savait aussi parfaitement qu'il était inutile de tenter de négocier avec ces hommes, même s'il leur demandait d'épargner Duo en échange de sa reddition, il tuerait ensuite le jeune homme car ils ne prendraient pas le risque de laisser derrière eux un témoin gênant.

'Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de me battre.', « Duo, surtout reste bien derrière moi.

-Oui. » Le natté serra les poings, impuissant dans cette situation il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'obéir. 'Mince ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ! Si seulement je savais me battre aussi bien qu'Heero … J'ai déjà vu et frôlé la mort de nombreuses fois mais … je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Je veux rester auprès d'Heero le plus longtemps possible !'

Lentement mais sûrement, le cercle des mercenaires se rapprochait d'eux, brandissant leurs armes et les fixant tout les deux avec un regard assoiffé de sang.

L'un d'eux se jeta sur Heero et Duo mais le prince bloqua sans difficulté l'attaque. Deux autres en profitèrent tout de suite pour attaquer à leur tour, Heero en esquiva un et blessa l'autre .

« Heero, attention ! A droite ! »

Le jeune homme brun faisait de son mieux pour parer les coups mais seul contre une dizaine d'hommes, apparemment bien entraînés, tout en protégeant quelqu'un d'autre, c'était difficile. Les mercenaires comprirent rapidement qu'ils ne réussiraient à se débarrasser du natté que s'ils parvenaient à le séparer du prince. L'un d'eux percuta de plein fouet les deux jeunes hommes, envoyant Duo loin d'Heero. Le natté roula sue quelques mètres et rouvrit les yeux sur un mercenaire brandissant une énorme hache. Il esquiva l'arme juste à temps, se releva en profitant pour donner un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes de son assaillant. Duo ne savait peut-être pas se servir d'une épée aussi bien qu'Heero mais il avait appris à se défendre par lui-même lorsqu'il vivait dans la rue et il était très souple et avait de bons réflexes. Malgré tout, il ne vit pas tout de suite l'autre homme qui arrivait sur lui par derrière, et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard. Il vit la lame de l'épée s'abattre sur lui et ferma les yeux, croyant sa dernière heure arrivée.

Mais rien ne vint .

Entre la multitude de bruits confus qu'il entendit alors, un seul attira son attention : un gémissement de douleur dont il reconnu immédiatement le propriétaire. Il rouvrit précipitamment t les yeux pour s'apercevoir horrifié qu'Heero se tenait dos à lui, la lame du mercenaire enfoncée dans son flanc gauche. Tous regardaient la scène sans bouger. L'homme retira son épée et recula, abasourdit. Heero tibuta avant de tomber en arrière, mais Duo le rattrapa. Assis sur le sol, Duo soutenait le prince dans ses bras, fixant horrifié le sang qui coulait de la blessure profonde, refusant d'y croire :

' Non ! Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Pas Heero !'

Celui-ci serra les dents face à la douleur, avant de relever les yeux sur Duo.

« Tu n'as rien ? » murmura-t-il.

Le natté secoua la tête, incapable d'articuler un seul mot.

« Abruti ! » cria le chef des mercenaires à l'homme qui avait blessé Heero. « Je t'ai dis qu'il nous le fallait vivant ! » Furieux il donna un grand coup de poing à l'homme qui s'effondra. « Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais m'en débarrasser moi-même de ce morveux ! »

Il s'avança vers eux et brandit son épée au-dessus d'eux. Duo se pencha sur Heero, s'accrochant à lui pour le protéger de son corps. Heero malgré sa blessure et la douleur resserra sa prise sur sa propre épée et parvint à la soulever dans l'espoir de bloquer le coup.

Mais le mercenaire n'eut pas le temps d'achever son mouvement, une flèche se planta dans son dos, transperçant son cœur et le tuant sur place. Surpris, Duo et Heero tournèrent la tête dans la direction d'où venait la flèche et virent une vingtaine de gardes arriver à cheval . Parmi eux, ils reconnurent tout de suite Wufei, tenant un grand arc à la main. Bientôt, une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur les mercenaires restants, tuant la plupart d'entre eux, blessant les autres. Quelques uns tentèrent de fuir mais furent bien vite rattrapés par les gardes à cheval.

Wufei descendit de son cheval et se précipita au coté de ses deux amis.

« Wufei … » murmura Duo, abasourdit mais infiniment soulagé de le voir.

« Ca va vous deux ? » demanda le jeune homme en arrivant près d'eux.

Duo sembla alors revenir à la réalité, il cria : « Heero est blessé ! »

Wufei examina rapidement l'état de la blessure d'Heero. « Vous ! Allez prévenir les prêtres au temple ! Dites-leur qu'il nous faut un médecin d'urgence ! Dépêchez-vous ! » ordonna-t-il à deux gardes qui s'exécutèrent immédiatement, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Heero : « Il perd beaucoup trop de sang. »

Entendant ça, Duo commença à paniquer : « Il faut faire quelque chose ! Il faut le soigner !

-Duo, calme-toi !

-Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! » cria et sanglota à moitié le natté.

Wufei posa ses mains sur les épaules de Duo et lui dit, tentant de garder son calme :

« Duo, écoutes-moi. Je vais avoir de ton aide si on veux sauver Heero, alors calmes-toi. »

Le natté hocha la tête puis reporta son regard sur le visage affreusement pâle du prince dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer lentement.

Wufei lui tapota les joues pour le forcer à rester conscient : « Heero ! Reste avec nous ! Tiens bon, tu vas t'en sortir ! », puis à Duo : « Fais en sorte qu'il reste éveillé. »

Doucement, le natté posa la tête du prince sur ses genoux et lui caressa la joue pour qu'il se concentre sur lui.

« Heero, reste avec moi.

-Duo … » La voix d'Heero était rauque et son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle à mesure qu'il perdait de son sang et de ses forces.

De son côté, Wufei déchira un long pan de sa tunique qu'il noua bien serré autour du torse de son ami pour en faire un garrot et stopper l'hémorragie.

'J'espère que ça suffira pour l'instant.' pensa-t-il,'Bon sang, Heero ! Tiens bon !'

Il releva les yeux sur Duo qui continuait inlassablement de caresser la joue du prince et à lui parler pour qu'il reste éveillé.

De plus en plus inquiet, le natté essayait pourtant de ne pas céder à la panique et à la peur qu'il ressentait à la simple idée de perdre Heero, mais il put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

'Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas été là … s'il n'avait pas eu à me protéger …'

« Heero, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas… Reste avec moi … ne me laisses pas tout seul … » le supplia-t-il, ses larmes tombant sur le visage du prince.

« Duo … pleures pas … » murmura faiblement Heero, tentant de lui faire un petit sourire rassurant, ses yeux bleus restant fixés sur le beau visage angoissé penché sur lui.

L'un des gardes s'approcha de Wufei pour lui dire : « Nous préparons un brancard pour amener le prince au temple.

-Bonne idée, Capitaine. Les hommes que j'ai envoyé tout-à-l'heure sont sûrement déjà arrivés là-bas et les ont mis au courant. » Wufei se releva et avisa les quelques mercenaires encore vivants prisonniers. « Que vas-t-on faire d'eux ? » demanda-t-il au capitaine, se retenant de toutes ses forces d'aller les étriper pour avoir blessé son meilleur ami.

Le capitaine donna rapidement ses ordres à ses hommes : « Vous, emmenez ces hommes au château, on les interrogera là-bas ! Vous, suivez-les et avertissez le roi de ce qui vient de se passer ! Vous, occupez-vous des corps ! »

Les gardes s'exécutèrent aussitôt. « Capitaine, nous avons fini le brancard !

-Bien, amenez-le ici et aidez-nous à transporter le prince ! »

Wufei revint s'agenouiller près de ses deux amis : « Heero, nous allons t'emmener au temple pour te soigner. »

Le prince hocha simplement la tête.

« Duo, il faut que tu le lâche si tu veux qu'on puisse l'emmener là-bas. » Ajouta Wufei à l'attention du natté qui relâcha alors son étreinte possessive d'Heero, laissant les gardes installer le blessé sur le brancard de fortune. Duo avait les jambes flageolantes et Wufei dû l'aider à se relever.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, le temple est tout près et ils ont out ce qu'il faut là-bas pour soigner sa blessure. Allé, viens. »

Et il se laissa guider par Wufei tout le long du chemin jusqu'au temple.

-----------

A présent, Duo, Wufei et les gardes qui avaient amenés Heero au temple, attendaient dans un couloir devant la porte de la salle où les prêtres s'occupaient de la blessure du prince. Assis par terre, dos au mur, le natté priait silencieusement quiconque de sauver celui qu'il aimait. Depuis qu'il avait vu Heero disparaître derrière cette porte, il revoyait sans cesse la mort de tout les proches qu'il avait déjà perdus : Solo agonissant à cause de sa maladie incurable, son père mort ensevelit sous les ruines de leur maison et sa mère mourrant dans ses bras. Il tentait vainement de chasser ces images de mort et de sang sans y parvenir, car à cet instant il risquait à nouveau de perdre un être cher.

A côté de lui, immobile et tout aussi silencieux, Wufei paraissait calme, pourtant intérieurement il était lui aussi mort d'inquiétude pour son meilleur ami et espérait de tout son cœur qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Après une attente qui leur avait parue interminable, la porte s'ouvrit et un prêtre sortit de la pièce. Duo et Wufei se précipitèrent sur lui, essayant de lire sur son visage un quelconque indice sur l'état d'Heero. Le cœur du natté battait tellement fort qu'il eut presque l'impression qu'il allait exploser tant il redoutait cet instant.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et sa blessure était profonde mais aucun de ses organes vitaux n'a été touché. Il est sauvé. Il va bien et il dort pour le moment. » dit enfin le prêtre.

A l'annonce de ce verdict, un immense soulagement envahit Duo et Wufei. Les jambes du natté cédèrent sous lui et il resta agenouillé sur le sol, tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dû s'appuyer contre le mur un moment avant de remercier le prêtre : « Merci infiniment de l'avoir sauvé.

-Vous pourrez aller le voir un peu plus tard lorsque nous aurons ranger le matériel médical.

-Merci encore. » Wufei vit l'homme re-rentrer dans la pièce puis il s'approcha de Duo qui n'avait pas bougé. « Hé Duo ! On pourra aller voir Heero dès qu'ils auront tout rangé. Duo ? »

Le regard du natté resta fixé dans le vide pendant quelques secondes, puis brusquement il se tourna enfin vers Wufei et lui sauta au cou. « Wufei, c'est merveilleux ! Heero est sauvé ! Heero est sauvé ! »

Surpris, le jeune homme se tendit, pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de choses, mais devant la joie et le soulagement manifestes de Duo, il n'eut pas le courage de le repousser et finit par se détendre un peu, tapotant maladroitement le dos du natté : « Oui, Duo. Heero est sain et sauf. Il va bien.

-Merci, merci. » répétait Duo, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

Il finit par se détacher du brun, se rendant compte que sa réaction avait dû le gêner.

« Désolé …

-Ce n'est rien.

-Merci beaucoup. » ajouta-t-il à l'intention aussi du capitaine et de ses hommes, « Si vous n'étiez pas arrivés à temps, Heero serait mort. »

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit violemment au bout du couloir et ils eurent la surprise de voir s'avancer le roi de Hellain en personne et l'air plus furieux que jamais.

« Où est-il ! » cria-t-il. « On vient de m'apprendre qu'Heero était gravement blessé ! Où est-il ! Où est mon fils ? »

Trop surpris par son entrée fracassante, personne ne lui répondit, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Finalement, ce fut le capitaine qui expliqua : « Le prince est dans la salle d'à côté, Votre Majesté. Les prêtres l'ont soigné et il est maintenant hors de danger. »

Duo crut voir l'espace de quelques secondes du soulagement dans les yeux du roi, mais sa colère elle ne faiblit pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Des hommes ont réussit à s'introduire par la porte ouest et ils ont attaqué le prince et son esclave près du temple. Nous sommes arrivés à temps pour les arrêter. » poursuivit le capitaine, faisant son rapport d'un ton formel.

«Où sont les incapables chargés de garder la porte ouest, qui ont laissés entrer ces hommes ? » rugit le souverain, semblant de plus en plus furieux.

« Tous morts, Votre Majesté.

-Et bien, c'est que vous n'aviez pas posté assez d'hommes à cette porte, Capitaine, ou bien qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment entraînés ! Et puisque ce sont vos hommes qui gardaient cette porte, vous êtes responsable de cette attaque ! A cause de votre incompétence, mon fils a faillit se faire tuer !Vous serez sanctionné pour cette erreur impardonnable ! »

Voyant le roi s'acharner sur le capitaine, Duo se rendit compte que le roi tenait énormément à son fils, et pas seulement en tant qu'héritier du trône, et il comprenait sa colère. Cependant , sans l'intervention du capitaine et de ses hommes, Heero et lui seraient sûrement morts à l'heure qu'il est. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui était à blâmer. Alors puisque le souverain avait besoin d'un responsable …

Avant que Wufei n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, Duo se précipita pour s'interposer entre le roi et le capitaine :

« Votre Majesté ! Le capitaine n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire ! C'est à cause de moi si le prince Heero a été blessé ! C'est en voulant me protéger qu'il a reçu cette blessure ! »

D'abord surpris par son intervention, le roi ne réagit pas tout de suite, fixant Duo d'un air indescriptible. Mais sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps, il frappa Duo si violemment qu'il le projeta au sol.

« Misérable ! » rugit le roi, complètement hors de lui. Il s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau le jeune homme mais cette fois ce fut Wufei sui s'interposa, vite rejoint par le capitaine, ce dernier encore étonné que cet esclave ait pris sa défense.

« Je vous en prie, Votre Majesté, calmez-vous. » dit le plus calmement possible le jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène. « Les hommes qui ont attaqués votre fils étaient des mercenaires très bien entraînés. Même si le prince Heero n'avait pas voulut protéger son esclave, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il n'en sorte pas indemne, seul contre eux, aussi doué soit-il. Quant au Capitaine, il a peut-être commis une erreur mais nous sommes arrivés à temps pour les empêcher de tuer votre fils. »

Le calme et l'assurance de Wufei déconcertèrent suffisamment le roi pour que sa colère s'amenuise quelque peu, ou du moins en apparence.

« L'important, c'est qu'Heero soit sain et sauf à présent. » ajouta Wufei, toujours avec le même calme.

Le roi ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Il fixa un instant Wufei, puis finit par soupirer avant de s'adresser au capitaine : « Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, capitaine !

-Bien, Votre Majesté. »

Le souverain jeta un dernier regard rapide sur la porte derrière se trouvait son fils puis repartit sans un mot de plus.

Lorsque le capitaine se tourna vers Duo pour le remercier, celui-ci avait disparut. Cependant, Wufei n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver. L e natté était assit sur un banc dans le jardin du temple, celui où Heero l'avait emmené un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Les genoux repliés contre son torse et le visage caché entre ses bras croisés, il avait à l'évidence envie d'être un peu seul pour l'instant. Wufei préféra le laisser et retourner chez lui. Ce qui venait d'arriver à Heero avait pour lui aussi ravivé de mauvais souvenirs : ceux de la fois Meiran avait faillit mourir lors du tournoi en prenant sa place, et plus que toute autre chose, c'est auprès d'elle qu'il désirait être en ce moment.

---------

Duo ignorait combien de temps il était resté là seul et immobile à ressasser ses tristes souvenirs de mort et son sentiment de culpabilité. Malgré son soulagement de savoir son prince en vie, il était convaincut d'être le seul et unique responsable de sa blessure. Par sa faute, il avait encore une fois faillit perdre un être très cher à son cœur, et ça il ne se le pardonnait pas.

Tant et si bien que lorsqu'une voix vint le tirer de ses sombres pensées, le pâle soleil d'hiver commençait déjà à décliner à l'horizon. Il releva les yeux sur une prêtresse qui lui dit :

« Excusez-moi mais le jeune aux cheveux noirs m'a demandé de vous prévenir dès que le prince se réveillerait, alors si vous voulez le voir vous pouvez y aller.

-Heero est réveillé ?

-Oui. Venez avec moi. »

---------

Heero avait été installé dans une autre pièce que la salle de soin, une petite chambre à l'écart du bruit avec pour seul mobilier un lit, une petite table et une chaise. La pièce était peu éclairée pour permettre au prince de se reposer. Lorsque Duo s'approcha du lit sur lequel le brun était étendu, les yeux de ce dernier étaient clos mais sa respiration était trop rapide pour qu'il soit endormit. Duo s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté du lit et l'appela doucement : « Heero …? »

Ouvrant lentement les yeux et tournant la tête dans la direction de la voix de Duo, Heero mit un petit moment à distinguer le jeune homme dans la pénombre.

« Duo … » Il lui fit un léger sourire, heureux de sa présence, mais le natté ne lui répondit pas. A cause des anti-douleurs et de la fatigue, le prince avait du mal à voir clairement l'expression du visage de Duo. Etrésiçant les yeux pour mieux le voir, il réessaya :

« Duo ? » A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre d'un geste angoissé et coupable, comme un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise. Heero tenta de se redresser pour s'asseoir mais la douleur à son flanc se réveilla malgré les médicaments et il retomba allongé sur le lit, serrant les dents pour se retenir de gémir de douleur.

Duo releva tout de suite les yeux sur lui : « Heero ! Ne bouges pas, ta blessure ! »

Doucement, il aida le prince à d'adosser contre les coussins contre la tête de lit.

Observant plus attentivement Duo, le brun demanda : « Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas été blessé j'espère … »

A ces mots, les poings du natté se serrèrent si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

« Duo ? Ca va ? » redemanda le prince de plus en plus surpris par le silence du jeune homme. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui suivit. « Duo …?

-Imbécile ! » explosa Duo, relevant un visage où se mêlaient colère et peine. « Comment peux-tu me demander si je vais bien alors que tu as faillit mourir à cause de moi ?

-Duo, ce n'est pas …

-Tais-toi ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait une chose pareille ! Mais t'es complètement inconscient, ma parole ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça Heero ! Pourquoi as-tu voulut me protéger ! Je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine … » Duo criait toujours mais ses yeux s'embuaient de plus en plus de larmes. « Pourquoi, Heero ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ? Pourquoi ?… »

S'effondrant sur le bord du lit, le visage entre ses mains, Duo pleurait tout en continuant sa litanie de 'pourquoi ?'. Alors, Heero tendit le bras et tout doucement caressa les cheveux du natté en un geste apaisant. Le corps encore secoué de sanglots, Duo releva la tête, questionnant Heero de ses yeux rougis : « Heero, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre. Je t'aime. » dit simplement le prince, ses mots sonnant pour lui plus vrais que jamais. Toute hésitation avait disparue, il n'avait plus peur de ses propres sentiments à présent.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent et Heero ne sut comment interpréter ça, il eut soudain peur que Duo ne le rejette. Mais lorsque le visage de Duo s'illumina, passant de la surprise à la joie, son sourire radieux rassura totalement le prince. Le jeune homme natté se pencha soudain sur lui et passant ses bras autour de lui, enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Heero.

« Imbécile … » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, sa voix un peu enrouée. « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Alors, se fichant totalement de sa blessure et de la douleur, Heero serra le plus fort qu'il put dans son état, Duo contre lui. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux qu'il l'était en ce moment même.

« Moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre, Heero. Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu sans toi ? J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi …

-Je suis là, Duo. »

Le natté se détacha légèrement de lui puis se pencha à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il avait un autre objectif. Il embrassa Heero. D'abord doucement, un simple contact lèvres contre lèvres, puis son baiser devint de plus en plus insistant et désespéré. Sa langue s'insinua dans la bouche d'Heero, ne se lassant pas de l'explorer avant de se laisser envahir à son tour par celle d'Heero, se mêlant amoureusement à la sienne. Duo avait besoin de s'assurer qu'Heero était bien là, réel et vivant, à ses côtés. Il s'accrochait désespérément au prince, à sa bouche, à son goût et à son souffle rapide sur ses lèvres lorsqu'ils se séparaient quelques secondes entre deux baisers.

Se détachant enfin à regret pour reprendre un peu son souffle, Duo posa son front contre celui du prince, fixant ses yeux dans les siens. Il murmura, suppliant : « Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille, Heero. S'il-te-plait, promets-moi que tu ne risqueras plus jamais ta vie pour moi.

-Ne me demandes pas ça , Duo. Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse. Je t'ai promis que je te protégerais et si c'était à refaire, je ferais exactement la même chose.

-Mais tu aurais pu en mourir ! Tu réalises ce que tu es en-train de dire ? » s'exclama le natté, reculant la tête pour fixer Heero d'un air dur.

Heero prit le visage de Duo entre ses mains et dit, très déterminé : « Bien sûr ! Ce n'était pas mon intention de te causer autant de soucis pour moi, mais … je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait et si cela peut m'éviter à l'avenir de risquer à nouveau de te perdre et bien je le referai !

-J'ai déjà perdu toutes les personnes que j'aimais, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Ca fait trop mal de voir mourir quelqu'un qu'on aime.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Duo. Je ne mourai pas, je suis bien plus résistant que tu ne le penses.

-De toutes façons, c'est pas la peine que j'essaye de te faire changer d'avis, t'es têtu comme une mule. » soupira le jeune homme natté, découragé.

Heero lui répondit par un petit sourire qu'il espérait rassurant puis attira le visage de Duo à lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Duo y répondit, oubliant quelques instants tout le reste, mais lorsque le prince remonta sa main sur la joue du garçon, ce dernier grimaça à une caresse un peu plus appuyée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce n'est rien. » dit précipitamment Duo, s'écartant néanmoins de son étreinte. Pas convaincu, le brun obligea Duo à tourner la tête du côté de la lumière pour voir sa joue.

« Ce n'est rien, je te dis.

-Attends. » dit Heero d'un ton sans réplique. La peau était violacée et enflée sur une grosse partie de la joue.

'Comme s'il avait reçu un coup très violent.'

« Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Duo ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? » répéta Heero. « Tu n'avais rien tout-à-l'heure avant qu'on ne me soigne. »

Duo soupira : « Ton père …

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Et Duo lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'on le soignait. « Tu sais, ton père avait l'air très inquiet pour toi. Je pense que s'il a réagit comme ça c'est parce qu'il tient à toi. »

Heero fronça les sourcils, ça ne ressemblait pas à son père de se faire du soucis pour qui que ce soit. A vrai dire, depuis la mort de la reine, il agissait comme si plus rien, excepté son devoir de souverain n'avait réellement d'importance à ses yeux , y compris son propre fils.

'Pourtant ces derniers temps, admit Heero, il m'évite moins qu'avant, il assiste de plus en plus souvent à mes leçons, m'invite à dîner avec lui, et il m'a même offert Duo.'

« Peut-être … » souffla Heero. « Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour passer sa colère sur toi. »

Duo sourit. « Je l'ai cherché en m'interposant. Enfin, que veux-tu ? Je dois être aussi suicidaire que toi.

-Ca fait mal ? »

Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau, le prince lui avait posé exactement la même question la dernière fois que le roi l'avait frappé. « Un peu, mais comparé à ta blessure, ce n'est rien du tout. »

Là, Heero ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors il se contenta d'attirer encore une fois Duo à lui pour l'embrasser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, fatigué par la perte de sang, Heero s'était rallongé dans son lit et Duo s'était installé du côté opposé à sa blessure pour ne pas appuyer dessus. Son corps collé contre celui du prince et la tête posée sur son épaule, le natté déposait de petits baisers dans le cou d'Heero. Il ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin, la situation n'étant pas propice à cela.

« Heero ?

-Humm ? » soupira le prince qui aurait préféré que Duo continue ce qu'il était en-train de faire plutôt que de discuter.

« Excuses-moi …

-De quoi ?

-Tu m'as une fois de plus sauvé la vie, et moi au lieu de te remercier, je n'ai fait que de te le reprocher.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ? »

Duo releva un regard intrigué sur Heero, peu habitué à l'attendre faire des sarcasmes. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin.

« J'en reviens pas, tu te moques de moi là !

-Quelle perspicacité.

-Tu plaisantes alors que moi je suis sérieux, je …

-Duo. » le coupa Heero s'emparant de se lèvres avant qu'il ne s'emporte pour rien. « Tu parles trop. Dis-le-moi simplement et ça suffira.

-Et bien, merci. » dit Duo de plus en plus surpris par l'attitude du prince.

« Bon. » Heero reposa la tête sur son oreiller, espèrant que cette fois l'affaire était close pour Duo.

« Tu es fatigué, je vais te laisser te reposer. » Le jeune homme commença à se lever du lit mais une main ferme le retint par le bras.

« Reste avec moi. » murmura le prince, sans rouvrir les yeux, commençant doucement à s'endormir.

Duo n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise une deuxième fois, il se rallongea auprès de celui qu'il aimait et le suivit au pays des rêves.

---------

Plus tard dans la soirée, une silhouette entra dans la chambre. S'approchant sans faire de bruit, le roi de Hellain observa son fils profondément endormit serrant contre lui le jeune homme aux cheveux longs qu'il lui avait offert. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue.

'Ainsi donc Heero, tu tiens à lui à ce point …'

Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et au même moment, les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent doucement. Le prince cligna des yeux, croyant avoir mal vu :

« Père ? »

Le roi hocha la tête : « Comment va ta blessure ?

-Bien. » répondit simplement Heero, surpris du soulagement qu'il lisait sur le visage de son père.

Contre lui, Duo bougea dans son sommeil, et Heero posa un tendre regard sur lui, qui n'échappa pas à son père.

« C'est pour lui que tu as faillit mourir. » dit le roi d'une voix sans timbre.

Heero fixa son père dans les yeux et resserra son bras autour des épaules du natté : « Duo n'y est pour rien, c'est moi seul qui ai décidé de le protéger. »

Le roi se leva et contre toute attente, esquissa un sourire à son fils. « L'important c'est que tu sois en vie. » Puis, il ébouriffa maladroitement les cheveux du jeune homme et repartit vers la porte.

Heero, trop surpris pour répondre, se contenta de sourire. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu de geste affectueux de la part de cet homme et il se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué.

« Merci, père. » finit-il par répondre.

Le roi parvenu à la porte, se retourna vers lui mais Heero se rendormait déjà. Il observa les deux garçons tendrement enlacés et le sourire heureux de son fils.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop t'attacher à lui, Heero, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté et il est trop tard maintenant. Tu es bien comme ta mère, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête … » soupira-t-il, l'air nostalgique.

A suivre …


	13. Lui

**Toujours là pour toi.**

**Auteur : **Miko-Tenshi

**Source: **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A., romance, yaoi, sérieux, OOC

**Couples :** 1+2+1 et 5+Meiran+5.

**Chapitre 13 : « Lui »**

« Humm... Heero...

– ... Hun ?

– Ce n'est pas que... ça ne me plaise pas, loin de là... mais on ne... devrait peut-être pas... ah !

– Et... pourquoi ça ?

– Ta... ta blessure, elle n'est pas encore...

– Ma blessure va très bien, Duo. » répondit Heero resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Duo. Il allait reprendre là où il s'était arrêté il y a quelques secondes lorsque son petit ami entreprit de lui prouver le contraire.

« Menteur ! » dit Duo appuyant sur la blessure du prince qui grimaça. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais aimé continuer mais tu n'es pas en état d'aller plus loin. »

Le jeune homme repoussa fermement par les épaules le brun allongé sur lui et se leva du lit. Heero s'assit sur le lit et prit un air boudeur comme celui d'un gamin à qui on aurait piqué son jouet préféré.

Duo se retint de pouffer en le voyant bouder, puis soupira : « Ne fais pas cette tête, quand tu seras complètement rétablit, on pourra faire tout ce qu'on voudra. »

Il se pencha sur son prince pour lui donner un rapide baiser de consolation. Heero en profita pour passer sa main dans le cou de Duo et le retint contre lui, l'embrassant plus passionnément.

Depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus aller à son entraînement à cause de sa blessure, Heero avait appris à apprécier les grasses matinées avec Duo, chose qu'il ne lui été pratiquement jamais arrivé depuis qu'il était tout petit. Et tous les matins, il se donnait pour mission de découvrir un peu plus le corps de son petit ami, même si ce dernier ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. De peur d'aggraver sa blessure, Duo ne le laissait jamais aller plus loin que de simples baisers et caresses. Cependant, le prince n'était pas aveugle non plus, il voyait bien que cette situation frustrait Duo autant que lui et que c'était toujours à contrecœur que le jeune homme le repoussait. Mais une fois encore, Duo s'efforçait de réprimer son désir.

Heero mit fin au baiser, les laissant tout deux essoufflés. Duo se redressa, les joues rougies et un peu perdu. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire espiègle qu'affichait Heero :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

– Oh rien. » mentit le prince dévisageant le natté, son sourire s'accentuant légèrement. « Je vais m'habiller, je vais voir mon père pour les préparatifs de la fête. » Il se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Duo resta silencieux, il en avait déjà parlé avec Heero et même s'il trouvait qu'il n'était pas très prudent pour le prince de participer aux rituels de la Fête de l'Hiver, Heero était décidé à remplir son rôle et ne changerait pas d'avis.

Il se tourna vers la penderie pour choisir ses vêtements pendant qu'Heero prenait son bain et s'arrêta net devant le miroir, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la vue du suçon qu'il était clairement visible dans son cou sur le côté juste au-dessus de son collier en cuir.

« Ahhhhhhh ! Heero !!! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, tranquillement détendu dans son bain, Heero éclata de rire, imaginant l'air furieux de Duo. Il soupira de contentement, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie. Depuis l'arrivée de Duo, sa vie avait radicalement changée et depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. C'était merveilleux pour lui de se sentir enfin réellement aimé et désiré. Il était bien décidé à profiter au maximum de cette nouvelle vie alors il passait le plus de temps possible avec Duo. Même s'il trouvait parfois le comportement protecteur du natté agaçant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir parce qu'il savait que le jeune homme s'inquiétait tout simplement pour lui à cause de sa blessure dont il se sentait encore responsable.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Duo était assis dans un fauteuil et tentait de cacher le suçon en plaçant ses cheveux sur le côté. Le natté lui lança un regard furieux qui amusa Heero plus qu'autre chose.

« C'est ça moque toi en plus. »

Heero se pencha sur lui, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de chaque côté de Duo et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Si tu voulais te venger, tu pouvais toujours venir me rejoindre dans le bain. »

Le natté sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, peu habitué à ce qu'Heero formule ouvertement ce genre de suggestions. Il se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de lui répondre : 'Ne me tentes pas.'

Mais Heero s'éloignait déjà en direction de la porte : « J'y vais, à tout-à-l'heure.

– Oui, c'est ça à tout-à-l'heure. » Duo vit la porte se refermer et attrapant ses vêtements au passage, se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain. « Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

* * *

« Comment va ta blessure, Heero ? 

– Très bien, père. Le médecin m'a dit hier que dans une semaine ou deux, je serai complètement rétablit. »

Heero était installé en compagnie de son père dans le bureau de ce dernier. C'était devenu une habitude pour les deux hommes de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble depuis que Heero avait faillit mourir lors de l'attaque dans les bois, une semaine plus tôt. Le roi n'était plus aussi froid avec son fils depuis et petit à petit ils se rapprochaient et apprenaient à se connaître un peu plus.

« Bien, dans ce cas, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes pour accomplir les rituels de la fête.

– Non, vous savez qu'il suffit simplement d'honorer les dieux au temple. Maman m'a raconté une fois qu'elle y avait participé alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi et presque à terme, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverai pas.

– Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais elle n'a pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur car elle n'aimait pas du tout cette fête. »

Heero lança un regard surpris à son père.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu étais sans doute encore trop petit. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle n'aimait pas l'hiver, que c'était la saison la plus triste de toutes parce que la nature semblait morte et qu'elle ne voyait aucune raison de fêter ça.

– Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais depuis sa mort, moi non plus je n'aime pas beaucoup cette période de l'année... »

Le roi ne dit rien, mais Heero comprit à son expression et son regard qu'il en était sûrement de même pour lui.

« Mais c'est une fête très importante pour notre peuple, nous devons respecter la tradition. » conclut le roi, préférant éviter de se plonger dans des souvenirs trop douloureux, malheureusement c'était toujours ce qui arrivait lorsqu'il voyait son fils.

« Tu sais Heero, tu lui ressemble beaucoup...

– A maman ? » Plus le prince passait de temps avec son père et plus ce dernier ne cessait de l'étonner.

Le roi hocha la tête. Oui, Heero ressemblait décidément énormément à sa mère, tout aussi discret, droit et surtout tout aussi têtu, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il s'était entiché de ce garçon aux cheveux longs. De la même façon que la reine était tombé amoureuse de Odin le tuteur de leur fils et qu'elle avait été, elle aussi, jusqu'à risqué sa vie pour tenter de le protéger, même si ce fut en vain. Heero lui était plus fort, mais il ne serai pas plus heureux pour autant, se dit le roi, car il aurait toujours des obligations à respecter en tant que son héritier.

« Heero, qu'importe ce qu'il y a entre toi et ce garçon, ça ne change rien, tu devras toujours épouser la fille du roi Peacecraft. »

Heero grimaça : « J'en suis tout à fait conscient Père.

– Tant mieux, car cette alliance est capitale pour maintenir la paix. Unis au royaume de Sank, nos ennemis y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de tenter de nous attaquer. Surtout que le roi Peacecraft n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. »

Heero lança un regard interrogateur à son père. « Comment ça ?

– Apparemment il est très malade. Nous devions discuter des accords de paix dans quelques jours, mais j'ai reçu une lettre disant qu'un représentant viendra à sa place. J'espère que ça va s'arranger, je préférerais que toi et la princesse Réléna soyez mariés avant qu'il ne passe la main. »

Heero fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Croyant que c'était l'idée de ce mariage qui dérangeait son fils, le roi ajouta : « Et puis, une fois que ton mariage sera consommé, tu pourra faire ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux. Ce n'est qu'un mariage diplomatique après tout... »

Heero hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. 'Peut-être mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir l'impression de me trahir moi-même et de trahir Duo.'

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard... 

« Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé ici. »

Les yeux de l'homme inspectaient attentivement le décor qui l'entourait et dévisageaient d'un air hautain les gardes postés aux portes.

Un rire résonna un peu plus loin sur sa droite, le coupant dans son effort pour mémoriser les détails, et il se dirigea vers l'origine de ce rire enjoué. Deux personnes discutaient ensembles : une jeune fille qui, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, portait l'uniforme des servantes du château et un jeune homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Des cheveux longs, châtains, tressés, une silhouette fine habillée d'un pantalon et d'une tunique beige. Les yeux de l'homme se fixèrent sur lui. Une remarque du garçon fit rougir la servante qui hocha vivement la tête et partit un peu trop précipitamment pour que cela paraisse naturel.

Son regard toujours collé au jeune homme à la natte, l'homme s'approcha de lui, un sourire en coin étirant sa bouche.

Duo remercia Célie, qui s'empourpra adorablement avant de s'éclipser. Grâce à elle, il allait pouvoir aider un peu aux cuisines aujourd'hui, pendant qu'Heero serait à ses leçons avec le professeur J. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était l'inactivité, alors pour s'occuper il aidait un peu les autres serviteurs ou allait rendre visite à Meiran et Wufei.

Il regarda la servante s'éloigner et resta adossé au mur. Heero était avec son père et ne tarderait pas à venir le rejoindre ici pour le déjeuner, comme ils en avaient convenu ensemble le matin même. Un bruit de pas attira son attention et Duo vit avec surprise un inconnu avancer dans sa direction. Vu sa démarche assurée et ses vêtements luxueux, cet homme n'était sûrement pas un simple garde mais quelque un de haut rang. Duo se força à respecter l'étiquette et baissa la tête, fixant des yeux le sol, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent devant lui et que l'inconnu posa sa main sur le mur à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune homme. Ce dernier releva les yeux sur l'homme qui le dévisageait d'un air scrutateur qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Duo. Pas très à l'aise, il s'écarta sur le côté et tenta de faire diversion.

« Puis-je vous aider, Monseigneur ? »

Le sourire étrange de l'homme s'accentua légèrement. « Dis-moi ton nom. »

Duo hésita une seconde. « Duo. »

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici, Duo. Tu ne dois pas être là depuis très longtemps.

– En effet. » Le jeune homme faisait son possible pour rester aimable et calme, ce qui n'était pas chose facile comme l'inconnu se rapprochait davantage de lui.

« Tu es très beau, Duo, mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir. » L'homme se remémora la scène d'il y a quelques minutes avec la servante. Son regard continuait de parcourir lentement le corps du garçon coincé entre lui et le mur et qu'il pouvait maintenant admirer de plus près. Il s'arrêta dans son ascension sur le collier de cuir fin que le jeune homme portait autour du cou. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les insignes gravées dessus.

« Alors tu es à Heero. C'est plutôt surprenant de sa part... »

Duo fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas la familiarité avec laquelle cet inconnu prononçait le prénom du prince.

La main de l'homme effleura lentement sa joue, avant de se glisser dans les quelques mèches de cheveux châtain qui s'échappaient de la natte de Duo. « Mais il est vrai qu'il aime les cheveux longs... » Duo eut soudain envie d'effacer du visage de cet homme son sourire malsain. La lueur de défi qui passa dans le regard du jeune homme n'échappa pas à l'autre, qui se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Duo serra les poings et les dents, il se sentait piègé, oppressé et désirait plus que tout s'enfuir, faute de pouvoir faire mieux.

L'homme fit descendre sa main dans le cou, puis sur le torse de Duo qui, incapable de se retenir davantage, repoussa l'homme de toutes ses forces avant de s'écarter de plusieurs mètres.

Une voix retentit derrière eux.

« Zechs ! »

Duo vit avec soulagement Heero avancer vers eux. Le prince lui attrapa et le poussa derrière lui, se plaçant entre Duo et le dénommé Zechs.

Le grand blond retrouva vite son sourire. « Mais c'est ce cher Heero. Comment va mon prince ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » Si le visage du prince restait fermé et froid, sa voix elle ne pouvait cacher sa colère. Duo fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de son ami, aussi furieux soit-il, il ne l'avait jamais vu réagir aussi violemment avec qui que ce soit.

« Et bien, vois-tu je remplace mon père. Il est malade et n'a pas pu se déplacer, alors il m'a chargé de le représenter auprès du tien. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à discuter ensemble, comme les préparatifs pour ton mariage avec ma chère sœur par exemple... »

Heero se tendit, il n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet devant Duo.

« En tous cas, ne t'approche plus de Duo. Il est à moi. »

Le natté se retint de justesse de protester, il n'aimait pas beaucoup que Heero le considère comme une propriété, même si c'était la stricte vérité.

« Je vois ça. Où l'as-tu trouvé, j'aimerais posséder quelque chose d'aussi... hum... attrayant. »

Heero ne répondit pas, mais son corps tremblait de plus en plus nerveusement. Zechs sourit, content de son petit effet et se rapprocha d'Heero.

« Tu as bon goût mais tu préfères les blonds d'habitude, non ? Au fait, comment va ton ami Quatre ? »

Duo était complètement perdu, il dévisagea Heero d'un air incrédule, cet homme sous-entendait-il bien que Heero et...

« Heero ? Qu'est-ce que... » demanda Duo.

Le prince lui jeta un rapide regard lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Heero se retourna vers Zechs et eut la surprise de voir que ce dernier s'était encore rapproché et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Zechs saisit le bras d'Heero et murmura à l'oreille du brun, ces mots que Duo réussit quand même à entendre : « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué, mon petit prince ? »

Heero frémit, bouillonnant de colère. Et là, sous les yeux ébahit de Duo, Zechs en profita pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Les yeux écarquillés, Heero sembla d'abord trop surpris pour réagir, puis il essaya de se dégager mais Zechs le retenait fermement contre lui. Le blond tenta d'approfondir le baiser mais Heero luta et garda les lèvres résolument closes. Zechs finit par le lâcher et Heero recula, s'essuyant la bouche d'un geste rageur avant de fusiller l'autre du regard.

« Ne. Me. Touches. Plus. Jamais. » le prince détacha ces mots d'un ton glacial.

Zechs, nullement impressionné, le regarda d'un air moqueur avec d'éclater de rire, un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Et là, Heero fit la dernière chose à laquelle Duo s'attendait : il s'enfuit en courant. Ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus seul avec l'homme blond, Duo se lança à la suite d'Heero, le rire de Zechs semblant les poursuivre sans fin.

* * *

Duo se tenait debout devant la porte de la chambre d'Heero. Il savait que le prince était à l'intérieur, même si un silence total semblait y régner. Il avait déjà fouillé tous les endroits où Heero aurait pu se réfugier, il avait même été jusqu'à chercher dans le dojo, le parc et les écuries, sans succès. 

Il frappa deux coups à la porte et appela doucement :

« Heero ? »

Silence.

« Heero, c'est moi Duo, je peux entrer ? » Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de demander ça, mais cette fois la situation lui paraissait suffisamment tendue pour qu'il se donne cette peine : Heero n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal.

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Heero, je sais que tu es là, Lua t'a vu entrer. Allé, ouvre, s'il te plait. »

Duo perdit patience devant l'absence de réponse du prince. Il appuya sur la poignée pour entrer, mais la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

'Rahhh ! Ne t'énerve pas, Duo. Reste calme, reste calme.'

« Heero... je sais que quelque chose ne va pas... tu préfère sûrement rester seul mais je m'inquiète et... c'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi, alors... »

Silence.

Duo posa son front contre la porte en soupirant.

« Heero, je t'en prie, ouvre-moi. »

Il attendit un long moment, continuant d'espérer une réaction du côté d'Heero, mais au bout du compte rien : pas le moindre bruit dans la pièce. Si Lua ne lui avait pas assuré avoir vu le prince entrer ici, Duo se serait demandé s'il y avait bien quelqu'un là-dedans.

« Bon, très bien. J'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, alors je te laisse... »

Déçu, énervé et découragé, il se détacha de la porte pour aller s'asseoir contre le mur opposé. Remontant ses genoux pour y poser ses bras croisés, il appuya sa tête contre le mur et soupira, fusillant cette maudite porte du regard.

'Bon sang, il pouvait pas mieux tomber l'autre grand blond là ! Fouteur de merde, oui ! Et l'autre tête de mule, qui reste enfermé là-dedans muré dans son silence. J'aime pas ça ! Mais alors pas ça du tout !'

Il se tapa l'arrière du crâne contre le mur, comme si cela pouvait faire sortir de force de sa tête tous ses problèmes.

« Rahhh, j'en ai marre ! Ça va pas se passer comme ça !! »

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur la porte, qu'il frappa d'un coup de poing rageur.

« Heero !!! Ouvre cette porte ! Ça sert à quoi de t'enfermer là-dedans ?! Ça t'avance à quoi, hein !?  
Bon sang, mais c'est qui ce type ? Ce Zechs, là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ? Et pourquoi il a parlé de Quatre ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Explique-moi, je comprends plus rien moi !!!  
Heero, arrête de faire ta tête de mule et réponds !  
Je supporte pas ce silence, s'il te plait... laisse-moi t'aider...  
Ouvre cette satanée porte, Heero !!! »

De l'autre côté, assis par terre contre son lit, Heero restait immobile, crispé, les bras et les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et le regard sur un coin du tapis qu'il fixait sans vraiment le voir.

Il entendait la voix de Duo mais ne l'écoutait pas. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur autre chose, sur des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré garder enfoui en lui et qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de déferler à présent dans son esprit.

Il était indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Il avait juste sursauté lorsque la porte avait tremblé sur ses gonds sous l'effet d'un coup violent. La voix de Duo était maintenant plus forte, nota-t-il. Elle exigeait et suppliait en même temps. Il semblait en colère, et triste, et désespéré aussi.

Lentement, il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour bloquer la voix.

'Tais-toi, Duo, tais-toi, s'il te plait.'

En vain, petit à petit des bribes de phrases de plus en plus distinctes lui parvenaient :

« pourquoi... Quatre... quoi cette histoire ? Explique-moi, je comprends plus rien... »

'Des explications ! De quoi il se mêle celui-là ? Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Ce ne regarde que moi.' pensa-t-il, énervé.

Le visage moqueur de Zechs réapparut dans son esprit, ses paroles et ce baiser forcé dont le seul souvenir lui donnait la nausée.

Lentement, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il tenta alors de se focaliser sur autre chose. Oui, il lui fallait trouver autre chose, une chose qui lui ferait oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un temps infime, tous ces évènements désagréables du passé, une chose à laquelle se raccrocher et s'accrocher pour de bon...

La voix de Duo lui parvint à nouveau : « s'il te plait... laisse-moi t'aider... Ouvre cette satanée porte, Heero !!! »

L'espace d'un instant, il revit comme tout à l'heure par dessus l'épaule de Zechs qui l'embrassait, l'expression surprise et blessée du garçon à la natte qui avait assisté à la scène.

Il se leva...

Duo s'apprêtait à tambouriner de plus belle à la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Emporté par son élan, il bascula en avant et se rattrapa au montant de la porte d'une main et à la personne qui venait d'ouvrir de l'autre.

« Heero ?! Ahh enfin, j'ai bien cru que tu ne... mais qu'est-ce que tu... »

Le prince de fixait d'un regard si intense que Duo ne sut plus quoi dire.

« Euh...

– Duo, ferme-la.

– Quoi ? Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te... Wouahh Heero ! »

Heero le serra si fort contre lui et si soudainement dans ses bras que Duo en eut le souffle coupé.

« Heero ! Arghhh ! Me serres pas comme ça ! Si j'étais pas un mec, je dirais presque que tu me fais mal. »

Mais Heero ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant.

« Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Dis quelque chose, tu commences à me faire peur là. » Il sentit alors quelque chose de mouillé sur son épaule, là où était niché le visage du prince.

« Tu pleures !? » constata Duo, incrédule. « J'y crois pas... Heero, euh... » Il rit nerveusement, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ça. Maladroitement, il referma ses bras sur Heero dans l'espoir de le réconforter un peu.

Petit à petit, Heero se laissa aller. Ses pleurs se changèrent en sanglots et en gémissements bruyants que ses yeux et ses mâchoires serrées ne parvenaient plus à retenir. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, à mesure que les souvenirs déferlaient : sa rencontre avec Zechs, la joie puis la tristesse, la colère de son père, celle de ses amis, Wufei, Meiran, Quatre... son séjour à Sandrock, le réconfort puis la résolution... celle de ne plus jamais revivre ça... jamais... jusqu'à...

« Duo... Duo...

– Je suis là, Heero. » dit calmement Duo, serrant le prince plus fort dans ses bras. Il ne bougea plus, Heero ne semblait avoir besoin que de sa présence. Il attendit patiemment qu'il se calme, malgré son désir d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Doucement, lorsqu'il sentit qu'Heero allait un peu mieux, il posa les mains sur ses épaules pour l'écarter de lui et voir son visage.

« Et ben, tu as une sale mine, tu sais ? » Il observait Heero avec un sourire amusé. Le prince le fusilla du regard.

« Viens t'asseoir par là. » Il désigna le lit et Heero obéit docilement. « Je vais te chercher un mouchoir. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Heero l'attrapa par sa tunique pour l'en empêcher. Surpris, Duo se retourna mais Heero le visage baissé était caché.

Il soupira. « Je vais avoir du mal à y aller si tu ne me lâches pas.

– Reste... s'il te plait. » murmura Heero.

« Ok. » De plus en plus surpris, Duo s'assit près de lui sur le bord du lit. Heero consentit enfin à lâcher son vêtement.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que le prince ne prononce un seul mot. Nerveux et agacé par ce silence et cette atmosphère pesante, Duo se lança :

« Bon, tu vas peut-être pouvoir enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec ce Zechs ? »

Mais Heero resta muet et détourna la tête.

« Tu vas pas recommencer ! » Énervé, Duo saisit le bras du prince et le tira vers lui, le forçant à le regarder en face. « Bon sang, Heero, tu ne penses pas que j'ai le droit à une explication.

– Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Ça ne te concerne pas. »

Duo sentit sa colère gonfler comme un ballon. « Un type débarque, fais des allusions bizarres sur vous deux, sans parler de Quatre, t'embrasses sous mon nez, toi tu t'enfuis et après tu pleures, alors que je ne t'avais encore jamais vu pleurer, et tu dis que ça ne me concerne pas !?! Tu voudrais qu'après tout ça, je reste là sans rien dire !?!

– Exactement. » Le regard d'Heero était catégorique. Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

Duo le suivit. « Ah non ! Pas question ! Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça ! » Il le rattrapa et se plaça devant lui, l'agrippant par les épaules. « Quand tu as vu les cicatrices sur mon dos, tu as exigé une explication, et je te l'ai donnée ! Je t'ai raconté cette période de ma vie, même si j'aurais préféré garder ça pour moi ! Et je l'ai fait parce que tu semblais avoir besoin de savoir la vérité ! Et toi, maintenant, tu refuses de faire la même chose pour moi !? »

Heero détourna les yeux, fuyant son regard et garda le silence.

« Mais ça ne marchera pas, Heero! Ça ne marchera jamais entre nous si tu refuses de me parler quand ça ne va pas. On arrivera à rien... » Duo baissa la tête à son tour, l'air abattu.

« Duo... je... » Heero se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

« Mais je refuse de te perdre à cause de ton entêtement stupide ! S'il te plait, ne me cache pas quelque chose qui a l'air aussi important pour toi. Laisse-moi t'aider... je t'...

– Il m'a trahi. »

Duo se redressa, surpris, et dévisagea le prince. « Quoi ?!

– Il m'a séduit, je suis tombé amoureux de lui et il m'a trahi. Tu es satisfait maintenant !? » cria presque Heero avant que sa gorge en se noue. Il reporta son regard sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

– Une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il m'a laissé tomber. Le lendemain, je l'ai vu avec un autre garçon. Il m'a dit que j'avais été naïf de croire qu'il s'intéressait à moi pour autre chose que mon corps, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi... »

Heero s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, les paroles de Zechs lui avaient fait si mal, que sur le coup il avait été incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

La réaction de Duo, visiblement énervé, ne se fit pas attendre. « Bon sang, si j'avais su ça tout à l'heure, je lui aurai collé mon poing dans la figure à ce sale type ! »

Heero redressa la tête et fit un sourire qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de Duo. « Tu n'aurais pas fait le poids. »

« Quoi !? » Duo reporta son attention sur Heero.

« Pas avec ta carrure d'asticot. »

Le sourire en coin du prince à cette réplique fit oublier toute vexation à Duo, trop heureux qu'Heero se sente suffisamment mieux pour le chambrer ainsi.

« Ouai, ben il l'aurait mérité !

– Wufei s'en ai déjà chargé avant toi. » laissa échapper Heero.

« Comment ça ?

– Quand il a appris ce qui c'était passé, il est allé voir Zechs et crois-moi, il vaut mieux éviter d'avoir affaire à Wufei quand il est dans une telle colère. »

Heero sourit à ce souvenir, lorsqu'il avait revu Zechs après ça, il n'avait pas manqué de voir l'œil au beurre noir hérité de sa confrontation avec Wufei. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire parmi les gens qui avaient assisté à la scène, Wufei n'y était pas allé de main morte et Zechs, pris par surprise, n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer avant qu'on ne les sépare.

« J'espère qu'il lui a largement fait payer ça ! » ajouta Duo. Mais une dernière question dérangeait encore le jeune homme. « Et pourquoi ce Zechs a-t-il parlé de Quatre ? Qu'est-ce que Quatre vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

Le visage d'Heero se renfrogna. « Ça s'est passé lors d'une fête ici au palais, mon père avait comme d'habitude invité les rois voisins. Quatre était venu avec son père. Il était déjà mon ami à l'époque, mais il a toujours détesté Zechs et inversement.

– Et c'est tout ? » demanda Duo, l'air sceptique, devant le silence qui suivit.

Heero hocha la tête. Duo sentait que cette explication était trop simple, qu'Heero lui cachait encore quelque chose, mais il n'insista pas plus pour le moment.

« Si ta curiosité est satisfaite, est-ce que je peux partir maintenant ? » demanda Heero en se relevant.

Surpris, Duo bafouilla : « Euh oui… » Heero s'éloigna vers la porte. Duo se retourna et le suivit du regard. « Mais, tu vas où ? » Il était un peu perdu là, Heero semblait avoir retrouvé son air impassible.

« Faire un tour. J'ai envie de prendre l'air. »

Duo le laissa partir sans répliquer. Heero en avait déjà fait beaucoup aujourd'hui pour lui avouer tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent, c'était qu'Heero ne se renferme pas trop dans ses souvenirs, pas après l'avoir vu si heureux ces dernières semaines.

Il soupira. 'Me fais pas ça, Heero.'

* * *

Une fois dehors, Heero ne s'arrêta pas. Il marcha sans se préoccuper de sa destination, ou du moins c'Est-ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Personne ne l'arrêta et il ne fit pas attention à ceux qui le saluèrent, passant devant eux sans vraiment les voir. 

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du château, il se détendit, les traits de son visage se relâchèrent. Petit à petit, il s'éloignait de Duo… Duo…

Heero ne savait pas trop si cela lui avait fait du bien ou pas de se confier au jeune homme.

Au début sa présence l'avait réconforté lorsqu'il l'avait serré contre lui mais ça n'avait pas duré. Dès l'instant où il avait dû s'expliquer, le réconfort s'était envolé… mettre des mots sur sa souffrance et l'exposer ainsi à Duo lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Lui raconter la vérité ne suffisait pas à réparer ce qui avait été brisé deux ans plus tôt lors de cette sinistre fête…

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, seul dans son grand lit vide… un vide qui s'était installé depuis et que personne n'avait réussit à combler, ni Réléna, ni Quatre…

Et Duo ?

Pourtant tous ces moments passés avec Duo lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien, il s'était senti revivre depuis leur rencontre, et l'amour qu'il lui portait était bien réel. Mais alors, le problème ne venait peut-être pas de Duo, mais de lui-même. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à remplacer ses sentiments brisés pour Zechs par ceux pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Après tout, Duo et Zechs étaient très différents l'un de l'autre, alors l'amour qu'il leur portait devait l'être aussi. Ce n'était pas comparable.

Duo était Duo, il l'avait accepté et l'aimait ainsi. Duo n'était que Duo et c'était très bien comme ça.

Heero prit soudain conscience de l'endroit où il avait atterrit. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de se retrouver là.

« Imbécile… »

Il sourit et frappa à la porte.

* * *

Dire que Duo en avait marre était un doux euphémisme. Il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Ça faisait des heures que Heero était sortit 'faire un tour', la nuit commençait à tomber et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Il en avait assez d'attendre, lui aussi voulait prendre l'air. 

Alors qu'il sortait du château par une porte de service, un messager l'appela, courant dans sa direction.

« Un message pour toi, Duo. Tiens. » dit le garçon essoufflé.

Surpris, Duo ouvrit et lu rapidement la lettre. Il soupira.

« Ah je vois, monsieur répète le schéma de la dernière fois. Merci Edward.

– De rien, Duo. A la prochaine ! »

Au moins, maintenant, Duo savait où chercher.

* * *

Toc toc toc. 

« J'y vais. » dit le jeune homme à sa femme. « C'est sûrement Duo. »

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba en effet sur le garçon aux cheveux nattés.

« Bonsoir Duo. » Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

« Bonsoir Wufei, bonsoir Meiran.

– Bonsoir Duo. Il est dans le jardin derrière. » dit la jeune femme.

Duo hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Wufei le retint.

« Attends, Duo. Que s'est-il passé ?

– Il ne vous a rien dit ?

– Non, il a juste dit qu'il voulait être seul.

– Il a vu Zechs au château aujourd'hui… » dit Duo, après une seconde d'hésitation.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Meiran renversa son siège en se levant, l'air furieuse. « Comment a-t-il osé revenir ici !

– Calme-toi, Mei. » Wufei semblait pouvoir mieux contenir sa colère que son épouse.

Meiran soupira. « Tiens, Duo. Il fait froid dehors. » Elle lui tendit un manteau qui devait appartenir à Wufei.

Duo comprit le message, ainsi que le regard entendu du jeune homme brun. « Merci. »

Heero était assis sur le banc, les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, laissant le vent froid emmêler davantage ses cheveux désordonnés.

« Tu dois être mort de froid, ça fait combien de temps que tu es assit là à ruminer tes sombres pensées ? »

Heero ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea un Duo au sourire moqueur. « Je ne sais pas. »

Duo posa le manteau sur le dos d'Heero qui le resserra sur ses épaules.

« Merci.

– De rien, c'est de la part de Mei. » Duo s'assit à côté de lui, très près sans le coller pour autant. « Tu sais que tu es vraiment bizarre, toi ? Tu te réfugie chez tes amis mais tu ne leur explique rien et tu reste tout seul dans leur jardin.

– J'avais besoin de réfléchir seul. »

Duo redoutait un peu le genre de choses auxquelles Heero serait amené à réfléchir après les évènements de la journée et leur dernière discussion. Il se lança quand même :

« A quoi ?

– Zechs, toi et moi. » répondit simplement Heero.

Duo avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as conclu ?

– J'avais besoin de revenir ici. C'est un endroit très important pour moi. »

Heero se tourna vers Duo qui, un peu perdu, lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le prince poursuivit.

« C'est ici que j'ai compris que je t'aimais, et… ça n'a pas changé. »

Il fit un léger sourire à Duo, qui se décrispa en comprenant le sens de sa phrase, et finit par lui rendre son sourire.

« Imbécile. » Duo passa son bras autour des épaules du prince et l'attira contre lui.

Heero laissa son visage reposer sur l'épaule de Duo, la chaleur de l'autre garçon réchauffant son corps engourdit par le froid de ce début d'hiver. Il glissa son bras dans le dos de Duo.

« Je savais que tu viendrai me chercher ici, comme la dernière fois. » Heero referma les yeux, souriant légèrement.

« Je commence à bien te connaître. » Duo était infiniment soulagé, Heero avait choisit le présent plutôt que le passé.

_A suivre…_

**Note :** Et voilà, maintenant vous savez quel est le personnage de Gundam Wing que je déteste le plus, j'ai nommé Zechs Merquise, alias 'la blondasse' comme j'aime le surnommer, désolée pour ses fans.

Je m'excuse et je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai bloqué très longtemps sur la manière de faire entrer Zechs en scène, jusqu'à ce que l'idée de changer de point de vue me traverse l'esprit, et j'ai profité de mes vacances, après une année surchargée niveau études, pour terminer ce chapitre. En tous cas, c'est le plus long chapitre jusqu'ici.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne peux pas vous dire quand le chapitre 14 sortira, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit.


End file.
